You Are Mine
by AnimeAnythingWriter
Summary: Karin was nearly raped but Toshiro saves her and now has to get her throgh the whole recovering process and encounter some mysterious things going along, starting with Karin herself and her feelings, and Toshiro's feelings for Karin. HitsuKarin alltheway!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Mine  
**_**  
Chap. 1**_

Karin Kurosaki. A 17 year old going on 18 very soon. Living on her own and away from her family, so she can have a life, and so her family doesn't worry about her secret. For she is and has been technically a soul reaper for about 4 years now. Ever since she turned 13, she wanted to protect her family, grow stronger, and to show **someone** and others what she's capable of, but she does have her weaknesses. Like this one for instance, time for a story to be told.

Karin was walking back to her apartment on a cold rainy night kind of reminding her of winter despite the fact it's late April, she was cursing silently at the rain for showing up all of a sudden when she was on her way home in a good outfit of hers.

"Ugh, I should've brought an umbrella with me. And a coat, man I'm just being a stupid today." She sighed. Karin was wearing a white and black camo thin long sleeved shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, and just some running shoes, typical Karin. 'Although, this coldness, it reminds me of-', Karin was interrupted going through her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm rather violently.

"Hey little girl, where do you think you're going?" the guy said. Karin was getting both irritated and just a tiny bit worried because she couldn't get her arm out of his grip. "Let the hell go of me you ass!" Karin yelled at the bastard to release her.

She was just about to kick his balls, but then he pulled out a knife on her and held it to her throat and pushed her into the alley way with the knife right against her neck. "Listen well freak girl, be a good girl and don't scream or resist or I'll fucking kill you. Got that?" The man smirked and his presence was actually trembling Karin to her knees. She's never met this man before, but he was over powering her. He had blue hair, this teal like color eyes and a huge smirk spread across his face, but something was off about him.

"Wh-who are you?" Karin asked while she was trembling to her knees and being pushed against the wall. All the man did was smirk even wider and kneeled down beginning to tear her shirt off.

"The name's Grimmjow. And I know you're basically a soul reaper, don't bother asking how I know; it's pointless. But unfortunately for you, I'm overpowering your ability to move; besides the fact I spiked your drink at the café with a solution that makes your body weak, but yet you'll feel all the pain." He snickered and just tossed Karin's shirt aside and started painfully biting down on her neck.

"D-damn you. What do you plan on doing to me?" Karin could barely speak, but managed to hiss bitterly at him and make small little yelps, especially when he started undoing her bottoms and tossing away her shoes and socks.

"What do I plan on doing to you? Simple, I'm going to fuck you and probably cut your little throat, bitch." His voice was serious and that smirk of his was getting wider and wider, but something didn't seem right about him despite what he was already doing. He especially seemed off when he got to shredding away her bottoms; only leaving Karin in her white lace bra and blue lace panties.

"Stop, don't you even da-! Ah!" Karin was trying to fight back with her words, but was cut off and then screamed when Grimmjow stuck a finger in her underwear, playing around with her entrance.

"Come on bitch, start getting wet." He was unzipping his pants with one hand and pulling her panties down with the other and he was about to lean in to steal a kiss from her lips. "Now stay still." Grimmjow's smirk was even wider than ever before. Karin's body was motionless and defenseless; she did not want it to end this way.

'No…This can't be happening, I would never allow this to happen, but he managed to make my body unable to move. Someone please help me. God help me…' Karin was pleading more than she probably has in her life and she could feel Grimmjow's member getting closer and closer to her, as were his lips.

This was it. The end for Karin, but suddenly the cold bitter rain suddenly turned into hard cold icy hail. And they both heard a voice, one very familiar to Karin.

"Don't you even dare touch her…" The voice said in a cold harsh tone and was right behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped and turned to face the voice. "Oh yeah and who the fuck are you?"

Karin's sight was a bit fuzzy at the moment but she recognized the voice, he had white spiky like hair but his head was down. "To-Toshiro…?" her voice was a bit hoarse at the moment, but sounded frail and weak.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now get off of her right now before I hack you into pieces and make sure no one will ever find them." Toshiro lifted his head and his usually stunning, gorgeous teal eyes were burning with rage, and anger like he was about to murder someone and could lose it any second. He was also in his Soul Reaper Captain's attire, along with that scarf of his and a trail of ice behind him.

"So you must be one of those Captain punks eh?" Grimmjow noted. "Well I don't see you as much as a threat, so you said not to touch her, but what are you going to do about this?" Grimmjow then just inserted a finger into Karin's entrance and she let out a piercing scream.

Toshiro's eyes widened in rage and within seconds he drew Hyorinmaru and Grimmjow's left arm was completely frozen and hacked off, causing Grimmjow to yell in pain and backed off from Karin. Grimmjow was bleeding out quite severely and started cursing at the young soul reaper captain.

"You fucking bastard! You cut off my arm!" Grimmjow was applying pressure to where his left arm was to lessen the blood coming out.

Karin was shaking and her breathing was very uneven as if she was losing consciousness. After a couple more seconds her eye lids were closing, only a centimeter of Karin's eyes could be seen. With her body cold from the lack of clothing and the rain soaking all of her undergarments, she couldn't move her body, or even speak for that matter.

Toshiro noticed Karin's state. So he removed his captains' haori (coat) and placed it over Karin's fragile body to apply warmth. He then leaned down and picked her up and placed her in his arms bridal style, while still holding Hyorinmaru towards Grimmjow.

"Leave now before I hack off your other arm." Toshiro's voice was quite serious and cold. Anyone with a brain would know to back off before being killed by the young captain.

Despite Grimmjow never really backing down without a fight, he thought about how his missing left arm would be his own down fall. So he started retreating for now, but he would be back later on. "This isn't over! You hear me! I'll be back! And that bitch won't be able to escape; I'll make sure of it!"

And with that, Grimmjow was gone.

Toshiro placed Hyorinmaru back into its sheath and turned his attention to the girl in his arms. His expression was still cold, but it was filled with worry and guilt for allowing this to happen. "Karin…I'm sorry, but why were you out in this kind of weather in the first place?" He muttered under his breath while tightening his hold on her and pulling her closer to him. Karin was almost out, but she knew she was in someone's arms and heard what he said; all she could do was try to manage a small little smile/smirk and speak a little softly.

"To-Toshiro… Sorry I guess I'm one to always end up in a situation" Her smile then faded and voice became shakier and tears were actually starting to form and she rarely ever cries. "B-but not one like this, I'm s-sorry, I'm stronger than this, but I…I couldn't move. He n-numbed my body, he almost r-raped m-m" Toshiro then silenced her.

"Shh. Try not to speak, save your strength." Toshiro's voice was soft, soothing, and calming to Karin. She nodded, closed her eyes and didn't speak again.

With that, Toshiro flash stepped away with Karin, even though he was in soul reaper form, he could still carry Karin because of her also being a soul reaper, cause to be honest she could change her body to be seen or not be seen by humans without the need of a gigai or popping out of her body into soul reaper form like her brother.

Actually she wasn't even human anymore, she was a soul reaper living in the world of the living somehow. Karin was quite unique and knew how to slip through cracks. She's quite something, and Toshiro thinks so as well, except for weak and that's one side of Karin no one usually sees.

**_A/N: Well this is chapter one of my ongoing and first story of HitsuKarin! This is just chapter one and I'll post chapter 2 soon after some proofreading. Please review if you can and don't be too harsh if you didn't like this chapter, it's my first fanfic!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Mine  
**_**  
Chap. 2**_

The rain was now lightening up and Toshiro arrived with Karin back at her apartment. He managed to get in through one of her windows. He set her down on the couch and felt her forehead. She was freezing cold and her being in only soaked undergarments under his haori wasn't really all that helpful.

"Damn, looks like I have to get her into some warmer clothes." Toshiro sighed and walked into her bedroom to find her some clothing, and boy did he find quite the wardrobe in Karin's drawers and closet.

There were tank tops, long sleeve and short sleeve shirts of all kinds except the girly blouse like tops, also there were camo pants, shirts, shorts and capris more plainly colored though.

Toshiro smirked, "Typical Karin, more of a tomboy than a girl."

Then his eyes caught a hold of something when he moved to the top drawers of her dresser. They mostly contained lacy and silk like bras and panties even a couple of thongs were in there. Toshiro's eyes widened and his face turned red and just grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra at random and shut the drawers.

"I didn't know she could have so many of those undergarments."

He sighed and got up to go to her closet, only to find mostly silky and basically seductive short nightgowns, and even lingerie? Toshiro's face was quite red now.

"What the hell? Where does she get these kinds of outfits? I didn't even know she could wear things this seductive, especially at her age."

Toshiro closed her closet and walked back out to the living area more composed and less red with a change of clothes. He hoisted Karin into his lap and took a deep breath.

"Please Karin don't kill me for doing this. But you'll freeze if you don't change."

With that said Toshiro unclasped Karin's bra and before he could get a view of her breast area he placed the new bra over that area. It was a nice lacy bra with a gleaming silver color, almost his hair color actually. He took a moment and looked at Karin and started getting quite the erotic thoughts.

'She looks so seductive and beautiful, why did I even put her in another bra? Maybe I should just pull it down and lick her sweet- Oh no, don't think that way! She was nearly raped and you're thinking about that, and it would be wrong, Karin is your friend for god sake.'

Toshiro did the best to regain his composure again, but his face was still showing hints of red. But he got back to work and he then pulled down her underwear without looking and placed the new pair on, but of course he had to grab the matching lace panties that went with the bra.

'Why did I have to pick the matching set! Just get her changed and look away for now. Just look away from her.'

Toshiro did as his thoughts told him, and then just slipped on the only other thing her could find, a silver silky short sleeveless nightdress. Way to go Toshiro.

With Karin changed, Toshiro thought it best to get changed himself. Fortunately he was at Karin's place earlier in his gigai looking for her until he felt something wrong, so he left his gigai right at the doorway of the apartment. So Toshiro got in his gigai and was wearing a loosened white dress shirt and a pair of light blue skinny like jeans.

Toshiro had put a blanket over Karin so she would be kept warm and help himself from staring at her and the outfit he put on her, otherwise his member would start throbbing uncontrollably. So he was sitting next to Karin's sleeping body on the couch with her head in his lap. He was keeping at least an eye on her incase something's wrong.

Karin was beginning to shake and mumble things in her sleep. Toshiro began to pet her hair soothingly to calm her down. Today was quite a day for her.

'Must be having nightmares or reoccurrences of what happened this evening.' Toshiro thought. His eyes then widened when he noticed tears coming from her closed eyes and she was mumbling things again.

"N-no, s-someone…save me. T-Toshiro…Toshiro…Don't leave me…I-I need you…"

Karin's voice was so weak and shaky, it was so unlike herself, but she was caught in a situation when she couldn't fight back. When Toshiro heard this from her he couldn't believe what he just heard. He pulled her closer to him and lifted her upper body onto his lap, held her waist and back with one hand, and took a good look at her face.

Tears staining her cheeks and Toshiro hated seeing her like this.

"Karin…"

His voice was soft and his eyes were soft with hints of guilt for almost allowing Karin to be raped and how he should've gotten there sooner. Toshiro wiped away her tears with his free hand and caressed her cheek while pushing her mid-length black onyx like hair back behind her ears.

'She's quite beautiful, but it hurts to see her cry. And what did she mean by "I need you"? And why did she say my name and not to leave her? I'm not sure if she's mumbling about what happened earlier or if she…Or if she wants me to be with her, but what are those odds?'

Toshiro's thoughts had made him have a slight blush brush upon his cheeks and his face started to lean closer to Karin's. His lips brushed over her cheek and he inhaled her scent. She smelt so much like a whole breeze of flowers, particularly cherry blossoms. It was natural, it was Karin.

Toshiro pulled back and looked at Karin's face. The tears had stopped and her breathing was even and she wasn't mumbling anymore, but she was still a bit shaky. Probably the cold was catching up on her again so Toshiro pulled the blanket up and covered up Karin's upper half and laid her down again in his lap. Toshiro still couldn't take his eyes off of her; he was just mesmerized by her.

'Why did I do what I just did? I mean, kiss her cheek and inhale her scent? Am I falling for Karin? I mean we're friends, but these feelings I've had since the last few times I've seen her and now. I think I am falling for her. But slim chance she feels this way too. Idiot Toshiro, why would she ever fall for a guy like me? But she was mumbling about me, so how does she feel about me?'

After a couple of moments of thinking and looking over Karin, Toshiro looked at the time from where he was sitting. It was just about midnight; time sure can fly by fast. Toshiro was considering carrying Karin to her bedroom and laying her down in her bed, but he didn't want to move her, she had finally calm down not too long ago and didn't want to startle or wake her up. So Toshiro laid his head back against the top edge of the couch, placed one of his arms over the edge of the couch and the other over Karin.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek real quick and said very softly,

"Goodnight, Karin. And I won't leave you, I'm right here."

With that, Toshiro leaned his head back again and fell asleep, along with Karin.

Today was a long day, for both of them.

**Meanwhile…**

Grimmjow was running around in the rain screaming like hell because of his left arm gone.

"WHY IS MY FUCKING ARM GONE! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED? AHHHHH!"

Grimmjow then got on his knees and banged his right fist into the ground, causing some of the gravel to break.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

Then a figure appeared and put their hand on Grimmjow's back and within seconds he was out cold.

The figure smirked evilly and gave off a deep evil chuckle.

"Silly arrancar, I steal him a gigai and he's already useless, oh well, I'll just leave him to bleed out till the medics find his body."

The figure began to walk away.

"I'll just have to try something better than drugging him and the bitch. But rest assured that Karin Kurosaki will be my next victim and I won't let anyone get in my way, not even that Soul Reaper Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. And I'll take him for my own or just kill him. Hmmm."

And within a blink of an eye, the figure was gone.

_**A/N: So Grimmjow was drugged and didn't remember what he did, and who is this person? What does the person want with Karin? And what's with Toshiro and his feelings for Karin and his sense of taste in night wear for Karin? Continue to watch for updates of my story to find out! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 3**_

Morning was rising and it was 8 a.m., the sun was shining bright and right through Karin's apartment windows. Karin had just woken up, her sight was a bit fuzzy, but she could tell she was laying down on someone's lap and that someone had their arm wrapped over her. She blinked a couple of times and when her sight came back she could see two teal eyes looking down at her, now she knew who that someone was.

"Oh so you're finally awake?" Toshiro asked with a smile on his face, he was glad she had finally woken up.

"To-Toshiro?" Karin asked, and then she felt a split headache and was remembering everything that happened. She was holding back her tears so he wouldn't see, since she rarely let anyone see her cry like ever, except when she was asleep that was.

She showed the best straight face she could pull off while rubbing her head. "Oh yeah you came when- So um how long was I out?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Since yesterday afternoon; you had me a bit worried there, Karin. Usually you're one to pull things through much quicker than that. But it's quite understandable." Toshiro said, as he was playing with a little strand of her hair.

"I see…And Toshiro?" Karin asked as she got a better look of what she was wearing underneath the blanket.

"Yeah?" Toshiro knew what she was about to ask based off her face turning quite a luscious red color.

"Did you um, change me?" Her voice sounded more surprised than angry; actually there wasn't really any anger at all in her voice, more like embarrassment by the way her face was becoming red.

"Yeah I did. But don't worry I wasn't being a pervert I changed you quickly so you wouldn't have frozen to death in your wet clothes. And about the outfit, I didn't want to look through all of your clothes so I just grabbed something and quickly got out of there. Please don't be angry Karin; I know you have every right to but-." He was suddenly cut off because Karin lifted herself up and gave him a tight hug, with her head right under his chin, while her arms around his waist area.

"I'm not mad, well not too much I should say. But, I'm quite grateful to have someone like you, a friend that actually cares about what happens to me. You saved my life while I was so god damn weak. You made sure I was comfortable and alright after all that, while anyone else would just leave and walk away, but you didn't, you stayed. If you weren't there for me I would've…would've…" All of Karin's self-control of holding back her tears backfired and she started crying all over Toshiro's shirt, refusing to show her face, she was too ashamed of what happened and that she was crying.

Toshiro took one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist and the other on the back of her head; holding her in a tight hug while trying to soothe her.

"Shhh… It's okay, let it out. Just let it out Karin." Toshiro was using a soft and soothing voice while caressing the back of her head.

After about another 5 to 10 minutes, Karin finally calmed down. Her eyes were red from all of her crying, she was shaking a bit, and this was so not herself. Toshiro lifted her chin up with his hand so he could look at her face. His heart dropped when he saw her eyes all red and her cheeks covered with tears. He took his other hand and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Karin found it to be quite soothing, she grabbed holding of his hand so it could stay there. Toshiro sighed; he knew this was going to be a long recovery.

A few more minutes passed and neither of them moved from their current position or spoke. Until, Toshiro broke the silence.

"Karin, don't be mad at me for asking this, but what were you doing out there on such a rainy day? I thought you would be here at your place, not in the rain."

Karin put her head down for a few seconds before answering.

"I was called in for a shift change at my job and I had to go or that bitch who told me to do it would tell the boss and have me fired. I only stopped for a drink at the café nearby and then," She sighed. "You know…"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "So she made you work and walk home in the rain without offering an umbrella or any sort. What kind of a human is she?"

Karin only shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't quit or get fired, I'd lose my place if I do and I'm not going home, I need to be free from them." She then stood up off his lap and got a bit wobbly and nearly fell back, except Toshiro caught her from behind carefully and looked down at her.

"Can you even walk okay?" Concern was in his voice, but his face didn't really show it.

"I think I can I probably just need to get that damn drug out. Maybe some training with my zanpakuto might do the trick so I can get moving." Karin answered him in a calm way with her cheeks a little red with feeling Toshiro's hard chest right up against her back, but her answer sounded something just like her, being reckless after a situation, typical Karin again.

"Maybe later, you need to take it easy Karin. I think you need a few days off from things to recover and get that drug out of you. Like a little vacation." The way Toshiro said that was making Karin a bit suspicious of what she just told him about her work and then the whole incident, and he was right about the drug and such, but Karin's one to start getting a move on things.

"While that sounds nice, I can't. I have to show up to work today. It's my shift today, and I know why you're probably suggesting this."

"Oh really? Care to tell me?" Toshiro asked in a serious kind of way and set her on the couch and standing right in front of her.

"You just don't want me to get hurt again or getting bitched on by that girl I was telling you about. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself, Toshiro. Why do you think I left my home in the first place?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes a bit and crossed his arms loosely. "Not just for that, Karin. It was also your powers. You're quite unique without needing a gigai or popping out your body to go into Soul Reaper mode. But, that's not the point. I just want to keep an eye on you, not babysitting wise, I'm not stupid. Just think of me as a friend who you haven't seen in like forever who's just catching up on lost time."

Karin's mouth opened a little as if she was in awe by his response, but who could argue with someone so persuasive and knows loopholes like that one, especially a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads who knows what he's doing?

"And actually, I'm on assignment detail for a while, hollows have been acting up again, despite your efforts on the situation. And actually, the Head Captain wants you to come to Soul Society and join the 13 Court Guard Squads; I have to wait for your response before I can leave. You don't have to decide now, so you have some time." Toshiro said while looking towards the window.

Karin was thinking about her options on what to do, but one thought overruled her mind.

'If I say no, then Toshiro leaves…again. But if I say yes, I get to go with Toshiro…I don't know what to do. Oh my god why am I being so unlike myself over this guy? But, when he left for those 17 months when Ichigo lost his powers and then regained them, and also when he left when leaving Grandma Haru's or even before the Winter War thing…it hurt, I hated seeing him go...'

She sighed a little. "Alright, and by the way, I wouldn't care if you were actually babysitting me or- OH SHIT!"

She saw the clock and what time it was, and by her expression she wasn't happy, more like worried and losing it.

"What is it Karin?" Toshiro asked being puzzled at the outburst.

"It's like 8:30! My shift starts in ten minutes and I'm not even dressed yet! If I'm late I'll be fired!"

"Okay, calm down, Karin. Go get changed and we'll just run there as fast as we can. Or we could just use flash step." Right when Toshiro finished saying that, Karin rushed into her room and came out in less than a minute and went Soul Reaper and saying that her outfit for work was already on.

"Come on! We got to go like now! Tell your gigai to meet us there or something!" Karin was like yelling all panicked and such so Toshiro came out of his gigai and told him to start running and to follow them. With that, Toshiro grabbed a hold of Karin's hand.

"Then let's go." He said quite suave and serious. With that they flashed stepped out of the apartment and flashed stepped all sorts of buildings, with the gigai not too far behind.

Karin was getting kind of competitive and beating Toshiro; she smirked and kept on going. Toshiro noticed this and kind of smirked, but remembered that she should still take it easy, and she was going a bit too fast.

"Hey Karin, don't push yourself so hard! You're still recovering if I must remind you!" Toshiro yelled towards her way.

Karin couldn't hear him, she was going too fast and the wind was blowing right into her ears. Then she started to feel kind of tired as if she could just pass out right then and there. And she started seeing things, going dizzy; obviously that drug wasn't a 24 hour go away one.

'Damn, that drug is making me weak again, but why do I feel this presence in me…? I got to stay awake and not pass out, but I feel so tired… Toshiro was right; I should've taken it easy. Man I feel like an ass…I probably will never admit it though…'

With that last thought Karin was in a middle of a flash step over a building to another, when she suddenly went numb and fell forward towards the ground, with a figure smirking evilly and watching from a far distance.

"Hehe~ Looks like she's falling, better hurry Soul Reaper Captain." The figure said to themself and was gone once again.

**_A/N: Yeah you better hurry Toshiro! What's up with this person? Karin is starting to be herself and she just cried her eyes out in front of Toshiro and now you're making her fall with that drug again? What the hell? Read more to find out what's going to happen to Karin and Toshiro! Keep a look out for my updates ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 4**_

_**Previously…**_

_"Hey Karin, don't push yourself so hard! You're still recovering if I must remind you!" Toshiro yelled towards her way._

Karin couldn't hear him, she was going too fast and the wind was blowing right into her ears. Then she started to feel kind of tired as if she could just pass out right then and there. And she started seeing things, going dizzy; obviously that drug wasn't a 24 hour go away one.

'Damn, that drug is making me weak again, but why do I feel this presence in me…? I got to stay awake and not pass out, but I feel so tired… Toshiro was right; I should've taken it easy. Man I feel like an ass…I probably will never admit it though…'

_With that last thought Karin was in a middle of a flash step over a building to another, when she suddenly went numb and fell forward towards the ground, with a figure smirking evilly and watching from a far distance._

"_Hehe~ Looks like she's falling, better hurry Soul Reaper Captain." The figure said to themself and was gone once again._

_**Present Storyline**_

"KARIN!" Toshiro yelled and flash stepped faster than he's ever gone.

"To-Toshiro?" Karin could see Toshiro rush towards her falling, numb body.

'Damn this, now I'll never hear the end of this from him. Wait, his eyes are they filled with concern and worry?' Karin thought before she lost consciousness for a bit.

Before Karin came 10 feet from hitting the ground, Toshiro caught her in his arms. Karin was kind of out consciousness and Toshiro shook her to snap her out of it.

"Karin? Karin! Answer me god damn it."

Karin opened her eyes and blinked a few times to see Toshiro holding her and looking down at her filled with worry and a bit of anger.

"Toshiro? What the? What just happened?"

"You were going too fast and your body probably went numb again. I told you to take it easy, Karin. Why didn't you listen?" Based off Toshiro's voice you could tell he was a bit angry with her, but realizes he needed to be calm with her.

"Sorry, I must've not heard you. Just like my brother I guess, got to listen better I guess." Karin did sound like she was sorry, but her head was killing her and affecting her voice a little.

"Well no more of that until you're up to full strength. You got that? Don't make me order you." Toshiro said being very serious.

"Don't start ordering me around Toshiro. I don't handle that very well and you know it. So don't you even dare right now alright, I said I was sorry, okay?" Karin said a bit pissed at him.

"Fine, and sorry, wrong choice of words. I just don't want you over exhausting yourself that's all."

Toshiro's voice was softer and calm this time and knew he just had to be patient with her.

"Alright…I'll try my best." Karin said, feeling less pissed and more promising now.

Toshiro continued to flash step with her in his arms until they arrived at her work, with two minutes to spare. Her work was a restaurant/café kind of place by the name of "Sakura no Hana Niwa" (The Cherry Blossom Garden). It looked like a fine and expensive place based off the appearance of things. With it having cherry blossom trees as you enter through the doorway and the outside having the appearance of an imperial palace fit for an emperor.

"You work here? It looks quite stunning for an eating place in the World of the Living. And yet that sorry excuse for a girl works here with you." Toshiro sighed and set Karin down gently.

"Yeah I know, but it's a really nice restaurant, actually it's more like a café. And that girl is the owner's daughter, welcome to life. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you for earlier and all, and putting up with me back there." Karin said while changing into her human form, but she wasn't telling the whole story about the place.

While Toshiro saw his gigai running up towards them, he walked over to it and got in it and walked back over to Karin; he was wearing a simple black dress shirt that had an ice dragon decal on his left sleeve along with a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a simple pair of brownish dress shoes, but they were more like running shoes. Toshiro Hitsugaya always in style like usual.

"No worries, Karin, now aren't you going to be late?"

Toshiro was walking and talking with Karin while entering through the doors of the place and saw that she was wearing some black jean capris with a white short sleeved shirt that said the restaurant's name and logo on it; it was a cherry blossom tree, and he could see it was her uniform and he thought the shirt fit her quite nicely.

"No problem Toshiro, we got here two minutes early and I'm automatically punched in on time right when I walk through the doors. And if you think this is my uniform then you're mostly correct, except on certain days when I have to wear something else." Karin said that while blushing about the other outfit and what would happen if Toshiro ever saw her in it.

Toshiro gave her a puzzled look. "Something else? Like what?"

"Well, let me put it this way, I have to wear a-." Karin was then rudely interrupted.

"HEY! MANLADY KUROSAKI! YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN LUCKY TO GET HERE ON TIME, BUT YOUR SHIFT STARTS NOW!" yelled the person.

Karin and Toshiro turned around to see a prissy girl with light purple hair in a ponytail and wearing a layered tank top, a mini skirt way too short for her, along with some red high heel stilettos, and obviously wearing too much make-up. The girl was the owner's daughter. Her name is Nikui Kaika (Hateful Blossom), the worst kind of girl you want to know.

Toshiro glared at Nikui. 'So this is that girl. Man she's such an immature, prissy, stuck up kind of human. I question how Karin puts up with her.'

Karin sighed. "Alright, fine Nikui. But there's no need to yell like you usually do when you break a nail, or when a guy dumps you." Karin had meant for it to be funny.

It worked; Toshiro turned towards Karin and gave off a slight smile and a slight chuckle, while Nikui was just boiling with rage.

"Look here, Ku-ro-sa-ki. I don't give a fuck what you say. So stop chatting with your friend who's too good for you and get in your other outfit. It's one of those days where you have to wear it, just try not to take off your clothes and start asking the men to sleep with you. After all, a man lady like you would be so desperate." Nikui smirked and then winked at Toshiro.

"Besides, he's too good to be your boyfriend, so maybe I should take him for my own. What do you say, Toshiro~?" Nikui asked Toshiro while Karin was just boiling.

Toshiro just glared at the girl, but replied, "First of all, it's Hitsugaya to you if you didn't know from eavesdropping on us, and second of all, no. Stay away from me and leave Karin alone or you will regret it, a girl of your intellect should at least know that much next to nothing."

Karin just stared in shock and awe at Toshiro's choice of words and Nikui's expression was just priceless. Her mouth was wide open like, it was as if she's never been so rejected.

"F-Fine! Have it your way! And Kurosaki you're on in 20 minutes, so get your ass ready!" And with that, Nikui began to walk away.

'Oh just they wait. I can't wait for what I'm about to do to that Kurosaki girl, and her "friend" there will just realize how much of a bitch she is, and maybe if I'm lucky, I can go out with him, even with that little rejection, it doesn't mean a thing to me. I love being like this, I'm so the queen, hehe~.' Nikui thought as she was walking away from the two, smirking quite evilly.

Karin was still in awe of what Toshiro said and thought Nikui got what she deserved. But the statement she said towards Karin did hurt a little, considering Karin still not thinking straight from the incident. Toshiro noticed this and turned to face her and put a hand on her shoulder. A sign showing he was concerned in a way.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. You go find a seat or go walk around town, I'll be fine Toshiro." Karin gave off a fake smile and headed to the changing room.

Toshiro didn't believe Karin, but he sighed and went with it for now and went to go take a seat.

About 20 minutes pass, and Toshiro is sitting at quaint little table close to a stage like area that had these flowers all around and a pole in the middle of the stage which he was beginning to question about for the past few minutes, the place was starting to look like more of a strip joint then a high fancy café/restaurant.

He was sipping some green tea and beginning to worry about Karin again.

'I hope Karin is okay, I know she's lying so I don't get involved, but I can't help but worry.'

Toshiro was driven out of his thoughts from a young man at the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman today is that day of the week, the week when one of our employees comes out in that irresistible outfit and entertains you all, especially the men. I give you Miss Kurosaki."

Karin then stepped out onto the stage in a really short geisha kimono; it was blue with white branches of cherry blossom trees on it. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing blue eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. She looked quite stunning and quite beautiful.

Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight of her. He was mixed for emotions except that he was blushing quite a bit, and his member was beginning to throb because of how seductive Karin looked. He thought she was so beautiful, if he could, he would just pick her up and take her right there and walk out of the place, but very slim chances of that ever happening.

Karin was trying to hide herself from Toshiro, but was failing, and her face was as red as a tomato. She sighed and was about to say something when all of a sudden, cold, freezing, water poured down on and over her.

"Ah!" Karin had kind of screamed out of shock and surprise.

Toshiro's eyes widened in anger and concern and kind of yelled out her name, "Karin!"

She was completely soaked with the eye shadow running down her face and then Nikui walked out onto the stage.

"Oh Karin, you're all wet, here, let me take this wet kimono off of you!" Nikui smirked and pulled the whole kimono off, only leaving Karin in her wet, lacy undergarments.

"Time for the real show, boys, and here's your favorite slut to fuck around with!" Nikui yelled across the whole restaurant.

Men in the restaurant started whistling, while women were looking away in disgust and everyone was laughing at Karin. Toshiro was getting quite angry with the men in the room, even some of the women, and the sorry excuse for a human, Nikui; then the temperature in the room suddenly went drastically cold.

Karin was cold and angry as could be, but also embarrassed of Toshiro seeing her like this and just actually was going under stress because of what happened yesterday. So she pushed Nikui off the stage and stuck the middle finger at her as Nikui landed onto a table and then ran off the stage with a water trail not too far behind.

Toshiro got up and walked over to Nikui. "You are nothing but human trash. Don't go near Karin ever again."

Nikui smirked and snickered. "Oh please~. I have to, this is her job and I can do as I please. Besides she has no one and she has to work here. So why not just leave her and be with a real girl like me?"

"Wrong. She's not coming back to this place; I'll make sure of that. I'll take care of her. This way she doesn't have to deal with a bitch like you and so she doesn't get hurt again and that no one will ever hurt her. And a 'real girl'? Oh please, you're beyond fake, and the last thing from a girl. And I won't leave Karin, not like this." Toshiro said quite coldly and walked away toward the changing room, leaving Nikui puzzled and boiling with rage and shivering in the now cold restaurant.

'That son of a bitch, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Looks like that plan failed, I better try a little harder. That Kurosaki girl won't know what hit her.' Nikui thought before getting up and heading over to the air conditioner to turn up the heat and to shut up the laughter of the people who saw her fall.

_**A/N: Yay! Toshiro saved Karin from falling. But that bitch Nikui, what's her deal about? And what is planning on doing to Karin next time when she encounters again? Poor Karin, being humiliated like that, especially in front of Toshiro. But what does Toshiro mean he'll take care of her? Oooooooo, keep readin to find out more! And watch for updates, it's getting good~ ! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 5**_

After the incident on stage, Karin had run to the changing rooms and slammed the door shut and locked the door. She put a robe on over her wet clothes, and sat against the door with her knees hiding her face.

"I hate this job so much…But it's not like I have a fucking choice. It's either to continue working here or lose my home. I'm only 17 going on 18 in a few days, but I just can't take this shit. When did I get so weak?"

Karin was just bringing herself down even more. Then there was a knock at the door.

***Knock, knock***

"Who's there?" asked Karin.

"It's just me, can I come in?" It was Toshiro.

Karin stood up and opened the door for him to come in.

Toshiro walked in and closed the door behind. He then sighed.

"Karin, I'm sorry for what happened out there. No one should go through that."

She sighed. "It's fine. I've been dealing with this since I left home. I wish I could just quit, but then I lose my apartment and I'll be forced to move back to my old home."

Toshiro grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"It's not fine, you're getting hurt by people here; it's probably a reason why people are and were able to get to you so easily. You're stronger than this Karin, you and me both know that. But, you're not yourself when you work here. And you can quit, it's your choice. You won't lose your home and have to move back with your family."

"But Toshiro, how is that possible? How will I take care of myself or who will take care of me?"

"I will. I'm not going to leave you like this and have your life fall apart Karin. I'm here for you like I was when you were attacked by that Hollow when you were just a kid." His eyes showed that he meant it and Karin could see it too.

Karin jumped up and hugged him, with her arms wrapped around his neck, while her head was against his chest. She was kind of smiling.

"You were a kid yourself then too. But, you know, since you're so much taller now I can probably only put my head against your chest or the crook of your neck. You've grown up so much, and so have I, but what you're willing to do just for an old friend, it shows how giving you can be for people. I don't know how I'll be able to pay you back, but I do know that I'm mostly glad it's you I have to pay back because I…" Karin then stopped and she was blushing, but her face was hidden.

Toshiro blinked. "Because you what, Karin?"

"Oh nothing, forget I said that last part." She said sighing a little.

'Because I… love you... I love Toshiro…I think…but why is my heart beating so fast…but he only sees me as a friend in trouble…only a friend…' She thought to herself, sad about the last part.

Toshiro partially shrugged. "Okay if you say so. But, let's get out of here, I think you need to forget about this place."

He then pushed Karin away lightly and took out a soul candy and went Soul Reaper, and Karin followed along without the candy, and Karin's Soul Reaper uniform was pretty standard, except it had short sleeves, kind of similar to Rukia's new shihakusho when she restored Ichigo's powers after those 17 months.

"I think your gigai can get out through the window without anyone noticing, just tell him to go to Urahara's until you go back to retrieve him later." Karin made quite the suggestion and one that Toshiro's gigai took and jumped out the window and took off leaving Toshiro shocked that he followed Karin's offer.

Then Karin did the unthinkable, she went straight to the window, climbed out of it and yelled to Toshiro,

"Come and catch me if you can Tosh!"

With that she was off and out of sight in a blink of an eye.

"Karin! Get back here! Damn girl, just like her old self." Toshiro kind of grumbled and went right after her.

Karin was jumping from building to building to get over what happened at work, but to also have little fun with Toshiro, but she's also hoping that her body won't go numb again.

"Woohoo! I feel so much better now." Karin was laughing that out; she was beginning to have fun again.

"Karin! Get back here! Or wait up at least!" Toshiro was close behind her and trying to catch her, but he had his serious face on, which means he really wanted her to stop, but also for concern of what happened just about an hour or so ago.

"You're too slow Toshiro~. And you call yourself a captain?" Karin mocked him when turning her head toward him, showing off a smirk on her face.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and showed a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh I'll show you who's a captain you little…" Toshiro mumbled and stuck out his left hand.  
"Bakudo # 4, Hainawa."

With that, a yellow like glowing energy rope appeared and headed straight for Karin and it wrapped around her, causing her to stop on a nearby building.

"What the hell! Toshiro what was that for?" Karin yelled at Toshiro as he landed on the rooftop of the building.

He lifted his head showing a serious like look. "I told you to wait and you didn't, plus that smirk and the mocking comment about me being a captain was also part of it."

Karin pouted, "So unfair, I was only kidding around, snowball."

"Snowball? Wow, looks like you're back to yourself again, maybe a little too much." After Toshiro said that, he picked up Karin and threw her over his left shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Toshiro? Put me down!" Karin was struggling to break free.

"Nope. You didn't listen to me, so now I won't listen to you." Toshiro smirked slightly, but made sure Karin didn't see and started flash stepping with her.

"Damn it Toshiro, where are you taking me? Don't you have anything better to do? Like kill some Hollows and let me help?" Karin sighed figuring it was useless now at this point to fight back, besides, she didn't really mind being kidnapped and grabbed by Toshiro like this.

"There are currently no Hollows in the area, so no. And you'll see where we're going, don't be so impatient now or I'll think of a way to punish you." Toshiro said quite seriously.

"P-punish m-me?" Karin replied shakily.

Toshiro nodded and within seconds they were back in Karin's apartment. And Toshiro plopped Karin down on the couch, stilled tied up in the kido spell.

"Why are we back at my place? And what kind of punishments are you talking about Toshiro?" Karin asked in confusion while looking anywhere but at him and his eyes.

"We're back here because I thought this place be better suited for us to be right now. And those punishments aren't anything serious, you see, we're going to play a little game of who's right and who's wrong, and also a little of telling the truth, to get to know each other a little more since we haven't seen each other for quite a while." Toshiro's gaze intensified and a smirk forming on his lips.

Karin slightly blushed the way Toshiro was looking at her, which is why she's trying not to look at him. So she began struggling to break free of the kido again and tried to jump over the couch to get away.

"I don't think so." Toshiro said kind of seductively; in Karin's perspective of hearing; in Karin's ear as he grabbed her from behind.

Karin was blushing quite a bit now and glad that he couldn't see her face. She was as red as the inside of a very juicy watermelon and Toshiro just loves watermelon.

Toshiro sensed that her face was going red and she was growing tense.

"You're quite tense, are you all right, Karin?"

The way he said her name in her ear made her shiver from the surprising heat of his breath.

Toshiro blinked and turned Karin around to see her face was red and he became confused.

"Are you really okay, Karin? Your face is practically the color of the inside of a watermelon."

Karin did her best to regain her composure, but it took a little bit before she responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about some things…So anyway, you said something about playing a little game?" She quickly changed the subject once again today.

"Ah, yes. It's like a little catching up game, kind of like 20 questions I suppose, but it's really about the other person." Toshiro explained.

"Ah okay, I get it, but first…WILL YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS KIDO SPELL!" Karin yelled right in his face, obviously wanting out of his kido spell.

Toshiro smirked and shook his head no, which enraged Karin.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" she yelled again.

Toshiro sighed, but responded.

"First, I don't want you breaking out of here when I ask you a simple question, and second, it's for my own safety if I ask you a certain question you don't like and you would beat me into a pulp. So just be calm and once we're done, I'll release the kido on you, alright?"

"Fine…" Karin mumbled.

Toshiro sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Karin.

"Okay, I'll go first." Toshiro suggested and Karin was just waiting for his question.

"Since when did you have a taste of revealing nightwear?" Toshiro asked while half smirking, trying to contain a chuckle.

Karin's face turned red all over, but responded.

"What's it to you how I dress? But, if you must know, I'm maturing and even a tomboy such as myself needs a little bit of revealing nightwear now and then."

Toshiro smirked and mumbled. "More than a little…"

"What did you say?" Karin asked, becoming suspicious.

"Oh nothing, anyways, your turn to ask me a question."

Karin thought for a second before coming up with one.

"So, Toshiro, why are you really here in the World of the Living? It can't be just for Hollows and to wait for my answer of coming along or not." Karin was having mixed feelings about why he was really here, so she just had to ask.

Toshiro blinked and looked oddly at Karin. "Are you implying that I lied to you?"

Karin was shocked by his question. Her calling him a liar, although, Karin is one to suspect something up.

"No, no, it's just that…I'm just wondering if there's something major that you're hiding from me…you've done it before."

Toshiro sighed. "Fair enough, but honestly, the only reasons Head Captain Yamamoto even assigned me were for Hollow control and for your answer to come with me or not back to Soul Society."

Karin sighed and turned away from Toshiro, "Sorry, I just had to ask because I…" she then her voice trailed off and her face became a bit red and a tear was forming.

'Because I want to know you and trust you Toshiro, I care about you, more than you know, way, way more. I think I have fallen for him…wait, snap out of it Karin, he's a Captain! A fucking Captain, he has other stuff to do then have a relationship, especially with someone like…me…'

Toshiro blinked and turned to see Karin's face. "Because you what, Karin? And are you okay?"

Karin responded, trying to sound more composed and held back the tear, "I'm fine. I think I'm just getting tired again or something." She put on her fake smile, classic Karin move.

Toshiro smirked. "I can help with that. Just close your eyes and turn to my direction."

Karin blinked in confusion, but did it anyway. She turned around, closed her eyes. "Okay now what, Toshiro?"

Toshiro stuck out his hand and placed it on Karin's forehead. His hand then started to go cold, not freezing, but a soothing coldness.

'It feels so cold, but it feels so soothing, his hand is making me feel all relaxed and calm. I wish this could last, it just feels right…' Karin thought while slowly drifting off.

"Shhhh… Sleep, Karin. Sleep…" He whispered it so soothingly and lightly Karin began to feel relaxed and slowly passed out on the couch and into his lap.

As she passed out, Toshiro got up and removed the kido, put his haori over the sleeping girl. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek and forehead this time, the only time he can ever do and does that is when she's passed out.

"Get some more rest Karin; you might as well need it." Toshiro said while letting a rare smile appear on his face.

He then leaned down onto his knees and moved his fingers through her hair.

'I'll be here for her, always I hope. Everyone needs someone in their life. I know Karin does, but so do I…I still question about how I'm feeling or how she even feels. But, who could fall for a cold hearted Soul Reaper like me?' He thought then sighed.

"Oh, Karin…" He watched the sleeping girl enter her dreams and sleep soundly.

And was Karin having quite the dream.

_**A/N: Awe Toshiro... And I had to include a little HitsuKarin humor in this. Anyways, Karin is feeling so doubtful about her feelings for Toshiro, honestly I think she's afraid of rejection or him leaving again. Will you two both just admit you both practically love eachother! And you just wait till next chapter, it's Karin's dream and it's going to get hot~ So if you ain't into them lemons and that kind of stuff, don't read the next chapter. Keep and eye out for my updates and for next chapter~ ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 6**_

After Toshiro had made Karin pass out, she began to have quite the dream, but she just didn't realize it.

**Karin's POV**

I woke up on my couch to see Toshiro wasn't there and I felt a little funny.

_"Toshiro? Where did you go?" I asked while looking around my living area, but I noticed something different about it, it was dim with only candles light around the whole room._

_It was quite weird to see all the candles everywhere, and it took me a minute to even realize what I was wearing._

_I gasped at what I was wearing, it was the same kimono I wore at work earlier today, but it was shorter and more revealing of my legs and chest area, including my shoulders, and I didn't have any undergarments under it. My face went red instantly._

_"Why am I in this again? And where's my undergarments?" I ran quickly over to my wall mirror to see my hair was also done in a way you would only see a geisha wear, and there were cherry blossoms in my hair as well._

_"What's going on here? Why am I dressed like this? Did Toshiro…"_

_"Did Toshiro do what?"_

_I turned around to see who interrupted me and it was Toshiro with a smirk on his face and wearing nothing but a dark, silk blue kimono like robe on, I felt my cheeks start to go red all over again._

_"To-Toshiro? Why are you…and why am I…?" I was at a loss for words._

_"Dressed like this? Simple, I changed you while you were passed out." Toshiro had said it so suave like, it sent shivers down my body._

_"Why would you..?"_

_"Do that? Well, I want the person I'm going to take as my own to be in something quite seductive and irresistible." His smirk then widened and came closer towards me, sending all sorts of chills throughout my body._

_  
"Take as y-your own? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I said that quite nervously while trying to back up even further away from him, but I was up against the wall and for some reason I couldn't go Soul Reaper and pass through the wall, wait I am in my Soul Reaper form, but why can't I use any of my abilities…?_

_"This is not a sick joke, Karin. I wouldn't wish to hurt you, especially like that." He showed a look of seriousness and was just a couple feet from me._

_I could see he was telling the truth, but that just made my face go beyond red and right in front of him, which made a smirk come back onto his face._

_'He really means it? But why out of the blue like that? I mean sure I feel the same way, but I always thought he only wanted to remain friends so I don't disturb what he's doing in Soul Society. But why do I feel my heart pounding so much right now and my hormones starting to act up even though he's just a couple feet away from me? I must be more deeply in love with Toshiro than I thought…'_

_"Come here." He suddenly pulled me by the waist and I was flush against him while looking up at his piercing teal eyes that were filled of lust, seriousness, and I even saw love._

_I gasped and that's when Toshiro took the chance and leaned down and captured my lips with his in a gentle yet passionate kiss._

_My eyes were wide open, but they began to slowly close and I found myself responding to his kiss. It felt like pure heaven, and this was just a kiss. It got even more heated when Toshiro asked for entrance with his tongue, and I happily obliged, but he was making me lose my mind when his tongue slid and played with mine._

_When he pulled back I was regaining my breath and I was also a bit sad that it ended, but I wasn't prepared for whatever he was going to do next._

_"To-Toshiro…" I whispered as I was still regaining air._

_His eyes deepened with more lust and love while staring down at me. It nearly took my breath away. He then leaned down and picked me up and placed me in his strong arms bridal style, and I then lost my breath._

_Toshiro then began to caress my upper thighs, which was close to where the kimono ended on me and I was praying he wouldn't stick his hand in my kimono and touch my "private" areas down there. Either way, I was blushing like there was no tomorrow and I let out a soft little moan._

_He then began walking towards my bedroom, and once he slid open the door, I noticed my bed was replace by a futon bed big enough for two. This was it, Toshiro was going to make love to me and make me his and only his._

_"Toshiro…" I said in a faint whisper, but he heard me._

_Toshiro then carried me to the futon and laid me down on it, and before I could say anything, he towered over me and stole my lips with a more rough and heated kiss. _

_I was losing my mind of the pleasure of this, but then he took a step further and began to untie the sash that was around my kimono, my face instantly went red all over again. _

_He pulled away from my lips and stared into my eyes, trying to send a silent message to me. But before I could register that message, he began to kiss and leave love bites/marks on my neck, another indication I was his now and no one else can or could have me. _

_I was trying to hold back my moans of pleasure, but I was failing and Toshiro took advantage of that by finishing untying my sash. All he had to do now was easily open my kimono and throw it aside so he could begin his assault all over my body and make sure he didn't miss a single spot._

_But, before he could do that; he unclipped my hair and let it flow down around me. Then, he grabbed the couple of flowers that were left in my hair and sniffed them._

_"They smell refine, but they don't compare to you…" He then tilted my chin up with his cold fingers and placed a chaste kiss on my lips._

_Before I could respond, he pulled back and began to reveal my breasts through the kimono; he stared at them in awe and began to caress them. _

_Toshiro caressing my breasts was making me lose my mind, I couldn't hold back my moans and I was becoming so wet from all his teasing he was doing to my body. I just wanted to plead for him to take me, but I didn't want to ruin the special moment and give off the view point of me being pushy. _

_I wanted Toshiro to express himself whatever or however he pleased…I would do anything for him. At that moment he leaned down captured one of my nipples into his mouth and I gasped._

_'I-I…I can't think right…Toshiro is driving me crazy. I can't hold back much longer…I want Toshiro to take me…I…I…I love Toshiro! But how can I tell him that I love h-!'_

_Karin's thoughts were interrupted as Toshiro began to trail kisses down my breasts to my lower abdomen and practically tore the kimono right off of me. Leaving me vulnerable to him, especially his hungry, loving filled teal eyes. _

_Then I did the unthinkable and began tugging on his kimono, but he gently, yet firmly grabbed my hands and pinned them down over my head and faced me eye to eye._

_He then showed a smirk and leaned down to my ear and whispered._

_"Patience, Karin. I will take you soon, but give me time to explore you before I do."_

_My face reddened at what he said, but I nodded my head slightly and he continued his exploration of my lower regions._

_He lowered himself down towards my entrance and started to play around with it with his fingers._

_I could feel myself getting so wet for him, and he must've known too, because he then stuck a finger deep within me and I lost all sense of what was going on._

_"To-Toshiro!" I gasped at his advances, and then I let out a loud moan to indicate I was enjoying this._

_"You're definitely ready for me, Karin. You're so wet, but first…" He then plunged himself down to my entrance and began to stick his tongue inside me and lick around my most private areas._

_"Ah-AH! I-I can't think right! Toshiro!" I practically screamed at the sensation, it only made me wonder how the full love making will be like._

_Toshiro then pulled back and came back up to me; face to face, and my face was so red and my eyes were filled with desire and love for the person right in front of me._

_He could also see my unspoken message to take me, so he kneeled up and removed his kimono and I was in awe of his body._

_His body was like one crafted from the gods, and he had a faint six pack, I was glad, he was definitely in shape, but not buff like one of those muscle men you see on T.V., I was mesmerized by him. But, his not so little 'friend' caught my attention as well. _

_He was huge, which was scaring me at first, especially since this would be my first time. My virginity would be taken and it would be given to him, which is what I've wanted for quite some time now, but I never thought it was going to happen. _

_Toshiro looked into my eyes, lowered himself down and positioned himself at my entrance and then whispered to me in my face._

_"I love you, Karin." And he entered me._

_A moment of pain flashed through me, but he was going slow not to hurt me, but after he entered me a second time with more force I let out a scream of pleasure, and he knew he hit the right spot. So he continued his forceful, loving pace, wanting to hear my screams of pleasure, to hear me scream his name to the Heavens, and I was so close to doing that._

_After a few more thrusts, I could feel myself approach my climax and my walls trying to hold him prisoner inside of me, but Toshiro leaned down and whispered in my ear._

_"Come for me, Karin. Come for me."_

_That did it and I screamed and I came right when he came inside of me as well with his loving juices._

_"I love you, Toshiro!"_

_With that amazing sensation finished, Toshiro pulled out of me and lay beside me and pulled me close against his hot sweaty body._

_He then leaned down and kissed me lightly and looked into my eyes._

_"It's about time you said it, Karin." _

_He then placed his hand over my forehead and I began to feel sleepy._

_"Now wake up and actually tell me that you love me, Karin." He whispered._

_"Wait…what…what do you mean, you're right here, Toshiro…" And I was then claimed by sleep and darkness began to surround me_

**Back in Reality, No One's POV**

"Toshiro!" Karin woke up with a fright from the darkness, and then checked her surroundings.

She was on the couch and saw it was late, no candles, no kimono on her, and no Toshiro.

Karin began to feel horrible and could feel disappointment and tears come to her eyes.

"It was all a dream…Toshiro didn't…and he's not here…" she said it so quietly and began to sob silently with her hands covering her eyes to hide the tears.

Little did Karin know, Toshiro then appears back in the room and sees her upset, and begins to wonder what happened or what's wrong with Karin and what could make her actually shed those forbidden tears again.

"Karin?" Toshiro asked quietly.

Karin lifted her head up to see Toshiro and shock was written all over her face and the tears were still visible in her eyes.

How was she about to explain this one to Toshiro, especially about her dream…?

**_A/N: How is Karin going to explain all that to Toshiro? And I finally wrote the lemon, and I know, I'm a little evil for making Karin believe it was real, but maybe it'll give her more encouragement to tell Toshiro how she feels. And actually if I was Karin I wish it were real too, because Toshiro does have quite a body~ Karin you lucky girl! Anyway, let me know what you think and don't bash on me about the lemon, it's my first time writing one! And keep a look out for next chapter, check up with the updates! Because I might have schoolwork to finish up, but I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can! ;) _**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 7**_

_**Previously…**_

_"Toshiro!" Karin woke up with a fright from the darkness, and then checked her surroundings._

_She was on the couch and saw it was late, no candles, no kimono on her, and no Toshiro._

_Karin began to feel horrible and could feel disappointment and tears come to her eyes._

_"It was all a dream…Toshiro didn't…and he's not here…" she said it so quietly and began to sob silently with her hands covering her eyes to hide the tears._

_Little did Karin know, Toshiro then appears back in the room and sees her upset, and begins to wonder what happened or what's wrong with Karin and what could make her actually shed those forbidden tears again._

_"Karin?" Toshiro asked quietly._

_Karin lifted her head up to see Toshiro and shock was written all over her face and the tears were still visible in her eyes._

_How was she about to explain this one to Toshiro, especially about her dream…?_

_**Present**_

"To-Toshiro? Is it really you this time?" Karin asked between little hiccups from her crying.

Toshiro was shocked that Karin was crying again, especially twice in one day. He slowly approached her, being mindful and giving her some space.

"Yeah, Karin, it's me. Why wouldn't it be the real me?"

Karin sniffled and began to look away from him.

"I had another dream…and well you were there in a way and then at the end you weren't there…"

Toshiro studied her carefully before answering.

"Ah, so you had another nightmare?"

"You could say that…" She blushed when saying that.

'It was more like pure heaven; it was a dream which makes me quite sad that it wasn't real. But does this mean I'm really in love with Toshiro if I dreamt him making love to me? I don't know anymore, I can't tell what's real and not real anymore…'

Karin was spaced out and didn't realize it until Toshiro's voice snapped her out of it.

"Karin? Earth to Karin, you okay?"

She blinked a couple of times and turned back towards him, and she saw his eyes were kind of shining bright in the darkness surrounding them.

But she snapped back to Toshiro's question.

"Oh, yeah, um I'm fine. Just getting over that dream that's all…Anyway where were you just getting back from? I can tell that your attire is bit disheveled."

Toshiro blinked for a second and could tell that she was right; his attire was a bit disheveled.

"Hollows, I was out getting rid of some that were close to this area of town, the rest were left to Zennosuke. You know that man with the awkward hair job?"

Karin blinked a few seconds before realizing who he was talking about.

"Oh you mean Afro Dude?"

Toshiro sweat dropped a little at the ridiculous nickname but nodded. "Yeah, him."

Karin made a little attempt to smile, but her thoughts kept coming back to her about if she should tell Toshiro her dream or not.

'Just tell him Karin, this way you can tell him how you really feel! Maybe he feels the same way; I mean he's been here with you for this long without disappearing till the next day! But wait…maybe he already has a special someone in his life, I mean take that Momo girl for instance, he's talked about her before and how Aizen hurt her and crap and how he got badly injured for going on a rampage for hurting her…Let's face it, he probably cares about her more than he could ever care for a tomboy of a girl such as myself…All he sees me as is a friend in trouble…a friend in trouble…a friend in tr-.'

"Karin?"

Karin was brought out of her thoughts by Toshiro again.

"Ye-yeah, Toshiro?"

"You were spacing out again, you sure you're okay? Maybe I should keep an eye on you again tonight." Toshiro was beginning to get concerned, but his facial expression was unreadable at the moment.

"Oh, you don't have to…it's just that dream I just woke up from that's all." Karin said half-lying, she wanted Toshiro to stay.

"I think I'll stay again, probably even till I have to leave for Soul Society, but this dream of yours, would you care to talk about it? I know I'm in it somehow, or is it too personal to talk about?"

Karin pondered for moment, debating once again on telling him or not.

'Tell him! You need to tell him so he gets the idea of how you feel about him. But he could just reject me…and like I thought earlier, he could have that special someone. I just don't know, maybe I should tell him…I have to at least try…'

Before Karin could respond, Toshiro's soul phone went off and he checked it and his face of curiosity went straight to one of seriousness.

"Hollows again, I better take care of it. I'll be right back, Karin. You can tell me about it if you want to or not when I get back."

"Wait, Toshiro." It was too late; Toshiro flash stepped out of her room and went into the night sky to take care of the Hollow situation again.

Karin sighed in disappointment, her confidence to tell him slowly fading, but then something caught her eye; it was beeping and was on the edge of the couch.

Karin reached over for it, and grabbed it. She then realized Toshiro forgot his phone; kind of weird considering he just had it in his hands to check for Hollows.

"Toshiro forgot his phone. Hmm…" Karin was wondering if she should snoop through his phone or not, she was having quite the internal conflicts tonight.

'It would be wrong to look, but it would give me a chance to know somehow if he does have a girlfriend or such. Maybe just a peek…'

With that thought out, she flipped open Toshiro phone and saw he had a new message. She thought for a minute whether to open it or not, but curiosity got the better of her and hit the 'view now' option for the text message.

The message was from Momo Hinamori. And Karin's eyes widened from the message.

It read:

**Shiro~ **

**When are you coming home?**

**I miss you!**

**When you get back from your pointless mission I'm going to hug you and never let you go!**

**Because next time my Shiro isn't leaving for another mission anytime soon~**

**I'll make sure of it. **

**3 Your Momo **

Karin nearly dropped the phone from reading that message, and her heart just sank and shattered.

"H-he does have someone…I should've known…I mean he cares so much about her." Karin stuttered to admit it, but she feared that Toshiro was already was taken and her assumptions were somewhat proven, but she didn't know the whole story.

Karin got up, placed his phone on the couch and thought a cold shower would get her mind cleared.

She walked into her bathroom and began running the water, and while the water was running she began to strip herself from her clothing and walked into her shower under the freezing cold water and let her body soak in it.

"A-A cold shower might help…I-I just don't know what to think or do anymore…Maybe I should turn down Toshiro's offer and let him go home to…to her." Karin wasn't thinking straight and the cold water was making her feel worse because the coldness was reminding her of Toshiro.

Karin got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her frame and walked over to one of her bathroom mirrors and looked at her reflection.

Her mid-length black onyx hair was sticking to the side of her face because of the wetness of her body. Her eyes were kind of dull and filled with doubt and disappointment and she could only see her flaws in her appearance.

"Who could ever want to be with me anyway? Look at me; I'm nothing but a plain, dirty, tomboy. Maybe I should just go and make sure he never sees my sorry ass of a face ever again." Karin then banged her fist against the granite sink and just wanted to pull her hair out.

Then out of the blue, the figure appeared behind her and was in a black cloak so you couldn't see their face. The figure approached Karin from behind and they had some sort of knife like weapon in their hand.

Karin looked up and saw in the mirror's reflection that someone was behind her and she turned around and did a round house kick, knocking the knife out of the intruder's hand.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want! Answer me!" Karin screamed at the figure.

But all the figure did was smirk and scoffed.

"And what will you do Soul Reaper? It's not like you can fight in your weak emotional state over that Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Karin gritted her teeth. "You leave him out of this. Now get out of here before I get out my zanpakuto and slice your head off!"

"Is that a threat or a promise? Anyways, I have no time at the moment, but the time will come when I will finally be able to kill you or even kill your precious Toshiro right in front of you, or I could even take him from you. Not like it would matter, because your heart is filled with doubt about him."

The figure then appeared behind her right in front of her mirror and whispered in her ear,

"You love him, but he might not love you, he might love that one girl in Soul Society he usually speaks of, but who's to say?"

Karin's eyes were burning with rage and she turned around and hit the figure but punched the mirror instead; shattering it and leaving Karin's right arm bleeding immensely and pieces of glass cutting her legs and a bit of her face; she had to be in pain.

"Ah-Ah! Ow…Ow…!" Karin grunted from the pain.

The figure gave off a chuckle and appeared in front of her, "See you around, Karin Kurosaki, try not to kill yourself before I'm able to kill you~"

And with that, the figure was gone, leaving Karin bleeding out all over her bathroom floor.

Karin was beginning to lose consciousness from the blood loss and she was getting desperate and tried to stop the bleeding, but no avail.

"He-Help me, To-Toshiro…Please someone, help me!" Karin was barely able to yell that out, it came out a bit muffled but it could definitely be heard through her bathroom door, especially her groans of pain.

'Man that was stupid of me…but who was that person? They made me so angry and emotionally deranged for me to hurt myself, but I meant to hurt him, her, whoever…I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I need help…Toshiro where are you? You should've been back by now…Ow, these cuts aren't helping, I even have cuts on my legs and feet from the broken glass…I shouldn't of taken that cold shower either, I-I'm fr-freezing.'

"Wh-when did I get so stupid…? Toshiro! Toshiro…!" She yelled in whispers and continued to do so.

"Please…help me! Toshiro where are you? I…I…n-need you…!" And with that, Karin lost consciousness on her bathroom floor with a pool of blood surrounding her blood stained, towel covered, and cold figure.

Little did Karin know; Toshiro was on his way back, but he has yet to find out what happened.

_**A/N: You better hurry Toshiro! Karin is badly hurt and losing a lot of blood right now! Who the hell is this figure person? Why is this person wanting to kill Karin and making her lose her mind? And what up with the doubt again with a text message from Momo? If you're wondering, Toshiro is not having a thing with Momo. Momo is just being Momo and wanting to see Toshiro again, they have a brother and sister like relationship, but a certain Karin doesn't really know that. Toshiro you better straighten things out before anything else happens! Check for my updates of my next chapter, and remember it might be a bit longer because of schoolwork, but I'll update as often as I can ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 8**_

As Karin was unconscious and surrounded in a pool of blood in her bathroom, Toshiro entered back into the apartment.

"Karin?" Toshiro called out for her.

He saw nothing was wrong, but as he felt something was wrong.

As he was walking around the apartment looking for Karin he saw the bathroom door a little open and he could see blood coming out through the crack, his eyes widened and rushed to the bathroom and the sight he was about to see he wasn't prepared for.

"KARIN!" He practically screamed as he saw her lying on the floor surrounded by blood.

He quickly rushed to her side and found another towel to apply pressure to the blood's main source, her right arm.

He could hear her faint groans of pain and she barely had a pulse, he kept apply pressure until he could cautiously wrap the towel around her arm.

Toshiro then picked up Karin gently and quickly, but carefully carried her to her bedroom and laid her down to clean off the rest of her wounds.

She had cuts on her legs, on the bottom of her feet, some on her cheeks and the worst of all was on her arm. The blood was still coming out, but very slowly now and not as severe, and it was starting to stain Karin's white bed sheets.

Toshiro was desperately trying to wake her up.

"Karin! Karin wake up damn it! You have to wake up! Don't die you hear me!" Toshiro practically yelled, but not harshly.

But no response, Karin was out cold, probably could be for a while, but no one knew. To provide extra warmth, Toshiro once again removed his haori to provide Karin warmth; a habit he's picked up on; and he wiped the little bloody cuts on her cheeks with his thumb.

Karin winced at the touch, a sign to Toshiro as that she's at least responsive in a way.

"Karin?" He began to caress her cheek.

Karin tossed and turned a little and hesitantly and slowly opened her eyes.

"To-Toshiro?" She was barely able to speak.

"Karin, I'm right here. Now what happened, you're a bloody mess and you could've died if I didn't show up." Concern was in his voice, but also guilt and anger for allowing this to happen, but his face always kept from showing it; it showed more of it as if he was angry towards her.

Karin took a deep breath and winced in pain for a second and began to speak, quite softly actually.

"There was a figure in the bathroom, I went to punch it, but I ended up punching the mirror instead…Originally, the figure was trying to kill me, but I…I nearly killed myself…I'm sorry, Toshiro…"

Toshiro grabbed one of Karin's hands and squeezed it gently, yet tightly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Karin. This wasn't your fault, but you should've been more careful, don't be so reckless next time. Please, for me Karin? I can't afford for you to get hurt anymore, first nearly being raped yesterday and now this, please just take it easy."

Karin looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it, but the way he said it to her made her think that he cared more than he was implying which made her blush a tiny bit.

"O-Okay, I promise Toshiro, for now anyways." Karin squeezed his hand back and gave off a little smile as best she could.

Toshiro sighed in relief, but was curious by what she meant she'll promise for now, but that was Karin being Karin.

"Karin, maybe you should get some rest, it's like 1 in the morning by now."

Karin kind of pouted at his suggestion, clearly not really agreeing.

"Aw, but Tosh, I ain't sleepy, can't we finish that get to know each other game from earlier until one of us passes out? And it'll pass the time while my pain starts to go away."

Toshiro sighed and figured she had a point, she's been basically sleeping and been out cold for most of the day, so he supposed there wouldn't be too much harm, but he just didn't want her to overexert herself from her wounds.

"Oh, alright, but I'll be right back, I think I dropped my phone in the other room and I don't know about me, but you're probably starving, so I'll bring some popcorn I guess?"

Karin nodded and released his hand for him to go.

"Alright, but make sure to put extra salt and butter on the popcorn."

Toshiro got up and nodded and headed for the door.

He found his phone on the couch and figured the popcorn bags were probably in the cupboards.

After a few minutes of searching, Toshiro found the popcorn and placed it in the microwave and hit the button that said 'popcorn' and it started cooking. He's gotten the gist of handling modern day appliances like Karin's microwave.

As time was flying by, Toshiro checked his phone and saw that a message from Momo was opened.

'Did Karin look through my phone, but why would she…?' Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted as he read Momo's message and his eyes widened in an assumption he was making to why Karin was snooping through his phone.

"Did Karin read this and become upset…? Does she like me and was scared I was…No it couldn't be, could it?" Toshiro whispered, having a vocal internal conflict with himself.

The popcorn did its final pop and was done, and Toshiro pulled it out and put in the extra butter and salt and place the popcorn into the plastic bowl.

Toshiro then walked back into the room and sat on the foot of the bed and was now in more comfortable clothing in a way; it was the same loosened long sleeved white dress shirt and light blue skinny jeans he wore the other night.

Karin frowned slightly, "I thought I said your gigai could stay at Urahara's?"

Toshiro sighed and place the bowl between them.

"Well I have to sleep somehow, and I don't think you want me wearing my Captain's attire the whole time."

Karin sighed, "You can sleep without your gigai you know, and I like it when you're in your uniform." She said that while looking away, blushing slightly.

Toshiro blinked in confusion for a second.

Karin could tell she confused him, so she added to her response,

"I mean…I know it's really you and not an imposter, especially with what's happened in the past day or two I should say now…"

Toshiro sighed and got up and took a soul candy and went Soul Reaper again, and he instructed his gigai to go and sleep on the couch. The gigai nodded and left the room, closing the sliding door on his way out.

Toshiro then turned to Karin with a kind of bored expression on his face.

"Happy now?"

Karin nodded and he sat back down on the bed taking a handful of popcorn and eating it somehow, which amazed him, he could eat without a gigai, how was that possible?

"How the?" Toshiro was in shock.

Karin giggled a little, "It's Urahara's special popcorn, Soul Reaper's can eat this. How else do you think I eat at times when on the go when fighting Hollows?"

Toshiro blinked and found he just had a dumb moment, but was snapped out of it when Karin tried to lean over and reach for some popcorn.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and placed another pillow behind her back/neck area so she wasn't completely lying down, but was kind of lifted up so she could at least see him.

"Take it easy, Karin, I'll feed you the popcorn, you can barely move your arm."

Karin pouted and protested a little, "Awe, come on Toshiro, it ain't going to kill me."

Toshiro's gaze intensified, a sign that she should listen.

"You promised to take it easy, Karin. And I don't think you want my haori and your bath towel to fall off and reveal yourself."

Karin blinked and realized that was all she was wearing and blushed at the statement and she gave in to his demands.

"Awe, okay…and good call on the whole clothing thing…So are we going to continue that game or what, Snowball~?" Karin teased a little as she changed the subject.

A tick mark appeared on Toshiro forehead and clenched his fist, "Will you stop calling me that?"

Karin giggled, "Nope, and nice way to start off the conversation. So do any other people beside me give you nicknames?"

Toshiro sighed and reluctantly answered her, "Yes…my friend Momo tends to call me Shiro, which can tick me off at times because she doesn't respect my title of me being a Captain, same thing with your brother with just calling me by my first name."

Karin frowned at the mention of Momo's name and looked down and her arm.

"Oh, sorry, never knew it could be so disrespectful, maybe I should start calling you Captain now…?"

Toshiro sighed and look back at Karin and shook his head no.

"No, not really, if you were under my command then yes, but you're a welcomed exception to calling me by my first name, just try to knock it off with the silly nicknames at times. Alright?"

"Alright…" Karin's voice started trailing off.

Toshiro then asked a question that's been pondering him for the last few minutes.

"Hey, Karin? Were you looking through my phone earlier?"

Karin blinked a few times and tried to look away.

"And if I was…?"

Toshiro frowned and got a little angered by her response.

"Well you had no right to go snooping through my phone; it's an invasion of personal privacy."

"Sorry, I was just curious about something…"

Karin then sighed, and her voice was trailing off, and obvious sign something was bothering her.

Toshiro noticed this and wanted to know what was wrong this time with Karin.

"Karin, what's wrong? I'm not that angry with you snooping, I just don't know why you did that.

Karin turned back and face him, she sighed and figured he might as well tell him in a way why she snooped.

"I just wanted to know if you had a…a…girlfriend or special someone, and just know you a little better since you can read me like a book so easily…"

Toshiro blinked in confusion and found his suspicions to be semi-proven, but wasn't so sure.

"Well I don't have a special someone or girlfriend, Karin. And you could just ask me about my life and what I do, I'm not afraid to share that with you."

Karin was shocked, 'Then what was the message from Momo about? Is he lying to me?'

"Are you lying to me?"

Toshiro was shocked by Karin's question. She was accusing him of lying to her, but then it hit him about that text message she read earlier.

"Why would I lie to you, Karin? I'm telling the truth, and you're probably thinking otherwise from that text message you probably read from Momo. Nothing is going on between me and her, I treat her as if she's my sister, and I've done so ever since we were little kids in the Rukon District. But Momo has always been a bit possessive over me, maybe a little too much."

Karin could see he was telling the truth, and then got the whole picture.

'That means…he's not with Momo…does this mean I might have a chance with him…? But wait…he already has enough on his mind then with his "sister" to worry about, besides his job as a Captain…where would I fit in his busy life…?"

"Oh, I see, sorry for thinking you were lying, Toshiro. And I figured you'd say no to a lot of questions if I asked you myself so I guessed snooping was the only way…I was wr-wrong."

It had struggled Karin slightly to admit she was wrong, because she was so wrapped up believing Toshiro was already taken by Momo that she didn't understand that she didn't hear the whole story.

Toshiro sighed and leaned over towards Karin and gave her a gentle pet on the head and then went to playing with a strand of her hair.

"It's alright Karin, and if you ever have a question, I'll try the best of my ability to answer you. Okay? Now I think it's getting late, maybe we both should get some sleep, and I know you already got plenty of sleep already, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few hours of extra sleep."

Karin yawned and nodded her head in agreement, even after all that sleep today she still felt tired.

Toshiro saw this and chuckled slightly and got up from the bed and was about to leave, but Karin grabbed his wrist with her left hand; since she can't move her right arm.

Toshiro was shocked by Karin's actions and was wondering what she was up to.

"Stay. Please?" Karin begged in a way.

"But Karin, I'll be right outside the door."

Karin shook her head.

"Stay here, I'm…" She mumbled the last part, since she wasn't one to admit she was afraid.

"Could you repeat that? I can't read mumbles, Karin."

Karin sighed and her grip on his wrist tightened slightly and she stuttered.

"I-I'm af-af-afraid…"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and figured it was probably because of what happened not too long ago. He sighed and approached Karin and started petting her head soothingly.

"Alright, I'll stay, but where would I sleep? It would be inappropriate for me to share the bed with you."

Karin was beginning to become sleepier from his touch, but responded.

"Yeah you can; my bed is big enough for two, maybe even three. I'll just sleep under the covers and you can sleep over the covers. Besides, you're not a pervert; I know you won't try anything."

Karin showed a small smile and Toshiro sighed, but complied with Karin's request.

He got onto the bed on the other side and laid down and put his head on a pillow and he placed his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, standing up leaning against the edge of the bed.

Karin's smile was still shown on her face, with Toshiro right beside her like this, she figured she be safe.

Karin yawned, "Goodnight, Toshiro…"

"Goodnight, Karin." And with that, Karin fell asleep.

Toshiro wasn't nearly as tired so he watched Karin sleep and began to think of some things again.

'She probably won't admit it, but maybe she was jealous of Momo…wait, does that mean she likes me more than a friend? No way, that can't be it; I mean why would she fall for a guy like me? But then why do I have these feelings about her, and she hasn't turned me down from anything, and that dream of hers. She said I was in it, but she woke up once I disappeared in it…maybe, just maybe, Karin likes me more than a friend…But now I have the feeling to…'

Toshiro stopped his thoughts and leaned closer to Karin's sleeping face and he did the unthinkable, he kissed her.

Toshiro kissed Karin lightly and pulled away after a moment so he didn't wake her.

'Why did I just kiss Karin? Does this mean I…I really like her more than a friend? Or do I…I love her? I mean I have these feelings for her, but I never thought love would come to mind… I love, Karin…Yeah, I love, Karin.'

"I love you, Karin." Toshiro said in a whisper as he began to fall asleep and he placed one of his arms over Karin, protectively.

"I love you…" And with that, Toshiro fell asleep with a sleeping Karin who had no idea with what just happened.

_**A/N: Awe Toshiro, you kissed Karin and said that you love her. Now actually tell her that when she's awake! Okay longest chapter yet, but it was so worth the extra words to get this posted. Now where will Toshiro go with his feelings, same with Karin and her doubts? Keep reading to find out, because I have quite a few ideas up my sleeves, Hehe~. Keep an eye out for my updates, and remember I still will probably have schoolwork to catch up on, so if I don't update by tomorrow or such, don't be disappointed! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 9**_

The sun was beginning to rise, somewhat, so it was now around 7 in the morning.

Karin was the first to wake up, she felt a presence was on her lips even though nothing was there, and when she opened her eyes she saw an arm over her frame and was holding her in a protective manner, and she looked over to her side to see Toshiro quite close to her and was still asleep.

Karin blushed quite a bit from Toshiro's closeness, but took advantage of it and got out her left arm and reached out for Toshiro's hair to ruffle it, but her wrist was snatched before she came within a centimeter of his hair.

"Don't even think about it." Toshiro said groggily, obviously just waking up.

Karin giggled slightly, "Good morning to you too Mr. Sleepy Head. You're usually up before me."

Toshiro yawned and sat up, stretching while doing so.

"Well I was busy watching you for a bit before I fell asleep, so that's probably why I woke up after you."

Karin blushed in secret of the thought of Toshiro keeping an eye on her.

"Ah, I see. You didn't have to do that, but why?" Karin asked while getting up from the bed; forgetting she had cuts on her legs and feet and they still stung.

"Ow!" She yelped and jumped back onto the bed, landing against Toshiro's chest.

Toshiro looked down at her and played with a strand of her hair, while Karin was trying to blush at the closeness of his chest and her.

"So you wouldn't get hurt again, but it looks like I forgot to cover up those other cuts of yours."

Karin sighed, "Really, you don't say? You think you can try to heal them or something?"

"I can try, but I'm not all too skilled in healing. It might take a while before you can use your feet, Karin."

Karin smirked, "Then you might just have to carry me then?"

Toshiro scoffed and smirked right back, "Only if you want me to, but not all the time. I'm not your servant you know?"

Karin giggled, "Oh darn, so close. But can you at least carry me to my couch? I want to lay out when you're going to do that."

Toshiro sighed, but complied; he grabbed Karin into his arms, and gently got off the bed and carried her, bridal style, into her living area and laid her out on the couch.

"There, better now?"

Karin nodded and smiled; blushing secretly from the recent closeness.

'I really like it when he picks me up...I feel so close to him, I swear I could hear his heartbeat...Karin you got to get it together girl!'

"Much, thanks."

Toshiro then kneeled down and touched the bottom of Karin's feet and his hands lit up a blue like aura and transferred the blue aura to around her feet.

"There, just let that sink in for a little bit and you should be good."

Karin nodded her head and noticed she still had his haori over her towel covered body.

"Oh, Toshiro? Do you want your um haori back?"

Toshiro blinked and looked back down to his work on her feet.

"Nah, not at the moment, I'll take it back when you dressed into more appropriate clothing, I don't feel like taking it from you since you only have a towel covering your body."

Karin blushed slightly, "Oh, okay, I just thought you'd miss it."

Toshiro shrugged and removed his hands from Karin's feet and the blue light went away.

"There, I might be a little rusty and I'm no Orihime Inoue, but your feet should be okay."

Karin tested her feet and wiggled them, then the real test.

She stood up and could actually stand, but her legs were still a bit beat up, she just ignored them.

She smiled and jumped down and hugged Toshiro.

"Thank you! I can walk again, in a way at least."

Toshiro sighed and patted the back of her head and stood up.

"You're welcome, now will you please go and get changed? I have to make a phone call to the Head Captain and he's probably going to be suspicious of what I've been up to."

Karin pouted and pulled away from him.

"Awe, okay, but if he asks, it's just a game of catch up between two friends." Karin then dashed out of the room and into hers as Toshiro took out his soul phone and placed a call to Soul Society.

Karin looked through her drawers on what to wear today, and she had quite a few options to choose from.

Since it was hot outside probably, she chose a pair of white sports shorts that went down to her mid-thigh, the usual pair of lacy undergarments because all her sports bras got lost in the wash somehow last week, and for a shirt, she chose a black shirt with the words 'Try Me' written on it. A typical Karin outfit if she wanted to go out and play soccer or lounge around the apartment on a rainy day. Today it was just for the morning until they wanted to go outside sometime.

Karin removed the towel and got changed. She folded Toshiro's haori and laced in on the bed next to the towel. She then looked at herself in her bedroom wall mirror.

"Is that girl me? A plain, dirty, ugly, no sense of taste tomboy… I have no chance with Toshiro…not even if I was in a frilly dress or girly outfit wearing high heels."

Karin sighed and just kept saying all the false negatives about herself.

After about a couple minutes with combing out her hair, she grabbed Toshiro's haori and put it on. She was trying to have a little fun and play the role of Toshiro's Captain Position for a little bit.

She walked up to the mirror and began to mimic Toshiro, using a deep voice to add the effect.

"I'm, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10. I have a lazy lieutenant who won't do her work. Rangiku, stop drinking sake and get back to work!"

Karin was practically laughing at her Toshiro impression, and then she continued.

"I also have somewhat spikey, white hair, and if you're wondering if I use hair dye or hair gel to keep my hair like this then you're wrong. It's all natural~ and I'm also a paper workaholic who doesn't know when to lay back and I-!"

"Are you done?"

Karin jumped at the voice, and turned to see Toshiro standing in her doorway with his arms crossed. Karin just got busted.

"Oh, Toshiro! I was just…um, um…" Karin stuttered to come up with an answer.

"Impersonating me? Yeah, nice try, Karin. I'll take my haori back now if you please." Toshiro was semi-amused by Karin's action, yet also a bit annoyed, but not that much.

Karin took off his haori and handed it back to him, she was surprised how he wasn't angry with her for that.

"So you're not mad?"

Toshiro put his haori back on and look straight at her.

"Not really, it was actually kind of amusing, a little annoying, but amusing to watch. I needed something to give me a slight laugh from my talk with the Head Captain."

"Oh yeah, what did you talk to him about?"

Toshiro adjusted his haori and sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well about how you haven't decided on coming with me or not back to Soul Society, the Hollow situation, and now apparently he's assigned us on an undercover mission here in Karakura."

Karin was confused by this; I mean why send them on an undercover assignment in the World of the Living?

"Why us? And what's this undercover mission about?"

"There's a Hollow going around disguised as a human and lures others out to their doom so he or she can devour their souls. As Soul Reapers we must stop this before the Hollow becomes more powerful, thus turning into an arrancar most likely. And we were chosen because no one else is available and the Hollow's victims or crowd it usually lures around in is around your age group."

Karin sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"So I'm or we're Hollow bait so we can kill this thing? Where are we going undercover at?"

Toshiro looked through his phone real quick before answering.

"Head Captain Yamamoto sent me the location of the Hollow's next probable target, it's apparently at a gathering, or a club I should say not too far from here, Club -."

"Neko Society?" Karin finished for him.

Toshiro looked at her in shock.

"So you know of this place?"

Karin nodded sadly and frowned, looking away and out her window instead.

"Yeah, it's this fancy, high club, I tried to get in once with my sister before I moved out. They let her in, but they kicked me right out the front door, literally. They called me a dirty little whore and told me to scram."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Karin.

"Well aren't they bastards? And now we have to go undercover there, great. Karin, I'm sorry that had occurred, but maybe just this once you can push through it so we can get rid of this Hollow? And if they give you any trouble, I'll handle them, okay?"

Karin sighed, but nodded her head weakly.

"So when is this mission thing?"

"Tonight, we got to be quick and get some disguises together."

Karin raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"You mean get me a dress and you a tux?"

Toshiro shrugged, "I suppose. That means I should probably head over to Urahara's to retrieve my gigai; he apparently sneaked out last night sometime and headed over there. And I might as well get a tux while I'm out. Do you want to come along, Karin?"

Karin shook her head no. "Nah, I think I'll leave you to get your things together and I'll get together here. I don't think you want to see me changing in front of you into one of those stupid dresses…"

'Not like I look pretty or good in them anyway…' Karin thought sadly.

Toshiro noticed something was bothering Karin, especially about dresses.

"Karin, what's wrong? You're bringing yourself down that you have to wear a dress. I think you'll look fine, just look at your positives and not your negatives. You'll be fine." Toshiro then gave one of his rare gentle smiles.

Karin was stunned by his words, but complied with them and nodded her head.

"O-okay." Karin stuttered.

'I think he just said I look good, but wait till he sees me in a dress…' Karin mentally sighed.

After that taken care of, the two had some breakfast, they basically fought over what to eat, but in the end they decided on some waffles and eggs cooked by Karin. Then later on, they had some lunch, just a ham and cheese sandwich then and there.

After lunch, Toshiro headed out, it was around 1:00 and would be back by 5:30 to pick Karin up so they could head over to the club.

Karin was once again left alone in her apartment and it left her wondering on what to wear for the stupid club, so she walked back into her room to find something.

"Ugh! There's like nothing! And I've been searching for like 4 hours! And Toshiro's going to be back soon!" Karin gave up and fell back onto her bed.

Then something caught her eye, there was something left hanging in her closet, it was a white strapless dress that had a pattern of light blue cherry blossoms going from the waist down and a nice icy blue sash to go around it.

Karin walked over and took the dress off the hanger taking a closer look at it.

"How did I miss this? Well it'll have to do, I'll probably look butt ugly in it, but I have to wear something of high class at that club."

Karin got undressed and redressed in a lacy strapless white bra and a pair of lacy white underwear and placed the dress over her undergarments and tied the sash behind her in a nice simple bow; plus she found the dress to go just below her knees. She then pulled her mid-length black onyx hair in a ponytail, but still let her two bangs on each side of her face hang down like usual.

She then got out the make-up kit her sister gave her for Christmas that she thought she would never use in her life, but has to now. She put on a simple blush on her cheeks, a light; almost icy; blue eye shadow, and added a little strawberry chap stick that made her lips surprisingly shine for some reason.

Karin decided not to wear any earring accept for these ice soccer ball ones Toshiro got her for her as a late birthday present last year. And to top off the jewelry, she put on a diamond heart necklace that she had since she was little.

All that was left to take care of were the shoes. And she found the right pair; they were open-toed silver flat sandals that her sister also got her for last Christmas. And whoa-la! Karin was ready to go and was looking like she was going to the dance of her dreams; personal dreams.

Karin took a good look in her mirror before heading out her door.

"Not too bad…I could look worse."

'Oh who am I kidding? I'm hideous! There's no way Toshiro is going to want to go on this undercover mission with a dirty mess of a tomboy like me! Who would anyway…? Maybe I should just be the look out and just hide on a rooftop or something. Yeah, that way he doesn't have to look at me. Here I am thinking I have a chance with Toshiro, but it could never be for a tomboy like me. I'm nothing like other girls...I'm not pretty, I rather wear shorts than a skirt, I hate wearing make-up...I'm nothing but a plain, hideous tomboy...I have no chance with someone like Toshiro and he'll see that in the next few minutes...'

As Karin was having her internal conflicts, Toshiro entered back into the room and he was looking quite hot. He was wearing a suave black tux; with no tail; with a dark navy blue bow tie and had a silver pocket watch in his pants pocket with the chain sticking out. And he had a little surprise for Karin in his hand.

He knocked on Karin's bedroom door.

"Karin, are you ready to go?"

Karin heard him, but was too scared to come out.

"I-I think so, but I don't want to come out! I look hideous! Just use me as a lookout or something!"

Toshiro sighed; she was having doubts about her appearances again.

"Karin, I'm sure you look fine, and I need you to do this with me. Don't make me come in there."

After no response, his decision was final as he went for the door.

"That's it, Karin. I'm coming in."

Toshiro opened the sliding door to Karin's room and wasn't expecting the sight he was about to face.

More like neither of them had for either sight…

_**A/N: Awe, Karin, dear you're beautiful! Don't bring yourself down like this! I can't wait for this undercover job, and I think and hope Toshiro and Karin are going to have more work than they guaranteed for. ;) I'll update the next chapter as soom as I can, I still have quite a bit of schoolwork, so be patient all of of you! I'll leaving you all hanging at the ending of this chapter till next time! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**You Are Mine **

_**Chap. 10**_

As Toshiro opened the door, he and Karin weren't expecting the sight either of them was seeing.

Toshiro took a good look at Karin. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress; her eyes shined from her eye shadow; her figure was near perfect with the sash tied around her; her lips looked so succulent that he just wanted to kiss her right then and there. He swore he never saw anyone so beautiful before, he was practically speechless.

'Whoa…Karin looks so beautiful; I don't know why she would ever think she was hideous. She's the last thing from that. I just hope those perverted kind of bastards stay away from her while on this mission. No one harasses or touches my Karin…Wait, did I just say "my" Karin…?'

While Toshiro was in awe struck of Karin, Karin was thinking that his shock was a bad thing, but she couldn't help but admire Toshiro's attire.

'Wow…Toshiro looks so handsome. Correction, he's so suave, hot and sexy…I don't have a chance with him, I mean look at how he's staring at me…I knew I looked hideous in this dress and Toshiro sees it too...'

Toshiro was the first to speak.

"Wow…Karin you look um…"

"Hideous?" Karin tried to finish for him, hiding her face.

"No, quite the opposite; you look quite stunning, in a very good way." Toshiro said with a reassuring brief smile.

Karin looked at him in shock; she couldn't believe what she just heard.

'Did he just basically call me pretty…? Or is he trying to be nice because he's a friend…It must be that. But so he doesn't worry, I might as well play along…but I feel so flattered that he at least called me pretty in a way…'

Karin blushed a little, "Wh-why thank you. You look quite dashing yourself. Never knew you look so good in a tux."

"You'd be surprised, anyway I have something for you."

"Really? What is it, Toshiro?" Karin was surprised he even got her anything, it was just an undercover mission.

Toshiro pulled out his right hand and it was a box with a white flower in it. He opened the box and took out the flower, it was actually one of those flowers you put on your wrist. He took Karin's left wrist and slipped it on her.

Then he wasn't done there, he then pulled another flower from in tux's pocket; it was a white daffodil and he placed it in her hair; right behind her left ear.

He stepped back and admired Karin for a second before speaking.

"There you go, a flower or two never hurts, and it actually quite helps." He gave off a suave like smile at her that nearly made Karin faint.

Karin blushed a little and gave off a very small smile and tugged his hand.

"Thanks, but let's get going, it's nearly 6."

Toshiro nodded and they both left the room and went out the door of the apartment.

While walking to the club, Toshiro was explaining how they were going to work out on finding out who or what the Hollow was going to look like.

"Okay, we need to keep our eyes open, Karin. That Hollow could be anyone, or anything." Toshiro was being very serious now.

Karin nodded and understood. This was serious; they needed to be on target otherwise the Hollow could get the better of both of them.

They were outside the club's entrance; the place was a huge white mansion building of some sort with their sign hanging all bright and big over the grand entrance way. And there were people all around entering in their fancy and stuck up attire; girls in long flowing dresses wearing extremely high heels and too much make up and the gentlemen wearing high class vests and uniforms fit for royalty. This club was quite the fancy one to be at.

"What kind of a club is this? It's more high class than anything else I've seen here in Karakura." Toshiro was analyzing his surroundings.

Karin sighed, "It's the most expensive club around and unfortunately it's owned by some of the richest people in town and they let their kids roam around and run the place, one of them…Nikui…"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the mention of that sorry of an excuse's name.

"She runs this place? A girl like her? Just ignore her Karin, remember, after tonight we're not coming back here unless we're assigned to."

Karin sighed, but nodded and proceeded to the entrance with him.

There was this bouncer security guy, he was pretty muscular, but looked like he was just another guy full of himself instead of a brain.

"Alright, you two look decent enough. You can head on in."

And they did just that, but Karin was surprised the bouncer guy didn't recognize her from kicking her out that one time.

"Same old idiotic bouncer…" She mumbled.

"What?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the guy who let us in was the one who kicked me out that one time. Just forget I said anything."

Toshiro then grabbed a hold of Karin's hand; basically leading her through the place, but when really in Toshiro's mind he did that for a different reason.

'Why did I just grab Karin's hand? Just say it's to lead her, just to lead her.'

Karin was a bit confused, but figured he was just leading her so she didn't get lost.

Once they made it through the grand hallway opening they entered a ballroom like area that was lit all around by bright white lights and there was a sparkling chandelier in the center reflecting all the lights around the room. There was even a huge bar like area that had a nice contrast of light mahogany and timber. There was also a balcony area on the other side of the ballroom and by the balcony area was a big stage like area with a big, wide screen behind it.

Toshiro and Karin were descending down the staircase onto the dance floor, but they felt something was off.

"I feel something is wrong here, Toshiro. Do you feel it too?" Karin asked.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and looked around; tightening his hold of Karin's hand without really meaning too.

"Yeah, the Hollow is in here somewhere. Keep your eyes open, we can't let the Hollow have another victim."

"Right."

As Karin and Toshiro were walking around the dance floor, keeping their eyes open for anything.

Then all of a sudden music started playing in the room and people began dancing with each other.

It was a nice moving song, kind of soulful with a hint of Japanese flare in it.

Karin and Toshiro were practically in the middle of the dance floor and didn't know what to do, but Toshiro figured they had to blend in, but was a little hesitant at first to even ask.

Karin was feeling a little out of place and they had to blend in, but she figured Toshiro would just drag her off the dance floor. She blushed a little and still had her hand in Toshiro's which wasn't helping with her feeling out of place and she was starting to feel nervous around him.

Toshiro looked over at Karin and could see she was nervous, and he was a little nervous himself, but he took a deep breath and looked into Karin's eyes.

"Want to dance, Karin?" He said it so suave and his eyes were still narrowed, meaning he was being serious.

Karin was so shocked she didn't know what to say.

"I-I-I, uh sure…?"

Toshiro placed one of his hands on Karin's waist and took Karin's hand and lifted it slightly at an angle, and Karin placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Karin was trying not to blush, but she showed a slight hue on her cheeks, plus she didn't know how to dance all that well.

"Just a warning, I'm not the best dancer…"

Toshiro gave her a warm, genuine look and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Just follow my lead then, don't be nervous."

Karin shivered slightly and her red hue of blush on her cheeks deepened from his voice in her ear.

Toshiro pulled himself back to his dancing posture and began to dance and sway side to side with Karin.

Karin was impressed how skilled Toshiro was at dancing; she felt so light on her feet and as if she was dancing on thin air.

'Wow…Toshiro knows how to dance so elegantly. I'm just glad he's leading me otherwise I be stepping all over his feet. I never thought I be here dancing with Toshiro, I've dreamed about it from time to time, but here I am now. Maybe he does like me more than a fr- Oh get a hold of yourself, Karin! It's just to blend in with the crowd! It's just an undercover mission! Just part of the mission…'

Karin was then pulled out of her thoughts when Toshiro twirled her around very gracefully and twirled her back to him; her dress practically flowed along with the twirls. They danced in circles, but very swiftly so they could get through the crowd of dancers; it was getting harder for them to keep a friendly distance from each other.

Toshiro was quite impressed how good Karin was doing so far when it came to dancing and following his lead.

After a few more wonderful spins on the dance floor, the song ended and Karin and Toshiro were out of the crowd and closer towards the balcony area.

Karin was hesitant to release her hold on Toshiro, but she did so anyway when Toshiro was releasing his grip of his hand from her waist and hand.

"Wow, never knew you were such a good dancer, Toshiro. Did they teach you in Soul Society to dance?" Karin gave off a small smile that had a hint of a smirk to it.

Toshiro sighed showed another composed look; one that he would give if he were giving information to someone.

"First of all, thank you. And second of all, no. We've had ballroom gatherings before in the World of the Living, so it was an on the job learning experience and observation. Also, I'm not the only one who's a good dancer; you were pretty light on your feet as well. Have a little more confidence in yourself, Karin, it'll affect your other skills, most likely your fighting abilities."

Karin nodded her head and nudged him in the upper arm playfully.

"Okay Mr. I Can Read You like a Book, I'll keep that in mind. But do you sense the Hollow anywhere?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and practically scanned the area that he could see around him.

"Not at the moment, he must be masking his presence. Don't let anyone fool you though; it can be anyone of these people."

Just as Karin was about to reply, an all too familiar, obnoxious voice practically yelled in rage.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE MANLADY KUROSAKI!" It was Nikui.

She stomped her way over towards them; she was wearing a strapless, long flowing, red dress with a too revealing slit in the side and too much skin showing her back, had on a pair of maroon, 5 inch high heels, while her hair was in two ponytails to the each side of her head, and was wearing a lot of mascara, had on long fake nails and an overdose of make-up, especially her lips with the red lipstick; she looked so fake.

Both Toshiro and Karin glared at her; they were not in the mood to deal with her tonight.

"What do you want, Nikui?" Karin asked in a monotone voice.

"You shouldn't even be in here! This is an exclusive club that only real people with class can get in, and last time I checked, you're nothing but a dirty, unimaginative tomboy! But your 'friend', Toshiro seems to at least have some decency of having class, so he can stay, but you get the hell out you trash!" Nikui was enraged and was about to break someone's neck, but Karin could break hers if she made a wrong move.

Toshiro glared at her, "She's with me, so leave both of us alone. We got through the entrance and your idiot of a bouncer that's obviously full of himself. Also, when you say people with class can only get in here, then how did someone like you even get pass the front door?"

Nikui just smirked, "I own a share of this place along with my cousins, I can do whatever I please, but I'll tell you what. I'll give both of you one chance because you two managed to get in. But if either of you do something that's not club policy or that will humiliate me or my family, you're out of here and we'll take your picture so you don't come back. So be careful, Kurosaki, you could be out of here soon enough with your boyish attitude and man features~"

Karin just wanted to punch her in the face and be over with it, but Toshiro put a hand on her shoulder to restrain her.

"Don't, Karin. She's not worth it."

"Please leave us be, Nikui? And we'll follow all your rules." Karin sighed, still glaring at her.

Nikui's smirk widened, "Oh wait, I'm not done yet. There's also one other condition. I get to dance with Toshiro while you watch~"

Karin's eyes widened in anger at such a thing, and Toshiro's narrowed.

"There's no way he'll dance with you!" Karin practically yelled in her face.

"Then you both get kicked out~ What's it going to be?"

Toshiro leaned down and whispered in Karin's ear.

"We still have a mission to complete, we can't get kicked out. Any other time then we would just leave and forget it, but we were assigned on this task to get rid of that Hollow. I don't like this either, but it's just one dance, and then I'm done with this trash of a girl. Meanwhile, you go look around for that Hollow. Alright?"

Karin sighed sadly in defeat, "Alright," she turned back to Nikui, "You have a deal, Nikui, but I'm not going to watch the whole time."

Nikui smirked, "Fine by me. Now come on Toshiro~" She then grabbed his arm, and Toshiro showed immediate discomfort of her touching him.

"First, don't try anything, and second, it's Hitsugaya to you, and don't try anything or you will regret it." Toshiro said it so coldly and he meant all of it.

Nikui just waved her hand and ignored all of his sayings and dragged him out onto the dance floor, leaving Karin near the balcony area glaring daggers at Nikui.

And timing was so cruel, because when Nikui and Toshiro arrived on the dance floor, a slow song came on and the lights dimmed.

Toshiro put quite some distance between him and Nikui, while she just kept getting closer and holding onto him.

Karin was angered and hurt, she stomped outside onto the balcony and in was apparently over the bay water; the sun was going down so it was looking quite nice outside with the sunset reflecting in the sky and on the water. Little did she realize, Toshiro was looking over at Karin most of the time while being forced to dance with Nikui, but he lost that view when Nikui twirled them to a different part of the ballroom; only Karin could see them, but they couldn't see her, except for Nikui for some reason.

Karin sighed, "Figures she show up here. I know she's nothing but a bitch, but dancing with Toshiro is crossing a line. I know we have a stupid assignment, but we didn't have to get into this stupid club. Toshiro…why didn't you just tell her to bug off! Don't you know that kind of hurt…a lot? Oh wait you don't…because we're only friends in your eyes. I'm such an idiot to think I have a chance with him…I should just throw myself out, Toshiro doesn't need the help from someone like me…"

A tear was forming, but she quickly wiped it off, she didn't want to look weak again for whatever time in a row in the past few days.

Karin turned back around to see how Toshiro was handling Nikui, but she saw a sight that nearly made her want to cry more than she had in her whole life.

-Few moments before Karin turned around-

Toshiro was being forced to dance with Nikui and didn't like it one little bit. She had her arms around his neck and was pushing to get closer to him; he barely had his hands on her.

He was mostly looking over at Karin, but Nikui violently moved them to another location where only Karin could see them, and only Nikui could see Karin.

Nikui lifted up her head and saw Toshiro wasn't paying attention to her, so she got a bit enraged.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?" She insisted.

He ignored her.

'I don't have to listen to her or look at her, to be honest I rather be having this slow dance with Karin, but she's out and over there and I'm stuck in here with this girl; if you could call her that. I wish I could see Karin, but I can't, yet that is.'

Toshiro was then dragged out of his thoughts by Nikui's whining about he should be paying attention to her and not thinking or looking for Karin.

Then Toshiro had enough, "Will you stop it? I will never pay attention to you. The only reason I'm dancing with you is because you threatened to throw me and Karin out and we can't leave, any other time then we would've just walked out the door. I'd rather be dancing with Karin than a sorry of an excuse girl such as yourself."

Toshiro said it so coldly and his eyes showed he meant every word he said. Nikui wasn't about to back down, right at the moment she could see Karin on the balcony and she was about to turn around and see a perfect view of both of them.

Nikui took this opportunity and leaned in and forcibly kissed Toshiro off guard.

Karin saw the whole thing, she just wanted to go into a corner and cry her eyes out until there was nothing left in them. She ran out of their sight and to the other side of the balcony, and she was trying not to cry.

"Th-That b-bitch, she took h-him…I knew I never had a…had a chance. I should just get the hell out of here… Does Toshiro know that hurt me…? No he wouldn't and now he won't…I'm just his butt ugly friend…" Karin practically cried into her hands, hiding her face from everything else.

Meanwhile inside, after Karin got out of their sight, Toshiro pulled back and immediately pushed Nikui away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Toshiro yelled at Nikui as he wiped his lips with his sleeve.

Nikui simply smirked, "I was only getting a taste of you and to show Man-Lady Kurosaki that you're off the market now."

Toshiro stood their enraged with her, but his eyes widened in shock when she mentioned Karin.

"What? Karin saw you kiss me and you knew?" His fist was clenching and the temperature in the room was dropping drastically, especially around Nikui and him.

"Yeah, and did she look quite upset, I think I even saw her cry. Oh, but that wouldn't matter since you two are only 'friends'~" Nikui was practically laughing at what she had done.

"You're wrong about that…" Toshiro mumbled quite dangerously.

He looked harshly at Nikui and spoke very coldly.

"Stay away from me and Karin. You hear me? I don't care what it is or what you do, if you do anything to hurt Karin or make any advances on me again, you will most definitely regret it."

He then walked away to find Karin and sort things out with her.

Karin was out on the west edge of the balcony and was trying to stop crying, but no avail. Her heart was broken from Nikui's stunt she just did. She kissed Toshiro right in front of her, Karin was just torn.

As Karin was crying, she didn't notice someone come up from behind her. It was a young man with blue hair and was wearing a tux like most of the guys here, but one little difference was his eyes were red and were starting to glow red, it was the Hollow.

The disguised Hollow approached Karin and grabbed her from behind.

Karin practically screamed, "AH!"

She could sense it was the Hollow from how close it was to her and tried to fight back, but the Hollow had a good grip on her and knocked her out by hitting her in the head and he revealed one of his hands to have claws and scratched her left arm to endure at least some sort of pain when she woke up.

"Karin!" Toshiro heard her scream from inside and rushed outside onto the balcony area to find her.

He turned around to see the Hollow holding Karin in his arms and she was injured and out cold.

"Karin! Get your hands off of her you bastard!" Toshiro yelled running towards the Hollow.

The Hollow jumped up onto to the railing of the balcony and grabbed Karin and hung her over the water. And began to talk in an echo like voice

"You have two choices Soul Reaper…Either you can come up here and kill me and I let this girl fall and die in the water, or save the girl and let me go to devour more souls…What's it going to be?"

Toshiro clenched his fist in frustration and anger.

The Hollow began to laugh methodically and insanely at the mess Toshiro was now in.

'Damn it! What am I going to do? I can't let Karin get hurt anymore, but I can't let this Hollow get away and kill more souls. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO! Karin…!'

Toshiro was in a really bad situation. What is he going to do?

_**A/N: Oh my god, Toshiro...What are you going to do? And what the hell Nikui! She's a real piece of work...how dare she do that in front of Karin! Toshiro, you better save Karin and explain everything to her, and I mean everything. This is by far my longest chapter yet, and the next one I hope isn't as long or just about because this took a little bit. I'll leave you all at this point to ponder and think. ;) I'll post and update the next chapter as soon as I can, but you know schoolwork~ And I purposely posted it later in the day to make you all be prepared that it could happen that I won't be able to post the next chapter everyday. Check for my updates and keep me postd if you have any ideas I might possibly add. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 11**_

_**Previously…**_

_Karin was out on the west edge of the balcony and was trying to stop crying, but no avail. Her heart was broken from Nikui's stunt she just did. She kissed Toshiro right in front of her, Karin was just torn._

_As Karin was crying, she didn't notice someone come up from behind her. It was a young man with blue hair and was wearing a tux like most of the guys here, but one little difference was his eyes were red and were starting to glow red, it was the Hollow._

_The disguised Hollow approached Karin and grabbed her from behind._

_Karin practically screamed, "AH!" _

_She could sense it was the Hollow from how close it was to her and tried to fight back, but the Hollow had a good grip on her and knocked her out by hitting her in the head and he revealed one of his hands to have claws and scratched her left arm to endure at least some sort of pain when she woke up._

"_Karin!" Toshiro heard her scream from inside and rushed outside onto the balcony area to find her._

_He turned around to see the Hollow holding Karin in his arms and she was injured and out cold._

"_Karin! Get your hands off of her you bastard!" Toshiro yelled running towards the Hollow._

_The Hollow jumped up onto to the railing of the balcony and grabbed Karin and hung her over the water. And began to talk in an echo like voice_

"_You have two choices Soul Reaper…Either you can come up here and kill me and I let this girl fall and die in the water, or save the girl and let me go to devour more souls…What's it going to be?"_

_Toshiro clenched his fist in frustration and anger._

_The Hollow began to laugh methodically and insanely at the mess Toshiro was now in._

'_Damn it! What am I going to do? I can't let Karin get hurt anymore, but I can't let this Hollow get away and kill more souls. WHAT THE HELL DO I DO! Karin…!'_

_Toshiro was in a bad situation. What is he going to do?_

_**Present**_

"So Soul Reaper? Which is it, this girl's life or thousands of others?" The Hollow smirked at Toshiro

Toshiro placed his head down and reached into his pocket, then looked back up and glared daggers at the Hollow.

"How about this? You let go of her right now, unharmed and just let me violently hack you into pieces." Toshiro then stuck a soul candy into his mouth and went Soul Reaper, sword drawn and everything.

The Hollow's gaze at Toshiro intensified and took notice of his Soul Reaper attire and his smirk just deepened.

"So, a Soul Reaper Captain, this could be interesting. But none in the least, you made a wrong move."

The Hollow then just practically threw Karin down towards the water.

Toshiro's eyes widened and jumped after Karin.

"Karin!" Toshiro yelled. Then he closed his eyes and semi-whispered,

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Ice wings appeared on his back and 3 purple ice flowers above him. He then swooped down as fast as he could and caught Karin in his icy, cold arms before she came within 3 feet of the water.

The Hollow was watching the whole thing and was about to get away, but Toshiro's gigai tackled the Hollow over the railing and conveniently landed on a strip of sand from the beach that was under the balcony.

Toshiro was trying to get Karin to wake up, but she wouldn't budge; she was definitely out cold. He took a good look at her in his arms and everything that's happened to her tonight was making him boil with rage; everything from Karin seeing Nikui kiss him to that Hollow injuring Karin.

He closed his eyes as his spiritual pressure rose, causing a whitish, bluish aura to surround him and Karin.

Then he opened his eyes and glared daggers at the Hollow below fighting his gigai.

"Time for you to pay…" He whispered dangerously.

Toshiro then swooped down; his sword still in his hand; and attacked the Hollow violently.

The Hollow lost his left arm and was pouring out blood all over and his true form was starting to come out as a mask was forming over his head.

"AH! DAMN SOUL REAPER…"

Toshiro handed Karin to his gigai and gave him orders.

"Take her and get behind something, now." Toshiro was being very serious; his gigai just nodded and got behind some rocks along with Karin.

Toshiro turned his attention back to the Hollow.

"You've crossed a line just like that girl inside. You hurt, Karin and no one hurts her while I'm around. I might not be allowed or able to kill that girl who made her cry because there's no justice to kill someone who's not worth it, but you on the other hand, you physically hurt her and tried to kill her. You deserve no mercy…" He said it so cold and threatening

The area surrounding Toshiro and the Hollow suddenly turned cold and ice began to form around the Hollow and his feet were frozen in place.

The Hollow looked Toshiro in the eyes and he could see the anger and seriousness within them. The Hollow smirked at him as if he just figured it out.

"You care a lot for that girl. Well before you try to kill me, I should warn you, Soul Reaper."

Toshiro gaze intensified; a sign for the Hollow to continue and have his last words.

"That girl is in danger. Sure I tried to kill her, but I was hired to find her and kill her. If you haven't notice, those other people I killed for their souls, they were all decoys. That way it would lure her out."

Toshiro flash stepped right in front of the Hollow with his sword against its neck.

"Who hired you?" He asked dangerously.

The Hollow scoffed and shook his head cautiously.

"Beats me, Soul Reaper. It was a figure in black, I couldn't see their face. But it would've been fun to kill that…"

Toshiro then slashed the Hollows head off before he could finish his sentence.

The Hollow groaned out in death to finish his statement, "…bitch."

Toshiro placed Hyorinmaru away as his Bankai shattered. And the Hollow faded away to dust.

"Either way you still deserved to die. Hired or not, Hollow."

He then walked over to where his gigai and Karin were. He placed his hand on the gigai and got in it.

Toshiro looked down at Karin and saw her left arm had blood trailing down still. He took out his pocket watch and opened a secret compartment that contained a bottle of elixir of some sort. He opened the tiny bottle and sprinkled some over her wound. Within seconds the wound began to close up; the wonders of Squad 4 working with Squad 12 with medicines and healing elixirs, but only given when on these kind of assignments.

Karin was still out cold and probably would be for the rest of the night till the next morning.

Toshiro gazed down at Karin and picked her up carefully and placed her in his arms bridal style; a favorite carrying position for him lately when it comes to Karin.

He began walking down the beach with Karin tightly in his arms; he wasn't prepared to let her go anytime soon.

Toshiro came across a wooden stair case that easily lead him off of the beach and back onto the sidewalk of the road back to Karin's apartment.

He thought it be best to haul a cab instead of walking with an unconscious girl in his arms in the city with people watching and most likely call the cops.

Within seconds of holding his thumb out for a taxi, one came up; it was a small, yet cozy, it was white and blue stripes on the side door with the letters of the service painted within the stripes.

Toshiro got in with Karin still in his arms; not caring for the strange look for the cab driver was giving him in the rearview mirror.

He gave the cab driver the address of the apartment building Karin lived at and told him to just drive and not ask any questions; he never took his eyes off of Karin.

When the cab driver got them to Karin's apartment building, Toshiro gave the driver his money and carried Karin into the building and up to her apartment floor.

Once he got to her door, he opened it with ease since it appeared to be unlocked. He swiftly entered the apartment and locked the door and even placed a kido spell over it so no one would disturb them tonight or bust through the door.

Toshiro carried Karin to her room and laid her down for a minute so he could stick a soul candy into his mouth.

He popped out of his gigai and turned to him, tossing a glove to him.

"I want you to go to Urahara's until I come to retrieve you, but you'll know when I do, you're pretty good at determining that. If they ask any questions about what happened tonight, don't answer them; just tell them that the job was done and nothing else. You'll be able to get out the door with that, but lock it on your way out." Toshiro then gazed down at Karin's unconscious form.

The gigai nodded and was about to head out the door, but sent Toshiro a look telling him to wish him the best and that Karin would be okay.

Toshiro sighed and nodded his head slightly at him and with that his gigai left the room and the apartment.

Karin was breathing softly and at a normal pace which was a good sign, but Toshiro couldn't help but worry.

He undid his chain that was holding Hyorinmaru on his back and set Hyorinmaru next to Karin's sleeping body on the empty side of the bed. Then he grabbed Karin into his arms again, and then he laid down on the bed with Karin laid out on top of him.

Toshiro reached for Karin's feet and removed her sandal footwear and placed her in a more comfortable position in his arms.

He placed her head against his chest and spread her legs out from a crouched position to a more laid out position over his legs, but they were semi bent, but in a relaxed way. Then he wrapped one of his arms over her waist and the other over her upper arm and back.

Toshiro was lying down with his back leaned against the bed's frame so he could have Karin close to him.

His hold on her was tight, but not tight enough to cause her discomfort or suffocate her, is was a protective and gentle kind of tightness; the kind you only hold someone you want to protect and someone you deeply care about.

Toshiro couldn't take his eyes off of Karin. His eyes were cold, but filled with guilt deep within. For he feels Karin has been through enough; enough that has just caused her emotional barrier to crumble and allow her to cry and break more than she probably has or will in her entire life. He felt it was his entire fault; he wasn't there when Karin was attacked, both from the figure and the Hollow, she saw Nikui kiss him while he was off guard, but he didn't know if it really did hurt her or not in the way he was thinking, and he couldn't do a thing to protect her from the crap she had to put up with that made her cry.

"Karin…forgive me." Toshiro said in a whispered like tone, but it wasn't soft.

He then reached up with one of his hands and undid her hair and let it fall, it just reached before her shoulders on the side, while in the back it just passed them slightly. Then he briefly ran a hand through her beautiful black, onyx hair and kept the flower he placed in her hair earlier that evening right where he left it.

"Karin, did you really see what occurred with that trash of a girl and me? If so, why would you become upset about it? Unless you didn't want to see a good friend be taken from you, but maybe and I believe it's something different. I know you can't hear me, but is it possible that you like me more than as a friend, Karin? Because if you did, it would be a coincidence, since I care about you deeply and like you a hell of a lot more than a friend. Like, isn't even the word, I would use, love."

He then leaned himself down and kissed Karin's sleeping lips; she tasted like strawberries from the chap stick she put on.

Toshiro pulled away after a few sweet moments so he wouldn't awake her, but her whispered in front of her lips; only a couple of centimeters from them.

"I love you, Karin. Your lips are the only ones I want with mine. I want you and only you."

He then briefly kissed her one last time before pulling away and placing his head back against the headboard of the bed.

He held Karin semi-tighter and placed his head on top of Karin's, while her head was laid against his chest and close to the opening of skin of his uniform.

After about a few minutes of hearing Karin's soft breathing and feeling it against him, he began to close his eyes and let sleep claim him for the night. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Karin gripped his uniform in a light, yet tight manner in her sleep. Toshiro's face had a smile form for a second, but then it went back to being serious, almost as if he looked like a sleeping angry angel.

Sleep then claimed him as he held Karin lovingly and protectively in his arms.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop across from Karin's apartment, the figure was watching the two young ones sleep. The figure clenched its fist, but then let off a smirk.

"That buffoon of a Hollow might have failed in killing her, but I expected him too. This way that Soul Reaper would go into protective mode over her and won't leave her be. Now it'll be easier to kill two birds with one stone. But do I really want Hitsugaya dead, yet that is? Hmmm, it seems I'm still pondering on what to do. No matter, I'll let the little 'lovebirds' have their fun and emotional issues for now, but rest assured, I will be coming to kill you, Karin Kurosaki. This I swear, but not on anyone's grave, because technically I'm already dead and so are my friends and probably my family. Sweet dreams, Soul Reapers~."

And with that, the figure began to walk away and then disappeared into the night.

Morning was beginning to rise, it was pretty early around 6 in the morning, but the sun was shining right through Karin's windows.

Karin was beginning to awake and she felt weird as if someone's presence was wrapped around her body and was not too long ago upon her lips.

As she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself to be in someone's arms.

She looked up, wondering who was holding her, and she gasped when she saw who it was.

She saw gorgeous teal eyes looking right back at her, it was Toshiro.

Karin was in Toshiro's arms and just couldn't believe her eyes or her mind, she thought it was another dream, but when really, it wasn't.

_**A/N: Awe Toshiro...And hopefully you'll actually tell Karin what you whispered to her when she was asleep. Geez, love is hard work XD. Anyway it's not as long as the last chapter (thank god XD), but it took me a bit longer since of this paper I had to do for a class, but here's the chapter. The next one I shall be working on, but remember, schoolwork until finals~ But I'll leave you all here for right now until I can get the next chapter up. ;) Check for my updates when you can ;) Let me know if you have any ideas for me too! Please Review! ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 12**_

_**Previously…**_

_Morning was beginning to rise, it was pretty early around 6 in the morning, but the sun was shining right through Karin's windows._

_Karin was beginning to awake and she felt weird as if someone's presence was wrapped around her body and was not too long ago upon her lips._

_As she opened her eyes slowly, she found herself to be in someone's arms._

_She looked up, wondering who was holding her, and she gasped when she saw who it was._

_She saw gorgeous teal eyes looking right back at her, it was Toshiro._

_Karin was in Toshiro's arms and just couldn't believe her eyes or her mind, she thought it was another dream, but when really, it wasn't._

_**Present**_

"To-Toshiro?" Karin asked to make sure it was him.

"Morning, Karin. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. But, you needed the rest." He gave off a calm expression in his voice and on his face.

Karin was beginning to blush a little from the closeness, since she was in his arms and her head was against his chest, but then a dagger hit her as she remembered what happened last night; Nikui kissed him right in front of her eyes.

She looked away from Toshiro, sadly, suppressing any tears that dared to come out, but she still felt hurt inside, but also a bit confused since the last memory she had of the night was the Hollow injuring her and passing out and now her wound was gone.

Toshiro took notice of Karin and could tell she looked hurt, emotionally. He knew what she was probably thinking about.

His eyes intensified with seriousness and lifted Karin's head to meet her dark grey eyes so he could talk to her.

"I know what you're thinking about, Karin."

"Oh yeah, and just what am I thinking about?" Karin semi-sniffled, still trying to suppress her feelings of what happened last night.

"You're thinking about what happened last night. And I'm not talking about you being caught off guard by that Hollow."

"Wh-What are you trying to say To-Toshiro?" Karin stuttered.

"I know you saw what that trash of a girl did to me. She kissed me in front of your eyes. But what's been troubling me is why something like that would upset you so much for you to be caught off guard from that Hollow?"

Karin was trying to pull out of Toshiro's hold on her, but it tightened and she started protesting, and she wouldn't speak.

"Karin. Answer me." Toshiro said in in a somewhat calm tone, but it was very serious and you could tell from his eyes. He just needed to know why she had gotten upset and why she isn't answering him.

Karin calmed down a little, but buried her head in chest and mumbled something that Toshiro couldn't understand.

"Karin, I can't understand you're mumbling. Please just tell me?"

Karin lifted her head and he could see tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" She practically screamed.

"Yo-you're like one of m-my closest friends and I-I've grown to…" She trailed off

Toshiro was watching her reactions closely and could tell she was leaving out something and it was very important.

"And you've grown to what, Karin?"

Karin sniffled before she answered, 'Because I've grown to love you…'

"It doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be with Nikui and holding her in your arms instead of your messy, tomboy of a friend? You don't need to worry about me anymore since you have her and are probably going to start trashing me too…" She hid her face in shame, she couldn't face him.

Toshiro was becoming enraged by Karin's words. Why would he want to be holding a piece of junk that made her so upset? And why would he start bashing and trashing on someone he cares and worries deeply about?

"Karin, what in hell are you talking about! I don't even like that girl. And for the record she kissed me when I was off guard trying to look for you during that dance and I basically pushed her away immediately! I would and will never trash you or insult you like she does! And I do worry and care about you! Especially when you screamed last night from that Hollow attacking you, I ran right outside to see him holding you and was about to throw you into the water, but I fucking saved you alright! I obviously do worry, care and think about you, you can't me stop doing that Karin, especially if you say that I'm your closest friend! That's what they mostly do! Stop talking all this B.S. with that Nikui girl and get over her, she's nothing to you and she's nothing to me!"

Toshiro kind of yelled at her in anger and frustration, but was hurt a bit on the inside she would think such stuff. He just wanted to tell her how he felt about Karin and that he would've rather been dancing that slow dance with her and how he wanted it to be her lips against his, not Nikui's.

Karin shook and was afraid to look at him, but was touched by his words in a way.

'Is what he saying true? But it would explain some things…I mean I'm here in his arms safe and sound…wait. I'm still in his arms; he hasn't let me go yet even though I'm fine, physically. I guess he does care about me…but those odds of him actually liking me more than a friend as still slim. I mean I just got him angry at me for what I said…I'm such an idiotic bitch…'

Karin's thoughts had her space out for a moment as she was still shaking; she didn't even hear Toshiro calling out to her.

"Karin? Karin?" Toshiro lightly rubbed her back with one of his hands and moved it up towards the back of her head.

Karin blinked and took a little glance up to at least see him.

She could see the concern flash through his eyes and a hint of guilt for using such a tone with her, but he had to get through to her.

"Sorry…spaced out there, but I heard what you said…I'm sorry about overreacting, but it just hurt in a way to see you kissing someone who doesn't deserve someone like you…"

She kind of mumbled, having a faint blush appear on her cheeks, and half-lying about the hurt part, it hurt a hell of a lot.

Toshiro saw her blush and was beginning to ponder why she would be blushing and thinking there was something deeper than what she was telling him about how what happened last night hurting her.

He put on a calm expression and began to pet the back of her head gently.

"It's alright, but if I were you, don't start making such assumptions or accusations, because it will get me quite angry. And trust me, from after me yelling at you and seeing you shake made you and I realize how scary I can be."

Karin nodded her head and then took notice of Toshiro's arms still around her; she looked back down to hide her increasing blush from his closeness and intimacy and stuttered to even tell him if he didn't realize it himself.

"Um To-Toshiro? Y-You know yo-your arms a-are still around me?"

Toshiro blinked and took notice of where his arms were; they were still around Karin. He didn't want to move them, but thought it be best to so she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry." He then slowly removed them and set Karin to the side and got up from the bed.

Both of them felt kind of empty now since the closeness was gone between them, but neither them would admit it.

Karin sat up on her knees and took notice she was still in her dress, then she got a crazy idea that she was hesitant to ask.

'Maybe I should ask Toshiro to slow dance with me…I mean I'm still in the dress…Oh, wait a second there, he ain't going to dance with you! Why would he...? He already had a bad experience with slow dancing with Nikui, he'll probably just turn me down…Man, I just want to scream out to him how much I was hurt when Nikui kissed him because I love him…but I'm just his broken down and emotional friend; these past few days I mean…'

Karin took a deep breath and went to take a shot at asking.

"To-Toshiro, c-can I have a sl-sl-slow d-dance with y-you…?" Karin stuttered so much she just looked down to hide her blush creeping on her cheeks.

Toshiro blinked, but kneeled down and took Karin's hand.

Karin looked up at him and he had a genuine and soft smile on his face.

"To make up for all the crap you went through last night? Sure, why not?"

He lifted Karin up off the bed and onto the wooden floor.

'Oh, a pity kind of dance…I guess that could work.' Karin thought kind of sadly.

Toshiro placed his hands on Karin's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck; despite his scarf being in the way a little.

Karin closed her eyes briefly and Toshiro began to sway both of them; while pulling Karin a little closer to him.

They were slowly spinning circles around the room, as if they were dancing on thin air like with their dance last night. But this time, they were much closer to each other, especially when Karin's chest made contact with his body.

Karin blushed immensely when her chest made contact, but luckily her head was semi-down and against Toshiro's shoulder now. Yet her arms were still around Toshiro's neck and his around her waist, and surprisingly they started to tighten around her.

They continued to dance like that for a few more minutes and then they stopped; still not letting go of each other.

When they did stop, Karin lifted her head to face Toshiro. Her face and his were quite close.

There was a blush on Karin's cheeks and a slight one on Toshiro's; they kept staring into each other's eyes, and then they began to lean their faces closer together.

But, Toshiro's soul phone went off at a bad time and the two quickly snapped back into reality and they pulled away from one another.

Toshiro broke his gaze off from Karin and hesitantly opened his phone to look at it.

"I-It's a Hollow."

Karin looked away from him and towards the floor, hiding her face from him.

"Yo-You better go take care of it. I-I'll be right here…" Her voice trailed off.

Toshiro then put on a serious look and passed Karin and stood at her bedroom window. He then turned to face her.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Karin only nodded and Toshiro sadly left out the window with questions in mind, but he wasn't alone with questions.

Karin sat on her bed with her eyes wide open and her cheeks still red.

"W-Were me and To-Toshiro about to k-kiss?" She stuttered.

She then laid her back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I saying…Toshiro would never do that…Why would he want to kiss a tomboy of a girl like me? Especially since I'm just his…friend…"

Just as Karin was downing herself on the situation her phone went off. She got up and could see there was another Hollow close by, but too far away for Toshiro to get it.

Karin got serious, stood up, and went Soul Reaper with her zanpakuto ready for some action. She headed towards her window feeling a little uneasy about leaving without Toshiro knowing, but she was a Soul Reaper too. She had an important job just like him.

With that, Karin went out the window and took off into the morning sky.

Karin was flying over the buildings of Karakura and was trying not to be blinded by the morning sun.

She checked her phone to see that the Hollow was just a few blocks ahead, plus she heard a little girl scream.

Karin flash stepped as fast as she could and she landed within a huge dark alley way and could hear little whimpers and cries.

She hear the sounds coming from behind some cardboard boxes and moved them out of the way to see a little blonde-haired girl with a broken chain on her chest; she was a soul.

Karin put on a soft face and crouched down to the girl's level.

"Shhhh…It's okay. What's wrong, little girl?" She spoke calmly and softly towards her.

The young soul sniffled and looked up at Karin with her green, tear filled eyes.

"A-A-A mon-monster wa-was after m-me…Wh-who are yo-you…?" The little girl hiccupped and stuttered her words.

Karin patted the girl's head.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki. I'm a Soul Reaper who protects and helps find peace for souls like you. I'm here to get rid of that monster of a Hollow so he doesn't hurt you. Now, who might you be?"

"Kirei Tenshi(beautiful angel)… I'm sc-scared, that mon-monster took my mo-mom a-a-way…H-He a-ate her, th-then he ca-came after m-me." She hiccupped and stuttered her words.

Karin was enraged, she wanted to find this Hollow and kill it for what it did to this little girl; taking away Kirei's mother right in front of her eyes.

"Do you know where this monster is, Kirei?"

Kirei was about to respond, but then the Hollow let out a piercing scream and was right behind Karin.

"GIVE ME THAT CHILD!"

Karin turned around with her zanpakuto out and ready for a fight.

She put on a serious face and gave a death kind of glare towards the Hollow.

"You have to get past me first you filthy bastard."

The Hollow then lunged himself at Karin, but that was going to be his last move.

"Rain from the watery skies, Soraryu!"

The sky around them became grey and clouds surrounded the area. Karin lifted her zanpakuto straight into the air and a light blue water dragon with a hint of teal like green in its eyes descended from the skies.

Karin then jumped at the Hollow with the dragon like creature behind her and slashed right at the Hollow's head and Soraryu followed by biting the Hollow and consuming it whole with its water coil like body. Within seconds the Hollow disintegrated from the burns caused by Soraryu.

Karin nodded at Soraryu and placed her zanpakuto back into its sheath and her dragon disappeared. She sighed and turned her attention to Kirei.

"You okay?"

Kirei nodded and was wiping away her tears.

Karin put on a gentle smile and approached her and kneeled down to her height.

"It's alright now, the monster is gone and your mother can hopefully find peace. You'll hopefully see her soon. You're about to go to the same place she's going."

Kirei looked at Karin and couldn't help but wonder something was going on.

"Who's the guy you like or having trouble with?"

Karin blinked and looked at Kirei dumbfounded.

"Wh-What guy?"

"You know. The guy you love or such."

Karin had a hint of blush on her cheeks and wondering how this girl was reading her like a book.

"There is no guy. I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way. And how would you know this Kirei?"

Kirei put on a small smile and giggled a little.

"From my mom, whenever she smiled at me like you did she always hid something from me; it was mostly a guy she was seeing ever since my dad left us when I was born."

'This girl can read people's feelings and faces, a little creepy. Is she trying to be a matchmaker or something?'

"You say he doesn't feel the same way? That's probably not true, Miss Karin. I can see and sense another presence over you, as if protecting you and has been for quite a while. You remind me of another Soul Reaper I saw just the other day."

Karin's face lit with surprise and shock from what she was saying and especially now since she just said another Soul Reaper.

"He was around here defeating one of those monsters and I could see determination is his pretty eyes, like he wanted to finish up and hurry back to someone."

Karin was trying to wonder who she was talking about there aren't many Soul Reapers in Karakura, just her, Zennosuke and…Toshiro.

"Can you describe this Soul Reaper, Kirei?"

Kirei nodded and began to describe the mystery Soul Reaper.

"He had on an outfit similar to yours, but he had on a white sleeveless coat of some sort and a green like scarf around his neck. He also had this somewhat white spikey hair and his eyes were like this dreamy bluish and green color, like a teal or something."

Karin's eyes widened, that was Toshiro's description.

"You know him, don't you, Miss Karin?"

Kirei said in a little playful tone.

Karin blushed a little and tried to look away.

"You like him, I can tell. Maybe he likes you too! You should tell him, Miss Karin."

For a little girl that just met Karin, she sure figured the obvious out between the two quicker than Toshiro and Karin would find out on their own.

"Nah, I doubt it, we're just friends, Kirei. Besides, he's just looking out for me…"

Kirei then let out a little giggle.

"Don't say that, Miss Karin. And if he was looking out for you then I don't think his aura like thing would be around you. You should tell him, I know you like him more than a friend. Hehe~"

Karin blushed a bit more and patted Kirei's head and put on a smile.

"I think it's time for you to move on to Soul Society, Kirei."

Kirei smiled and nodded her head.

Karin took out her zanpakuto and turned it around for the rectangle like tip of the handle to face Kirei and a konso was placed on her forehead.

Kirei began to go into the ground and disappear into this blue light around her.

"Bye, bye, Miss Karin. Thank you, for everything. But just take some advice and tell the guy you have a crush on you like him. I may be too young to understand what love is, but I can see how you feel about him. It's the same look my mother had. Goodbye…"

Kirei then hugged Karin, and Karin hugged back until Kirei disappeared completely and a hell butterfly appeared to help Kirei on his journey to find peace.

Karin sighed and started flash stepping back to her place with thoughts in mind.

'Maybe Kirei was right…Maybe I should tell Toshiro just to let it out, but wait…it could ruin our friendship... Am I foolish for listening to that girl? But I love Toshiro…And that look in his eyes Kirei was talking about was probably just a slim chance guess and he just wanted to get back before it got too late…And that whole aura thing around me is just coincidence with him being around me these past days…Ugh, what am I going to do…?'

As Karin was having her conflicts, she arrived back at the apartment and entered through her bedroom window, hoping Toshiro didn't notice her gone and that she got back before him. She was still in her Soul Reaper attire and entered into her living area to find to see if he was there or not.

The room appeared empty and she came out, sighing in relief that she got back first.

"Now where in Hell did you go to?"

The voice scared Karin slightly and jumped a little, but knew who it was.

She turned around to see a pretty ticked off Toshiro leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Karin was going to be in for it now, she just hoped he wouldn't yell at her all that much.

"He-Hey Toshiro. What's up?" Karin said nervously, she knew she was in trouble.

Toshiro's gaze intensified and started walking towards Karin, but she kept backing away nervously; she could feel his angry spiritual pressure rising.

"What's up? Don't even try that, Karin. Where the hell were you? You said you would stay right here like you're supposed to."

Karin then glared back at him a little.

"I'm allowed to leave my own apartment if I want to. Besides there was a Hollow not too far from here so I went out and took care of it. Is it such a crime to be doing my job as Soul Reaper?"

Toshiro sighed, but still had the same look.

"You're still recovering, Karin. I could've gone out and took care of the other Hollow or Zennosuke, which is his job too. I just don't want you getting injured again, Karin."

"Are you calling me fragile! I can take care of myself and the only reason I kept getting hurt was because of my mental and emotional state! I'm not some freak who needs to be locked up in my own home!" Karin practically yelled at the top of her lungs and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Karin, I never said any of that! Are you even listening to me? I just want you to get back to full strength so you won't get hurt again! I hate to see you like this, especially when you get hurt!"

Toshiro yelled a bit too cold and harsh at her, but it got the message across.

Karin closed her eyes and wiped away her tears and looked back up at Toshiro who still was glaring at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just have been feeling so useless and weak these past few days, I didn't want to look like a defenseless idiot. I'm a Soul Reaper, I just wanted to go out there and do my job, is there really anything wrong with that, Toshiro?"

Karin's eyes were still watery; she looked so innocent. Toshiro took notice of her eyes and realized he shouldn't have been so harsh on her.

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I suppose not. I shouldn't have gotten all that upset with you, Karin. It just worried me that you disappeared, I thought you had gotten hurt and were somewhere I couldn't see or hear you. I was just concerned and worried."

Karin then did the unexpected and went up and hugged him.

"Don't be so worried…I'm fine, Toshiro." She mumbled against him.

Toshiro blinked and was about to return her hug, but she pulled away and gave off a little smile.

She then flash stepped into her room and less than 10 seconds later she came back out in a simple white t-shirt and some blue, loose sports shorts.

Toshiro just blinked and was confused.

"What? I had to get changed into something more comfortable. Now, are you hungry for some breakfast? It's like around 8:00, and no, you don't need a gigai to eat."

Karin giggled slightly and headed over to her little kitchen area and started getting supplies out for making eggs.

Toshiro scoffed, and sighed at her antics, but walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

He was watching her cook and he had a very slight smile on his face.

'Typical Karin; she changes the subject so quickly. I guess that's one of the reasons I fell for her. But just the main question still remains…how am I going to tell her how I feel? And how does she feel about me? I need to think all of this through, but either way, I promise and swear to protect and watch over, Karin. No one will hurt her while I'm around, or my name isn't Toshiro Hitsugaya.'

Meanwhile…

The figure was sitting on a nearby building, pondering on what its next move would be.

"I need to find a way around that Captain Hitsugaya to get to Kurosaki. Hmm."

The figure stood up and had got an idea that might've been crazy enough to work, and smirked at the idea.

"Maybe I just need to break her heart, just like that Nikui girl did by kissing her Toshiro. And I have just the idea for it to work, time for me to change form for a little bit. Watch out Karin Kurosaki I'm about to send you into a trap you won't be able to escape from."

The figure gave off a dark laugh and disappeared out of sight.

Something bad was going to happen, but no one knew what is was going to be

Either way, Karin and Toshiro need to watch out for whatever is going to occur from this mysterious figure.

**_A/N: Awe, cute waking up scene with Toshiro holding Karin, and they were so close to kissing when dancing! Okay, Toshiro and Karin...YOU NEED TO TELL EACH OTHER HOW YOU FEEL! And what is this figure planning on doing? Well whatever it is, it can't be good. So I'm going to leave it here for you all to ponder and think. ;) Please review if you can~ And I will update when I can too, but remember I have schoolwork and finals~ Check for my updates ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 13**_

Karin and Toshiro were sitting at the table eating their breakfast; scrambled eggs and some buttered toast.

Karin got up to wash the plates, and looked back at Toshiro with a small smile and then noticed that he was staring at her a little.

"What you staring at, Toshiro?"

Toshiro was brought out of his thoughts of Karin and blinked a couple times and regained some of his composure.

"Oh I was, just uh, uh…thinking about something."

Karin just shrugged it off and then grabbed a napkin and approached Toshiro.

She laughed a little and kneeled down a little to his seated height and started wiping his face off from the food crumbs.

"Can't have a Captain such as you to have a crumby face, now can we?"

Toshiro blushed slightly and so did Karin, but right before Toshiro was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

**Knock, Knock**

"Who could that be?" Karin questioned and walked over to the door to open it; since the kido spell wore off this morning around the door.

As soon as Karin opened the door, a young girl with long like brown hair that went past her shoulders a bit, and had brown eyes, waved her hand and smiled.

"Hi, you must be, Karin. Is Shiro here? I'm Momo, Momo Hinamori."

Karin blinked and thought for a second. 'So this is Momo. Better let her in.'

Karin put on a semi-smile and let her in.

"Come on in. And Toshiro is just in the kitchen."

As soon as Momo walked through the door she immediately saw Toshiro and jumped at him in a tightening hug.

"SHIRO!" Momo practically cried for joy.

Toshiro was taken by surprise of Momo and his eyes were just wide.

"Momo? What are you doing here?"

Momo released Toshiro and gave off a big smile.

"I came to see you of course silly! And to meet your little friend, Karin too!"

Karin walked back into the kitchen and started to clean off the table from earlier, but was also watching them to be certain, because she still had some suspicions about Momo.

"Momo, it would've been nice if you called first before barging in like that. Besides, I think your captain needs his lieutenant, doesn't he?"

Momo just giggled.

"Oh Shiro, Captain Hirako gave me a little free time to kill since he's teaching some new recruits the basics in our squad."

Karin was narrowing her eyes at Momo from the kitchen table.

'Something doesn't seem right about her. I don't know why, but something's off.'

Karin finished cleaning the table and went to the fridge to pull out some drinks.

"Hey, Toshiro, Momo, you guys want something to drink?"

Karin semi-yelled at them, feeling a little bit like a third wheel.

"Sure, Karin. Some tea would do." Toshiro responded

"No thank you. And Shiro, you need a gigai like me to drink this stuff!" Momo practically yelled at him.

Toshiro sighed.

"First of all, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you Momo, and two Karin has stuff from Kisuke Urahara's shop, including food and drinks that I can have without the need of a gigai."

Momo put on a pouty face.

"Awe, okay. But why does she get to call you Toshiro and I can't call you that?"

Karin mentally sighed and wondered if she was always like this.

Toshiro sighed and crossed his arms.

"First of all, she isn't part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads like you, so she doesn't have any reason of such to call me that. Plus, that's what she's been calling me since we first met, and you call me 'Shiro' most of the time, and Karin calls me Toshiro. There's a difference, Momo."

Momo huffed in disappointment and sighed.

Karin could help but laugh to herself a little from Momo's reaction.

Momo turned to Karin and gave her a bit of a glare, but it quickly faded when Toshiro looked over at Momo.

Karin got out some iced tea for Toshiro and some for herself, and got out a glass of water if Momo changed her mind.

She walked over to the two with drinks in hand.

"Here you are Toshiro, and I got out some water in case you changed your mind, Momo."

She handed them the drinks and then took a big sip of her tea, she was parched.

Momo just set the drink down on the counter and grabbed Karin's wrist.

"Um, Karin, can I talk to you for a second? Alone preferably?" Momo asked with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Karin just blinked, but nodded her head and was dragged by Momo into the bathroom where she locked the door.

"So, what do you need to talk about Momo?" Karin asked after the awkward silence between them.

Momo put on a smirk and showed a devious like glare in her brown eyes.

"It's about _my _Shiro. I want you to stay away from him. He must've of told you about us being together."

Karin stood there dumbfounded and was getting quite mad, but also hurt.

"Y-You two a-are together, b-but I though Toshiro told me you two were just like…"

"Brother and sister? Of course he would say that. He probably said that so he wouldn't hurt your feelings. I can tell that he knows you have a crush on him, but you constantly being around him is making it harder for him to turn you down. I should know, he texted me all about it."

Karin's heart just dropped; she thought she was just kicked in the gut. She thought Toshiro lied to her about Momo and that he knew about her crush on him. She just wanted to cry and run out of the room, but stayed strong, but she could barely speak.

"But I-I thought…he l-lied to me…but how d-did he know…?"

Momo just smirked and went over and pat Karin on the shoulder before turning and heading for the door.

"Oh , and I'm going to take Shiro out today, so you better not follow. I'm glad we had our little talk. Bye, bye now, Karin Kurosaki~."

And with that, Momo was out the door, leaving a confused and heartbroken Karin.

"He lied to me…But I thought he was telling the truth…And the dancing and holding me last night, was it just out of pity…? And almost leaning in and possibly kissing, was it just nothing but a spur of the moment and he thought I was Momo…? And maybe he did kiss Nikui on purpose to show a sign that my feelings toward him mean…mean…nothing…" Karin then just broke out into tears and collapsed to the floor; curling up into a ball and leaning against the door.

"I'm so stupid…" She whispered between her teary hiccups.

Meanwhile Karin was crying, Momo walked from the bathroom towards Toshiro and gave him another surprise hug.

"Shiro~"

Toshiro jumped slightly from the surprise hug and saw it was Momo hugging him.

"Oh, hey Momo. Where's Karin?" He asked, looking around for her.

Momo gave off a slight smile.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom still. She's pretty upset about something."

Toshiro was getting concerned and started getting Momo off of him and was wondering what Karin could be upset about again.

"What? Is she okay? Maybe I should go and check on her…"

Momo then wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck and was leaning closer towards his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother. Since I set things straight with her, I would leave her be~"

Toshiro was starting to get confused, uncomfortable, and starting to get angry with Momo.

"What did you tell her, Momo?" Toshiro asked kind of dangerously.

Momo smirked.

"The truth~. That you're mine and she should stay away." And with that Momo leaned in and captured Toshiro's lips.

Karin decided to stop her crying and go and talk to Toshiro to straighten things out.

'Maybe Momo was lying…But what she was saying sounded so true…Would Toshiro lie to me about her so he wouldn't hurt my feelings…?But he wouldn't do that to me would h-.'

Karin was then driven out of her thoughts by the scene in front of her.

Momo was kissing Toshiro right in front of her; somehow it was even worse than Nikui kissing him last night.

Karin's eyes started to become watery and started to back against the wall which made a creaking noise which brought Toshiro to pull back fiercely from Momo.

Toshiro was about to yell at Momo for kissing him like that, but then he looked over and saw that Karin saw Momo kissing him, but unlike the time with Nikui kissing him; he could see Karin's reaction.

She had tears in the corner of her eyes and her lips were trembling and her face was full of hurt.

"K-Karin, I can explain…" Toshiro started.

Karin shook her head with tears streaming down her face.

"Save it! You lying bastard!" Karin yelled at him with such pain.

She then ran to the window and went Soul Reaper and jumped into the skies, leaving a trail of tears behind.

"Karin, wait!" Toshiro was about to run after Karin, but Momo grabbed a hold of him.

"Momo, let go of me, now!" He yelled angrily at her.

Momo just smirked and then just gave off a dark evil laugh.

"Serves Kurosaki right. She shouldn't mess around with what's mine. And now I can more easily eliminate her. Especially since her heart is now broken"

Toshiro pushed Momo harshly off of him and glared at her.

"What do you mean eliminate her?" Toshiro asked dangerously.

Momo then floated into the air and transformed into the figure and was wearing a black cloak to cover its face.

"Did you really think I was that Momo Hinamori? Not even close Captain Hitsugaya." The figure spoke darkly and in a semi-deep tone to hide its true voice.

Toshiro drew his zanpakuto at the figure and glared at it harshly.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with Karin? Tell me. NOW!" Toshiro demanded.

The figure just scoffed.

"I'm the person who wants Karin Kurosaki dead, that's who. And now since I've broken her heart with lying about what you've been telling her; I can kill her and she won't know what's coming. So bye, bye, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I have a young Kurosaki to kill. Hehe~." And before Toshiro could do anything, the figure disappeared.

"Damn it. Karin!" Toshiro ran right for the window and decided to go after her.

'What did that thing mean by "I've broken her heart"…Wait, kissing me and then those lies and the hurt in Karin's eyes…Could it be that she…I've got to find Karin now!'

Karin was getting as far away as possible from Toshiro, she couldn't face him; not now; not ever.

'He lied to me about Momo! Everything he's done for me was a lie! Him protecting me; probably lied about that too and it was part of his job! I'm nothing to him…! That fucking bas-.'

Karin's thoughts were interrupted as a force of some kind pulled her down to the ground and she slammed into the middle of an alley way.

It began to rain and she couldn't move.

"H-Hey, why can't I m-move!" Karin struggled to break free.

Then suddenly a hand grabbed around Karin's neck and pushed her against the brick wall of the alley way.

Karin looked at her attacker, but couldn't see its face, but she knew who it was. It was the figure that appeared in her bathroom the other day.

"Yo-you." Karin hissed, trying to break free.

The figure scoffed and threw Karin to the ground and snapped its fingers and a spear of some sort appeared and it was pointed right at Karin.

Karin's eye's widened and still couldn't move.

"Say good bye, Karin Kurosaki. I can't believe you let your emotions for that Soul Reaper Captain got the better of you." The figure then cut one of Karin's legs, leaving a deep wound bleeding out fast.

"AH!" Karin screamed in pain.

The figure smirked and kicked Karin in her rib cage area.

"You were foolish to fall for someone like him, Kurosaki. You fell in love with him, but in the end he doesn't love you. But then again, my little games intervened with that. And you caught him kissing two other girls, not one, but two. That had to hurt so much, not being able to tell him how you felt, so he wouldn't have known how much it had hurt you. Poor you, and sad thing is, you lost all trust you gained from him when you saw him kiss that supposed Momo Hinamori."

The figure then grabbed Karin by her uniform collar and punched her right in the face.

Karin felt weak and hurt by what the figure was saying.

'Whoever this figure is, is right; I was foolish to fall for Toshiro…He doesn't love me and never will…And my heart probably won't recover from all of this hurt from these past few days…But why do I feel I still love him…? As if there's something telling me there's hope and he's done nothing to hurt me…?'

The figure pointed the spear against Karin's neck as she laid against the wall beaten, emotionally drained and hurt; in more than one way.

'Good bye, Toshiro…' A tear slipped from Karin's eyes.

"Say good bye, Kurosaki." The figure said evilly and then a red light was coming from the spear and about to fire right through Karin's neck.

But just then, Toshiro came flying towards them yelling Karin's name.

"KARIN!"

The figure's spear was then knocked out of its hands and was now standing face to face with Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Karin was watching with shock written all over her face.

"To-Toshiro?" Karin let a couple tears come down her face, and they weren't from joy.

'Why did he have to show up…! Go away Toshiro, you're making this even harder to accept…' Karin thought out of hurt, she wasn't thinking straight.

"Let go of her, now!" Toshiro demanded, with Hyorinmaru drawn, and his spiritual pressure flaring.

The figure snapped its fingers and the spear came right back to its hands and then grabbed Karin; holding the blade of the spear against her neck.

"Oh, and what happens if I don't, Soul Reaper? What does this girl mean to you anyways? She's just a friend or an acquaintance from what I've seen. And by the look of her face, she doesn't look quite happy to see you."

Toshiro's gaze intensified, but glanced over and saw Karin's face; the figure was telling the truth. Karin had tears down her face, but a look of hurt on her face; she wasn't happy to see him, more like ashamed of him seeing her.

"I said to let go of her. And if you hurt her any further, you'll regret the day you ever met me."

The figure just laughed.

"Oh really? Me hurt her any further? Do you know how much you've already hurt her? Kissing two different girls in front of her poor eyes, and she just tells you it's because you're her _closest _friend is why she was upset about it. Well she basically lied on that, she has quite the feelings for you, but alas you probably don't even care about that, especially since most likely you don't feel the same way she feels towards you. I mean why else would you kiss that Nikui girl and that Momo girl?"

Karin closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at Toshiro. She just wanted this to end right now, especially since the fact was out about her feelings were practically out.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and the ground around them was starting to become ice.

"You listen here and now. I've made some mistakes, but none to hurt Karin on purpose. That trash of a girl kissed me, and that wasn't even Momo who kissed me, that was you in her form. I would never want to hurt Karin, and I do care about her and her feelings. Now for the last time, let her go!"

Karin's eyes opened slowly and a couple of tears came from her eyes.

'Toshiro…he cares...? But I thought he…'

The figure gritted its teeth and threw Karin to the side and attacked straight on at Toshiro.

The blade of the spear clashed against his Hyorinmaru. Sparks flew from the collision. Toshiro pushed his sword forward and managed to throw back the figure.

The figure just placed the spear down in the ground and an electric current started to run through the ground around the area.

Unfortunately, Karin happened to be in that area and was getting shocks of electricity running through her body.

"A-AH!" Karin screamed in pain.

"Karin!" Toshiro yelled.

He then held Hyorinmaru towards the sky.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The clouds around him became grayish and an ice dragon descended from the sky and lunged itself towards the figure.

The figure just smirked and disappeared with the spear right before the ice made impact. A laugh was then heard from all around.

"Nice try, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Maybe next time, but good luck with Kurosaki, she's going to need it. Because the next time we encounter, there will be no survivors except myself!"

Toshiro placed Hyorinmaru back in its sheath and pounded his fist against the wall.

"Damn it!"

He then turned towards Karin and could see she was trying to get up and walk away.

He walked over to her and stuck a hand out for her to take; she reluctantly took it, but couldn't look at him in the eye.

Once she was standing, she let go of his hand and was about to walk away from him, but Toshiro grabbed a hold of her left wrist.

"Karin, we need to talk." Toshiro said calmly, but had this seriousness in his eyes.

Karin glanced at his eyes and then put her head down and turned it away from him.

"What's there to talk about? The truth about me and my feelings is practically out. You can just let me be and not have to turn me down so you won't hurt my feelings as much."

Toshiro tightened his hold on her wrist.

"What are you talking about, Karin? Did you not hear me back there? I care about you and your feelings!"

Karin then turned her head to face him, tears starting to come out and her eyes reflecting hurt and anger in them.

"You probably lied so that thing didn't kill me! Just like with Momo about you and her being just friends! How do I know what you're saying is true about that thing being Momo and kissed you! Do you know how much it hurt to see two people kiss you in front of my eyes and I couldn't tell you how I felt about you! Well I guess the truth is out that I have feelings for you, but you could care less! Just forget it, you don't even know how deep my feelings are for you, but they're deep enough to have made me fall in love with you!"

Toshiro's eyes widened for a second and started to loosen his grip on Karin's wrist.

"Karin, please listen to me. I wasn't lying, I do care about you, and I was telling the truth about the whole Momo thing. Why would I lie to you, especially to someone who has such deep feelings for me?"

His voice was sincere, serious, and his gorgeous teal eyes showed he was being completely serious and was telling the truth.

Karin's mouth quivered and tried to pull away from him again. She closed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to look at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you prove it! Prove to me that you weren't ly- mph!"

Toshiro then captured Karin's lips with his in a gentle kiss.

Karin's eyes were wide open at first, but she slowly closed them.

She responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, while as he placed an arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her head to keep her in place.

Toshiro asked for entrance into Karin's mouth with his tongue and she happily obliged.

The gentle kiss became a deep, passionate one.

Rain then began to pour over them and they pulled apart after a few more moments.

They stared into each other's eyes and their faces were inches apart.

"I love you, Karin. Is that enough proof for you?" He whispered.

Karin let some more tears fall and allow them to blend in and mask with the rain.

She barely nodded and could see he was telling the truth.

"Yes." She whispered and then leaned in and kissed him this time.

The two stood kissing each other under the rain. And no one could disturb them since no other ordinary human could see them.

From afar, the figure stood watching the lovebirds kissing and smirked.

"I knew those two would get together eventually. Oh well, might make my job harder, but it also at the same time makes it more fun. Enjoy your little love session for now, Captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki. Because, it won't last long."

And with that the figure disappeared as a car drove by.

Leaving, Toshiro and Karin kissing each other in the rainy weather.

Only time can tell what will happen after their _little _kissing session.

_**A/N: Well they confessed to each other! Yay~! Okay I know that this figure person is starting to turn bitchy, because it tried to break Karin's heart in the beginning with being Momo and telling lies and kissing Toshiro right in front of her. But look on the bright side, Karin's feelings got out, and this cause Toshiro to kiss Karin and admit he loves her. But this is far from over. Quite far~ ;) Please Review if you can. Check for my updates. And I'll leave you all here until to think and ponder till I get the next chapter up~ ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 14**_

It was raining quite hard outside; people were running inside not to get wet. You would have to be crazy to be out in the rain.

Well that would be Toshiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki; they could care less about the rain, they were too busy kissing each other.

After another sweet few moments they both broke the kiss; Karin was panting slightly and trying to regain her breath.

Both of them were soaking wet, with their hair drenched and bangs sticking to the sides of their faces.

Karin noticed Toshiro's hair and started to mess around with his wet hair; she thought he looked kind of cute with his hair all damp.

"You're hair's wet. You look kind of cute." Karin giggled.

Toshiro gave off a bit of a smirk and started messing with Karin's hair.

"There, now we're even. You mess with my hair I mess with yours."

He then leaned down and whispered in her ear, keeping her close.

"But, you're the one who's cute. Actually, you're more than cute in my eyes, Karin."

He then kissed her cheek.

Karin started to turn red and hid her face in his chest.

The way he whispered in her ear and what he whispered made Karin blush.

"Oh, stop." She said in a semi-giggle.

Karin then started to go kind of wobbly.

Toshiro caught her and held her to his chest; that's when he looked down and noticed Karin's leg was injured.

He then lifted her up and placed her in his arms bridal style.

Karin blinked a bit in confusion.

"You're injured, Karin. I'm not going to let you walk on that leg of yours." He sounded dead serious.

Karin wanted to protest, but figured he was probably right; her leg was hurting.

She nodded and tucked her head in his chest; actually more close to the crook of his neck.

Karin closed her eyes and Toshiro flash stepped through the rain; making the raindrops jealous of his grace and speed.

Within less than a couple of minutes, Toshiro arrived back in Karin's apartment and laid Karin out on the couch.

He reached in his robes and pulled out the same vile of elixir he used the night before. Taking the top off, he poured it lightly over Karin's wound.

Within a minute, her wound began to seal and become completely healed.

Karin stared at her leg in amazement.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

Toshiro chuckled a little and handed her the elixir.

"The Department of Research of Development worked with Squad Four to make an experimental healing elixir. I took a vile with me before I left Soul Society to come here."

Karin handed back the elixir and smiled.

"Well thank you, I didn't feel like being on bed rest till it healed up."

Toshiro smirked and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Depends, I would've kept you company." He whispered in her ear.

Karin blushed and shivered slightly from his breath and words he said in her ear.

"Will you stop? I'm blushing all over again."

Toshiro smirked and narrowed his eyes.

He leaned down and captured her lips briefly.

It felt so sweet and good; it made Karin whimper after he pulled away.

"Good, I like it when I make you blush."

Karin started to smile, but then she turned her head away from him.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Toshiro was concerned and sat down next to her; placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Karin sniffled and looked down and away from his gaze.

"I-I'm afraid th-that this is just a dr-dream and I'll wake up to f-find you gone and all of this n-never ha-happened…It's ha-happened before…"

Toshiro pulled her into his arms and kept her in a tight embrace.

"This isn't a dream, Karin. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Karin hiccupped and tears were beginning to stop, but still burned her eyes.

"I ho-hope so. So yo-you really d-do l-love me?"

Karin's chin was then lifted by one of Toshiro's hands so he could gaze into her eyes.

Karin gasped at the seriousness within them; she could also see the love through his cold eyes.

Toshiro then took Karin's lips with his own in a deep, meaningful kiss.

Karin moaned slightly when his tongue intruded past her lips and claimed dominance of her mouth.

"Yes, I do love you, Karin. Don't you ever forget that, because it's the truth." Toshiro said in between kisses.

When Toshiro finally pulled away, Karin was breathless, her face was red, and in she was awe of his words.

Toshiro looked into Karin's eyes and then pulled her into another tight embrace.

Both were still soaking wet and making the couch become drenched from their clothes.

Karin noticed this and was about to say something, but Toshiro beat her to it.

"As much as I would love to keep holding you here on your couch, Karin, I think we should get changed into something not as wet."

Karin nodded and the two of them stood up, and there was now a huge water stain all over Karin's couch.

She just shrugged it off and then covered her nose and mouth to cover a sneeze.

"Achoo!" she squeaked.

Toshiro blinked and then gave off a bit of a chuckle.

"Bless you, looks like someone is catching a cold."

Karin sighed and then looked over into her kitchen; she jumped a little at what she saw.

"Ah!"

"What is it, Karin?" Toshiro asked, unaware of what she saw.

"Th-there's something or someone in my kitchen, its hiding behind the counter." Karin pointed to where it was.

Toshiro walked over to the kitchen and then sighed out of annoyance.

"What is it, Toshiro?" Karin blinked.

Toshiro pulled up the intruder by its arm and it was Toshiro's gigai.

"What's your gigai doing here? I thought he's supposed to be at Urahara's?" Karin was quite confused.

"Good question," Toshiro then turned to his gigai. "Were you spying on us?"

His gigai shook his head no; he usually doesn't lie so they believed him.

Toshiro's gigai was still in the tux from the other night and that gave Karin an idea, but she was too nervous to even ask Toshiro.

'His gigai is still in that tux, maybe me and Toshiro could go to dinner or something…Oh please, why would he want to do that? I don't think he would want to be all dress up to just go out for a simple dinner…Maybe we could compromise, with like just the white dress shirt underneath and his pants and shoes…And his shirt could show off some of his fine lines and collarbone area…Oh what the hell am I saying!'

Karin's face was starting to turn red and Toshiro could see she was thinking about something.

He noticed that his gigai was still in the tux and then put two and two together; he smirked and walked towards Karin.

"Karin, how about we go out for dinner or something? I mean my gigai is properly dressed, don't you agree?"

Karin nodded her head and then realized he would probably want her to wear that dress again; her face went even redder.

"Sure, Toshiro, di-dinner sounds great, but w-we still have some time, I-I mean it's only like 12:30. Maybe so-some lunch then dinner?"

Toshiro blinked from Karin stuttering, then he let a small smile appear on his face and stuck a hand out to caress Karin's cheek.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Oh, by the way, you don't have to wear that dress if you don't want to. I think you look fine without it."

Karin smiled a little and jumped up and gave him a hug; hiding her face in his chest.

"Thanks, Tosh. And will you stop making me blush this much? I feel so vulnerable and girly."

Toshiro smirked and returned the hug.

"Well, true that you are more of a tomboy and you hate to be more of a girl, but I never understood why. Care to explain?"

Karin chuckled slightly and broke away from the embrace.

"Maybe later, but I need to get changed into something that's not as wet and cold. And for lunch we can just order out and eat here, then later tonight we can go out to dinner when the rain lightens up?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Sounds good to me, but what will I wear till that time, I'm not going to be in a tux this whole time."

Karin pondered for a moment and then an idea came to her, but it made her a bit embarrassed.

"I have some of your spare clothing from the other day, you could um where that?"

Toshiro smirked. "Do I want to know why you have my clothes?"

Karin closed her eyes and let a smile come across her face along with a little blush.

"Nope you don't." And with that she disappeared into her bedroom.

"Typical Karin." Toshiro scoffed.

Within minutes Karin came back out in a white shirt that lined with her figure nicely and a pair of loose, light blue jeans.

She tossed Toshiro his loose white dress shirt and skinny jeans he wore on his first day here.

"Tell you're gigai to get dressed in that and you'll be set for a little while."

Toshiro nodded and went over to his gigai telling him to get changed into those clothes.

The gigai nodded and walked casually to the bathroom and was out in seconds and was in the other clothes.

Toshiro and Karin blinked at how fast he changed, but Toshiro shrugged it off and walked over to his gigai, placed his hand on it and entered.

Karin blinked and looked away blushing a little at how Toshiro's now dry hair made him look quite sexy in his clothes, especially since some of his collarbone area was showing from the shirt he was wearing.

Toshiro was grabbing a couple towels for the couch and noticed Karin was blushing again.

'I never knew she could blush so much, I think I'm going to like having this ability on Karin.'

He smirked from his thoughts, and walked over to the couch to place the towels over the cushions.

Karin took out her cell to order out.

"Hey Toshiro, you want some sushi and miso soup?"

Toshiro shrugged. "Sure. Never had it, but worth a try."

Karin stared at him in confusion.

"You never had sushi before or miso soup?"

"Well I usually stayed over at Orihime Inoue's house whenever I came here and I didn't eat much except maybe some rice balls and tea. My reasons were because she and Rangiku's taste buds scared me and I didn't want to try any of their food."

"Good point; she does cook some of the strangest food. I tried some and I think I ended up in the hospital due to food poisoning."

Toshiro eyed Karin and realized they had at least something in common; they hated Orihime Inoue's cooking.

Karin placed the order and asked for speed delivery, it would be extra, but worth it since they both were starving.

Karin sighed and sat down on the rug she had in front of her couch. She yawned and laid her head back against the towel covered couch.

Toshiro chuckled and sat down next to Karin.

"Tired again?" He asked while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"A little, but since we got the couch all wet I don't exactly have anything else to lay my head down on or against." Karin yawned slightly, her eyes slowly closing.

Toshiro laid out and spread out his legs a little, he then grabbed a hold of Karin.

Karin blinked and blushed due to the sudden closeness, but she realized where it was going and laid her legs out to intertwine with his. She nuzzled her head right below his, while he wrapped his arm around her lower waist and the other playing with a strand of her hair.

"Comfy now?"

Karin nodded her head; she felt her cheeks going red because they were against the opening of Toshiro's shirt; she was against his skin.

Toshiro smirked and could feel the sudden warmth in that particular area.

"Your face is going red again, Karin. I can tell. You're only touching my collarbone area, or are you thinking some other thoughts?"

He started rubbing his hand up and down her back very slowly; it send shivers down Karin's spine.

'I can feel Toshiro's muscles and body through his shirt, and his collarbone area feels so fine. He's a mixture of warm and cold which is quite unusual, but it's Toshiro, the Ice Prince…Hehe~ Ice Prince, that's a first. I wonder how the rest of his body feels, maybe if he could just take off his shirt and…Oh no! Don't think that Karin! Don't be getting such thoughts in your head; it might cause you to do something that Toshiro thinks is too much. I love him and he loves me, but how much does he really love me? Oh I'm probably just being paranoid again…but just to be safe.'

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"Hmm?"

Karin was nervous to ask the questions that came to mind.

"Do you think I'm cute and pretty?"

"No" He replied in a harsh cold tone.

"Do you like me?"

"No" He said in the same tone.

"If I were to die would you miss me?"

"No, not really."

"Would you choose my life or yours?"

"Mine."

After hearing all that, Karin was just about to get up and cry, but Toshiro stopped her and held her tight.

He lifted her face to see tears in her eyes and he kissed her softly and then pulled her face inches away from his and he had a very serious look on his face.

"I don't think you're cute and pretty, because to me you're adorable and beyond beautiful in my eyes." He caressed her hair away from her face.

"I don't like you, because I've already said before that I love you and I always will." He made a more firm grip around her waist.

"If you died I wouldn't miss you, because I would kill myself to be with you." He began to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks with his thumb.

"I would choose my life over yours, because you are mine and my world and I refuse to let you go, Karin." He then leaned down and captured Karin's lips with his in a very deep loving kiss, with a spark of heat neither experienced before.

Toshiro laid Karin down on the carpet rug while still kissing her; not even letting her go.

Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and back; pulling on his shirt; as if she was trying to take it off.

Meanwhile Toshiro kept invading her mouth with his skilled tongue and sent a hand up her shirt which made her moan from his hands touching her bare skin.

Karin moved her hands in front of his chest and started to undo some of his shirt buttons; revealing some of his chest. While Toshiro began pulling Karin's shirt up; revealing some her bare waist.

They both pulled away panting for air; they stared in each other's eyes; there was a kind of desire in their eyes that couldn't point out.

Toshiro began leaning down to capture Karin's lips in another deep, heated kiss. But then there was a knock at the door.

**Knock, Knock**

"Sushi delivery!" A voice yelled from the other end of the door.

Karin and Toshiro were staring into each other's eyes and a blush crept upon Karin's cheeks and a very slight one on Toshiro's.

"I-I uh…better get that…" Karin said nervously while pulling her shirt down.

"Y-Yeah, you should." Toshiro said just as nervously and got up from Karin and buttoned his shirt back up.

He helped Karin up and she walked over to the counter, grabbed the money and went to the door to grab the food. Toshiro was watching her the entire time, thinking some things through.

'When I and Karin were kissing I felt this heat buildup, as if I wanted more than just kissing. I could feel Karin wanting the same thing; I mean she was starting to unbutton my shirt and I was lifting her shirt up. Were we going to…No it can't be, we wouldn't go that far, would we? Then why did I feel myself starting to get hard…? Where was it leading to?'

Karin and Toshiro were then thinking the same exact thought.

'Were we going to go that far? Are we even ready? Where is this leading us to?'

Where is this leading for the two lovers? They have stronger feelings for each other than they both realized.

_**A/N: Awe, Toshiro, Karin... Those two are so great for one another...and they were getting pretty close to doing something naughty~ I wonder if they will "do it"~? Anyway, sorry it took a little longer I had some final work and such, but I got the next chapter up. Please review if you can and check for my updates~ I'll leave all of you here to think and ponder of where this is all heading, who knows ;) it might lead to some lemony and intense romantic scenes for the two lovebirds 3 ~ Bye Bye for now ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 15**_

After a few minutes Karin got the sushi and paid the delivery guy, she and Toshiro were sitting at the table next to one another trying the food.

Karin immediately went for the California rolls with her chopsticks. While Karin was eating her food, Toshiro was poking the rolls with his chopsticks, wondering if he should try one or not.

Karin was midway of placing another roll into her mouth and she noticed Toshiro staring at the food rather than eating it.

Karin smiled and took the roll she was going to eat and stuck it in front of Toshiro.

Toshiro blinked and turned to Karin.

"Hmm?"

Karin giggled. "You're supposed to eat them not stare at them. They're quite delicious, just try one and maybe it might convince you to get and have some when you go back to Soul Society instead of tea and rice balls all the time."

Toshiro turned back to the roll and ate it from Karin's chopsticks. It took him a minute to finish the one roll, but he turned back to Karin with a small smile.

"You're right, they're pretty good. Now," He turned to grab a roll with his chopsticks and held it in front of Karin's mouth. "My turn to feed you."

Karin scoffed; a habit she probably picked up from Toshiro.

"Come on Toshiro I'm not a little k- mph-!"

Toshiro then stuck the roll in Karin's mouth; he smirked slightly at his actions and the reaction on Karin's face.

Karin chewed and swallowed the roll and gave a little annoyed look at Toshiro.

Toshiro chuckled. "What? Don't give me that look; you practically fed me so I only returned the favor."

Karin gave a playful punch to his shoulder and then gave off a little giggle.

"I guess you're right, but next time, don't practically shove it down my mouth. You have to chew then swallow sushi rolls otherwise you could choke or get the hiccups, which is what you almost did to me."

Toshiro picked up another sushi roll with his chopsticks and held it in front of Karin's mouth this time.

"This better?"

Karin smiled and ate the roll right off the chopsticks.

One she was finished she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Toshiro's nose.

"Much better. Now, you eat some too; don't give me all the food." She giggled.

Toshiro smirked then scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Karin."

Toshiro then grabbed the container of miso soup Karin got for him.

He tasted some with his spoon that came with the meal. He thought it tasted quite good; it was warm and the little pieces of tofu were surprisingly flavorful in the soup.

After tasting the soup for a minute he got an idea; he smirked and turned toward Karin.

"Hey, Karin?"

"Hmm?" She responded while chewing another roll.

"Do you like miso soup?"

Karin glanced over at him briefly.

"Yeah, I do, but why are you asking?"

He shrugged. "Oh, just wondering…" he trailed off as he sipped some soup into his mouth.

Karin turned to face him. "Wondering about wh- mph!"

Toshiro then kissed Karin deeply, letting the soup from his mouth to transfer into Karin's.

Karin swallowed the soup as Toshiro pulled away with a smirk on his face.

Karin pouted at him and gave off a little glare.

"That was downright sneaky, Toshiro."

"I know, but you enjoyed it didn't you?" Toshiro's face got closer to Karin's

Karin turned away with her face going red.

"Y-Yeah, I did. And you're making me go all red again. How do you have this effect on me?"

Toshiro shrugged and kissed Karin's cheek, whispering in her ear.

"Good question, but I like having this effect on you."

Karin turned to face him and she had a small smile on her face.

"Oh really why, is that? Because I look kind of cute to you?"

Toshiro pulled Karin into his lap and placed his head on top of hers while wrapping his arms around her frame.

"No, like I said, you're more than cute in my eyes. You're adorable and beyond beautiful. Do I have to keep repeating myself to you?"

He then started to rub her back soothingly.

Karin was smiling, but it wasn't genuine. She was hiding something and Toshiro thought so too, especially when tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Karin, is there something you need to tell me?" His hold on her tightened.

Karin sniffled slightly and reluctantly nodded.

"It's just that…everyone I've known except my family has never called me anything like pretty or cute. They always called me ugly and a dirty, little tomboy…At first I just ignored them; pretended it didn't hurt me, but it hurt me mentally…I always thought that no one would ever want to be with an ugly, unimaginative, tomboy such as myself, maybe just to get into my pants like with me almost being raped, the attempts and the sexual assaults I received at work…That's actually why I had doubts about confessing to you how I really felt, because of the things you said and did for me were out of pity or you were just using me to score like every other male has tried to…God I'm talking too much and letting this weak side of me take over. Sorry, Toshiro…" Karin was sobbing into his shirt; refusing to show her face to him.

Toshiro held Karin close and was angered by what she was saying, but not at her; he was angry with those who've hurt her like this; mentally; but also the ones who only used her and were trying to steal her innocence.

"Karin, I meant every word I've ever said to you and everything I've done for you these past few days; it wasn't out of pity. And those ignorant bastards who treated you that way don't deserve you and never will. Plus, they better hope never to encounter me because I'm quite infuriated with what they've done and tried to do to you." Toshiro spoke very seriously and the temperature in the room was starting to drop drastically.

Karin was starting to shiver from the coldness.

"To-Toshiro, pl-please calm yo-yourself. I-I'm fr-freezing due t-to yo-your ang-anger." Karin stuttered out.

Toshiro took a deep breath to calm down; he then pulled Karin back a little so he could look at her.

He saw that her tears were sort of frozen from his sudden anger; his spiritual pressure must've been out of control.

"I'm sorry, Karin. It just angered me from what people have and tried to do to you. Plus, I hate seeing you cry and I've witnessed you crying so much these past few days I just don't want you getting hurt like this ever again. You're a tough, strong girl, but you're falling apart emotionally and mentally. I'm here for you now and I always will."

He then kissed away her frozen tears and held her close.

Karin let a small smile appear on her face and leaned back enough to see Toshiro's face and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, for caring so much. But I don't want you going and getting all angry by all this. I know you've been worried about me, especially these past few days, but I guess I have to learn to deal and live with it. But, at least I'm not alone to deal with this, even though I love you, you're still like my closest and best friend. It's like you understand me, well most of the time at least." She semi-giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Toshiro sighed and placed his forehead against Karin's.

"You're such a mess, but you're my mess."

He leaned in and gave her a sweet chaste kiss.

Karin giggled when he pulled back.

"And you're my mess too, especially with that white hair of yours." She then ruffled his hair.

Toshiro smirked then reached over with his closest arm and grabbed the bowl of soy sauce. He stuck his finger in the bowl and then placed some over Karin's cheeks and mouth.

"Who's the mess now?"

Karin scoffed and shot a little smirk at him.

"Great now I have to get cleaned up, how do you propose I do that with being in your hold?"

Toshiro licked his finger clean and leaned forward and started to lick Karin's cheek slowly.

"To-Toshiro!" Karin stuttered as her face started going red.

Toshiro continued to lick Karin's cheek and then once he was done he dragged his tongue over her upper lip to the other cheek and began licking again very slowly.

Karin's face was just red and she was getting all kinds of shivers throughout her body.

'I-I can't th-think straight! To-Toshiro is driving me crazy with th-that tongue of his…! But it f-feels so good…It's making me feel all fuzzy and warm throughout my body…! It makes me want to do things…Like I want to pull at his shirt and tear it right off...Oh what am I thinking..! That's the hormones talking…but I was so close before…A-Ah! Toshiro…!'

Karin wasn't even close to thinking straight with Toshiro licking her so sensually.

After a few more succulent licks, Toshiro pulled back to face Karin in the eye; a smirk was on his face once he saw how much pleasure was written all over Karin's face.

"Someone's enjoying my little teasing. But I'm nowhere near done, Karin." His eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Karin's face.

"Wh-What do you mean you're n-not do- mph!" Karin was then silenced by first Toshiro's tongue, but then his lips pressed against hers; soon enough his tongue was invading her mouth.

To Karin, his tongue and lips tasted like soy sauce, but with a peculiar after taste of something cold. Either way, Karin was losing it now and Toshiro took advantage of that very nicely.

Karin was trying to fight back against Toshiro's dominating tongue, but no avail; he had the upper hand this round and proof of that came when Karin started moaning in pleasure.

Only a minute later Toshiro pulled away slowly, taking a last lick of Karin's lips before pulling away fully to view her face and look her in the eyes.

Karin was red all over, panting, and trying to regain her breath, but she lost it again when she looked into Toshiro's gorgeous eyes.

Toshiro gazed at her lovingly and pet her gently to soothe her and for her to calm down; which worked after a few minutes.

Toshiro smirked slightly before he spoke.

"You tasted quite delicious, Karin. I would do it again, but I don't want to run you out of breath from immense pleasure again."

Karin's blush was still present, but he was right; she was out of breath and starting to feel tiresome.

She started closing her eyes and tucking her head underneath his and made a cute little yawn noise as if she was a five year old ready for nap time.

Toshiro chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Someone's tired, maybe a nap would help you restore some energy; I mean after all, we have time till our plans later for tonight."

Karin nodded slightly and began closing her eyes while snuggling more into Toshiro.

"Yeah…We still have time…" Karin was then claimed by sleep; naptime had commenced.

Toshiro chuckled lightly and stood up with her in his arms, and then carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and placed the covers over her; he'd wake her up around 4:00 if she didn't awake before then.

Toshiro went back into the kitchen and cleaned up the food and placed leftovers in the fridge like any person would do after take out.

He glanced at the clock hanging high on the wall and it read 1:11; the afternoon barely beginning, but yet it already felt it was later because of the dark, clouds, pouring rain over the land and streets of Karakura.

Toshiro walked over to the large windows of Karin's living area and looked at the rainy scene upon the town.

He sighed and started talking silently to himself.

"Rain, it usually seems to separate others or a dreadful event is about to or had occurred. That's exactly what started out these few days…Karin caught off at her weakest by that bastard of an arrancar, hell I don't even know if he was possessed by that figure or acted on his own will. But, either way, he nearly stole Karin's innocence, something that is quite precious, and sacred to her, it's her decision to have it taken or not; there was no decision she was practically forced or be killed by the looks of things…"

His hands were starting to clench into fists.

"When I saw her so weak, it was raining, it had been raining, as if it was the sign of the attempt of rape was bound to occur, but was it also a sign that there was someone who would stop it, such as myself? I find it strange that I just viewed the rain to separate others or tell of a unfortunate event to come or occur, but when really…It brought me and Karin together; we met each other again that dreadful day, and once it began to rain earlier it brought us even closer; we confessed to one another in a way."

A smile crept upon his face and then he scoffed a little.

"Maybe rain isn't such a bad thing; it could possibly be a way to bring others to each other instead of separating them. I mean look at where I am now with Karin…I now view rain in a new perspective, instead of the gruesome and sadness it can show; it can also show things that are meant to happen and bring them closer together. I may view rain in this perspective, but I will still probably view it in many perspectives. I guess it depends with the chain of events in my life, whether from sadness to painful, problematic to relief, and now, bringing something or someone to another."

He closed his eyes briefly and then went over to Karin's bedroom.

He saw her inhale nice and smoothly; she was sound asleep.

He walked closer, got into the bed, under the covers and wrapped his arms gently around her frame.

Toshiro held her close and tucked his head above her own. He inhaled her scent and found it quite stunning as usual.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but did a little lick to make her shiver a little in her sleep.

It worked quite perfectly and she snuggled deeper into him; as if she knew he was there to keep her safe from harm.

Toshiro watched her lovingly as she slept and he then whispered to himself.

"Rain right now is viewed as bringing others closer, and that right now is me and Karin…"

His hold on her tightened as he kept watch over her carefully so no one would be able to harm her again. He was here for her now, and he was going to protect her and care for her with every fiber of his soul being.

He's quite protective of _his_ Karin.

_**A/N: Awe, Toshiro... He treats Karin so righ ;) I know I said possibly some lemony or romantic scenes for this chapter, well I wanted to show Toshiro's more loving, protective and caring side of Toshiro, and that soy sauce trick he did was genius and sneaky and a bit romantic in my point of view ) ~~ Well next chapter I'll try to see if I can get some real romantic and lemony goodness in there, if not, then wait till chapter 17. Please review if you can and check for my updates ;) I'll leave you all here to think about what'll happen next chapter. Bye Bye for now ;3**_


	16. Chapter 16

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 16**_

It was now around 4:00, Toshiro was still watching over Karin and thought it be best to wake her so they could both get ready for this evening.

He pulled Karin away a bit from his hold to get a good look of her face. He then leaned down and started kissing Karin deeply, this way it would wake her up from the lack of breath.

Within seconds, Toshiro could feel Karin responding to his kiss and her trying to pull away for air.

Toshiro pulled away slowly and saw Karin slowly open her eyes.

'She has such gorgeous eyes…Such a delicate grey.' He thought; just being mesmerized by her.

Karin opened her eyes slowly with a small blush on her cheeks and a little smile.

"Hey…"

He then kissed her forehead. "Hey yourself, I think your little naptime is over."

She giggled and started tracing circles over the area that contained his heart.

"You think you could release me so I can move, Tosho~? (Frostbite)"

He smirked at the name and then began nuzzling her neck.

"Cute name, but I'm no frostbite, so that could cost you. I might just not release you and keep you in my arms for the rest of the day."

Karin scoffed and tried to wriggle free of his grip.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but what about dinner tonight?"

Toshiro chuckled intimately and kissed her nose.

"Oh we still have time, but you're right, we both need to freshen up a bit."

He released his hold on her and sat up stretching his arms out.

Karin giggled and rolled out of the bed and onto the floor; there was a loud thump.

Toshiro looked over the side of the bed to see Karin rubbing her head with one hand and mumbling something.

"You all right, Karin?" Toshiro offered her a hand to get up.

Karin took it with her free hand and sat up.

"Yeah, but I banged my head on the floor, smart move made by me. Ow…"

Toshiro got up from the bed and helped Karin stand fully, and then he started petting her head gently.

"Better?"

She nodded and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. And you don't have to pet me like I'm fragile, I won't break."

Toshiro smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Karin then walked behind Toshiro and started lightly pushing him out of the room.

Toshiro blinked a bit in confusion, but saw she was pushing him out so both of them could get ready.

"Okay, you can go take your shower first while I get a few things cleaned up."

Karin suggested while patting him lightly on the back.

Toshiro smiled and scoffed.

"Sounds fine by me, it gives me a chance to at least get cleaned up before you hog the bathroom for an hour."

Karin pouted and gave a little glare at him.

"Hey, I don't hog the bathroom; I'm not some girly skank who has to put on 30 pounds of make-up."

Toshiro kissed her forehead.

"Never said you were one." He smirked and then walked away to the bathroom and shut the door.

Within minutes Karin could hear the shower running.

"Guess he found out how the shower worked."

She sighed and began removing the towels from her couch to see if it was dry yet.

It was nice and dry now, but now it had the scent of rain with a hint of mint; it reminded her of Toshiro.

After about another 10 minutes of cleaning and waiting, Toshiro came out in a white dress shirt and some skinny black dress pants; actually they were more like jeans; and Karin was in awe of him.

She was staring at the opening of his collar where his collarbone was showing and also how hot his hair is when drenched in water; it reminded her about how he looked outside in the rain.

A blush crept to Karin's face and Toshiro saw this and smirked.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to take a shower so I can stare at you when you come out?"

Karin blinked and turned her face away from him.

"Oh will you stop, I'm going red again."

She then started walking towards the bathroom, but was stopped by Toshiro grabbing her wrist.

Karin turned around to face him about why he stopped her, but was soon very busy with his lips pressed against hers.

Toshiro then pinned Karin against the wall and continued to kiss her deeply and thoroughly, not missing one little spot.

He pulled away after hearing a moan from Karin and she whimpered from him pulling away; he gazed into her eyes and leaned toward her ear and whispered.

"Don't be too long, I want us to start our little 'date' as soon as possible. Plus I could have a few other surprises up my sleeve for you."

Karin's face was red and her mind going giddy with thoughts of what he might have in store.

She nodded her head as he released his hold on her; he smirked at how she walked wobbly to the bathroom.

"I've left her probably all giddy. Never think that could happen."

Toshiro then turned to go sit on the couch and wait for Karin to finish her shower.

Karin locked the door and began running the water for the shower.

She discarded her clothes one by one and then stepped under the warm water; for it to cleanse her naked body in warmth.

She placed her hand against the sky blue tile wall of her shower and began thinking about how Toshiro just kissed her.

'The way Toshiro kissed me like that made me think he was going to be doing something else then kissing me…Maybe he was going to…no he wouldn't do that. But earlier when he lowered me onto the floor we were close to kissing and removing our clothing…Were we going to go that far then too…? I would love to because I love him…but would he want to go that far…?'

Karin then closed her eyes and started imagining what would've happened if Toshiro didn't pull away from their deep kiss they shared just a few minutes ago.

**Karin's POV**

_Toshiro was continuing to kiss me deeply and thoroughly as I was letting a moan escape from the back of my throat._

_He then pressed his hips against me; keeping me pinned to the wall. _

_I gasped at the contact and broke away from his lips._

_I was panting and my face was red all over; to him I looked irresistible and vulnerable._

_Toshiro gazed at me lovingly and leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear._

"_Maybe we should skip dinner tonight and go right to dessert."_

_Karin was at first confused, but then realized what he meant and shuddered._

_He pulled back enough to stare into my eyes; there was love, seriousness, and some kind of desire deep within his eyes._

_I gasped at what I saw in his eyes and this gave Toshiro the opportunity to capture my lips in a rough, deep kiss and there was this kind of heat that I only experienced earlier in the day._

_Toshiro then stuck a hand up my shirt; caressing my bare skin while pulling the shirt up._

_I moaned and shivered as his cold hands were touching my skin._

_He pulled away only for a moment to remove my shirt; I was wearing a snowy white, lacy bra._

_My face was so red; I was embarrassed. I started to move my arms to cover my bra, but Toshiro stopped me and grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head._

"_I want to see you, Karin."_

_He sounded very serious and wasn't going to take no for an answer and I could see it right in his eyes._

"_To-Toshiro…" I stuttered. _

"_Shhhh…"_

_He then leaned down and stole my lips in a loving, heated kiss._

_I was losing it, especially when Toshiro's free hand kept rubbing up and down my bare waist._

_I was shivering at his touch; he was cold, but yet his kisses were so heated and filled with passion._

_My hands were fighting his hold so I could pull at his shirt and hopefully get it off of him so I could feel his recently wet chest against me._

_He pulled away from our kiss and began unbuttoning his shirt; with each button he undid, the more blush crept onto my cheeks and I was starting to feel myself get wet and warm down below._

_Once he was done, he slide his shirt off and I could see he was very well built; he wasn't one of those buff muscle head kind of guys, but he had such a well-built chest, and muscles in all the right places; it's like his body was crafted from the gods. _

_Toshiro narrowed his eyes and could tell I was staring at his chest; so he lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes again._

"_Like what you see, Karin?"_

_I could only nod in response._

_He then leaned close to my face and whispered._

"_Well, I don't like what I see."_

_I was at first taken back by that comment, but it soon went away as he snuck a hand behind me and undid the clasps of my bra._

_He released my wrists only briefly to remove my bra and soon enough he had them pinned once again to view my now revealed breasts._

_I was embarrassed and afraid he wouldn't like what he saw, but those worries faded as he cupped my left breast and began teasing my nipple._

"_A-Ah!" I partially screamed at the bold action; it was pleasurable, but his cold hands were just giving me shivers and causing me to grow wetter for him._

_He then did the unthinkable and lowered his mouth over my nipple and began to suck on my breast while caressing the other with his free hand._

"_Ah! To-Toshiro!" I screamed._

_Toshiro then released my wrists and began to undo my belt; it only took him seconds to undo my belt and loosen my jeans._

_I could feel him sliding my jeans down my legs; but I focusing more on him sucking away at my breasts and teasing them with his skilled hands._

_He finally pulled away from my breasts, but as soon as he pulled away, he attacked my neck and began sucking on my pulse._

_I knew there would be a nice reddish, bluish mark there after this, but I could care less; the pleasure was overrunning my body and process of thinking._

_I moaned nice and loud for him to hear; he heard and then finished sliding off my jeans; I was wearing the matching set of underwear that went with my bra._

_Here I was practically naked, except for my lower region being partially covered, and Toshiro sucking on the pulse of my neck._

_I was beginning to dig my nails into his back and he groaned in response._

_He pulled away to gaze at my body and then my eyes; my eyes were reflecting the love and desire that were held within them._

_Toshiro still looked very serious; which was quite intimidating in my perspective._

_He then stuck a hand down my underwear and cupped my core; it was like throwing a lighted match into a gasoline fire; I grew wetter for him and he could feel it._

"_You're quite wet, Karin. Could it be that you're ready for me?" His face was an inch away from mine._

_I was so lost in the pleasure I could only nod; this made me wonder how I would be able to handle more of this._

_Toshiro then placed a chaste kiss upon my lips and with one swift motion he slid down my underwear._

_I was naked, very wet for him, and filled with love and desire for him; now all he had to do was accept me._

_He pulled me against him and I gasped at my naked chest coming into contact with his. _

_He lifted my chin to stare into my eyes; I was hesitant at first, but gave in anyway._

"_Karin, you're beautiful. Actually beyond that, and now you're all mine."_

_He said it so seriously, yet so smoothly, I thought I could just faint._

_My face was so red; my eyes filled with love and desire; and naked, waiting for him to take me._

_Toshiro leaned down and kissed me deeply, but it was only a brief moment, and I whimpered in disappointment._

_Next thing I knew, he unfastened his belt and let his pants fall to the floor; he stood in dark blue boxers._

_I knew we were close, and I prayed nothing could ruin this moment, but a thought came to my mind; this is Toshiro in a gigai, this wasn't his actual body._

_My thought was soon interrupted as Toshiro held me close against his chest._

"_Karin, I know you're probably thinking about this not being my real body, but it's me. I'm still here with you. I know you want your first time to be special, and it still will because it'll still be me to make it special for you."_

_I was in awe of his words, but I was questioning how he knew I was a virgin._

"_To-Toshiro…But how do you that I'm still a-?"_

"_A virgin? Simple, I can sense your spiritual pressure and once you've become one with someone their spiritual pressure mixes with your own. You had no one else's on you, so it was easy to tell that you were still a virgin, plus how frightened you look when that bastard nearly raped you was pretty obvious to tell."_

_He then picked me up and placed me in his arms bridal style._

"_Now, I think it's time for the 'main' event."_

_He whispered it so huskily in my ear._

_I was carried to my bedroom and placed in the middle of my bed and he got on top of me._

_He grinded against me and I could feel how hard he was through his boxers, but I wanted to feel him inside of me to actually feel how hard he was._

_I moaned in pleasure and in hopes for him to take me now and make me his._

_But instead, he smirked and roughly stuck a finger inside of me._

"_A-Ah!" I screamed._

_He moved it around and I could feel my walls clenching at his finger; as if it was trying to keep it in there._

_Toshiro then leaned down and whispered in my ear._

"_Come for me, Karin. Come for me, this way I know you'll be ready for me. Come for me, Karin."_

_He said it so smooth; I was lost; I could feel my hormones act beyond crazy and I could feel a coil in my stomach._

_I felt juices deep within me come and I screamed from the pleasure._

"_Ahhhhh, Toshiro!"_

_Once my orgasm passed, I was breathing heavily, and I still wanted more._

_I gazed up at Toshiro; he discarded his finger from within me and took a taste of my juices._

_He then leaned closer to my face for another heated loving kiss…_

**Nobody's POV**

Karin's fantasy was then just over as Toshiro was knocking on the door and calling out her name.

"Hey, Karin! Are you alright? You've been in there for a while now."

Karin opened her eyes and gasped; her face was so red and she could feel this warmth in her lower region.

She turned toward the door and heard Toshiro's voice, but before she responded she was having some thoughts again.

'We could've gone that far…or farther…But am I ready for him…? And would I rather have him in his gigai or his actual form…? Oh what am I thinking! Don't think such thoughts; it wouldn't have gone that far! I mean, I don't think Toshiro's sexually attracted to me anyway…but that fantasy and his words and his eyes…It was just a fantasy, Karin. Just a fantasy, it didn't happen, it didn't go that far…Although I wish it had, or even more…'

"Karin?" She heard Toshiro yell from the other side of the door.

She got out of the shower, turned it off, put on a white, cotton bathrobe over her wet body and towel over her shoulders for her wet hair, and walked over towards the door and opened it.

Toshiro looked a bit worried, but was relieved when Karin opened the door.

"Are you alright, Karin? You were in there for almost an hour."

'I was fantasizing that long…?' Karin thought.

She walked over and gave Toshiro a light hug and put on a small smile.

"Of course I'm fine; I was just making sure I was all cleaned up for you."

Toshiro blinked, but sighed and returned the hug.

"Ah, okay, but maybe you should go and get changed, unless you want to go out in a bathrobe."

Karin chuckled and broke free of the hug.

"Alright give me a bit. And just for you, I'll wear something I wouldn't usually wear."

And with that, Karin walked off into her room to get changed into something more appropriate to wear out to dinner.

Toshiro wondered what Karin would be wearing; all he was left to go on was that it was something that she usually doesn't wear.

'Maybe she'll be wearing another dress or maybe something a little more girly, I guess I have to wait and see.'

Toshiro shrugged it off and stood outside Karin's door for about a few minutes, before she came out.

She was wearing a long white tank top that went past her waist and close to her mid thighs, and a pair of black leggings and she had a little black and white plaid overtop jacket that only went to her waist and the sleeves only went slightly past her elbows. Her hair was also pulled back with her bangs hanging out and in her hair was the white flower Toshiro gave her the night before to put in her hair.

Toshiro smiled slightly and took Karin's hand and kissed it.

"You look quite fine and lovely tonight."

Karin blushed slightly and giggled slightly.

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush again."

Toshiro smirked slightly and kissed her cheek.

"Good, that makes you even lovelier."

Karin smiled slightly and walked past him to grab the black jacket that came with the tux he was wearing the other night; she then tossed it to him.

"Might want to put this on, it'll make your outfit work for this evening."

Toshiro shrugged and put the black jacket on and took a look in the mirror; he thought he looked quite dashing and exquisite.

Karin smirked and came up from behind him and hooked her arm with his while looking in the mirror of them both.

"Maybe I have to keep an eye on you so other girls don't take you away from me." Karin tightened her hold.

Toshiro smirked and got his arm out of Karin's hold and placed it around her waist.

"Well maybe I should keep an eye on you so those other humans who call themselves gentlemen don't lay a hand on you. You're mine now."

Karin giggled and broke free of his hold and started heading for the door.

"You coming, Tosho~?"

Toshiro let a mischievous smirk come on his face and turned toward Karin.

"Oh, I'm coming, especially after calling me Frostbite again. Come here you little…" He then started dashing towards the door and caught Karin in his arms.

She let out an 'I got caught' scream and then giggled afterwards as he spun her around in his arms

"Got you, now let's go." Toshiro then gave her a chaste kiss and a little kiss on her nose.

Karin nodded and slipped on a pair of white flat sandals and Toshiro got his black dress shoes on and they were out the door, hand and hand.

Their first real date together, is about to commence tonight, with many, and many questions in mind, for the both of them.

**_A/N: Awe Toshiro, Karin, they're so cute. And now the next thing that comes up is their first date, going out to dinner~! 3 What'll happen on their date? What kind of questions will pop up? And what's up with Karin's little dirty fantasies thinking about what could've happened earlier? Tons of questions, but I'll leave you here to ponder and think how they'll be solved. ;3 Please review if you can and check for my updates! Bye Bye now~ :3 _**


	17. Chapter 17

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 17**_

As Toshiro and Karin were heading out of Karin's apartment building, they noticed it was still raining quite hard and neither of them had an umbrella.

They stood underneath a little roof that was right over the door way of the apartment building; big enough for the two of them.

"Awe man, it's still raining and I forgot about an umbrella." Karin sighed.

Toshiro then noticed that there was a restaurant that was only about a few blocks away; its bright yellow and blue neon lights had caught his attention.

"There's a restaurant just a few blocks from here, I think we could make it."

Karin gave an odd expression at Toshiro's suggestion, but guessed it was better than nothing.

"I guess, but we won't be allowed in because we'd be dripping wet. Maybe I should just head back and grab an umbrella from my apartment and then we could go…?"

Toshiro shook his head; an obvious no; and he then removed his jacket and put it over Karin's head.

"Keep this over you until we get there, the rain won't bother me. Just trust me. Besides, I don't need my date to be all soaking wet." He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Karin blushed slightly and nodded her head; she thought this was awfully sweet of him, but she didn't want him to get all wet either.

Before Karin could say anything, Toshiro took her hand and they began walking in the rain.

Karin was being kept nice and dry because of Toshiro's jacket over her, while Toshiro was getting drenched from the rain, but he could care less about that; he just wanted Karin to be kept dry.

When they reached the end of the first block, Karin scooted closer to Toshiro and he responded by draping his arm over her jacket-covered shoulders.

She smiled slightly and giggled a little.

Toshiro glanced down at her; water dripping from his eye lids and lips.

"What's so funny?"

Karin glanced back up at him and saw how hot and sexy the rain made him look; she blushed and tried to hide it, but decided to glance away.

"It's just that you concentrated on keeping me dry and not yourself. It was sweet of you to do that, that's all…"

Toshiro scoffed then smirked slightly and looked up into the rain.

"I think it's more than that, but I'll go along with that for now."

It only took about another few minutes to reach the roof that covered the long entrance to the restaurant.

Karin read the bright neon sign of the place.

"Luigi and Ascolta's Italian Plaza? (Rui and Kiki's)" Karin questioned.

Toshiro shrugged. "It was one of the closest ones I could see and it looks quite nice."

"It is, but it's quite expensive for an Italian restaurant, are you sure, Toshiro?" Karin asked questioning if he could afford a place such as this.

The outside was decorated as if it was grand entrance into the heart of Italy's culture; with the authentic light stone to the murals on the walls inside the restaurant, looking like as if you were on a gondola going through Venice or walking around the city itself.

Toshiro nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure; you worry too much, Karin."

Karin sighed and then realized she still had his jacket over her; when she went to remove it off it her, she found that it was barely even wet from the rain and there were now two light blue ice dragon decals, one on each sleeve.

"How the-?" Karin was at a loss for words.

Toshiro chuckled and took the jacket and slipped it on; within seconds there was a brief release of icy spiritual pressure around him and he was then practically dry, not a single drop of rain on him.

Karin blinked in confusion and rubbed her eyes.

"I can see that you're obviously confused. Need for me to explain?"

Karin nodded; shock still written all over her face.

"Well since I have such an icy personality and aura I can just freeze the water off of me, most of the time anyways. And the dragons, I guess you could say that water or cold climate makes them appear."

Karin blinked and thought about his answer; it made sense to her.

"Ohhhh, that makes sense. Man, I feel like an idiot." She face-palmed.

Toshiro scoffed and pulled her to his side with his arm around her waist.

"Don't say that, you just didn't know; there's a complete difference."

He then leaned down and gave Karin an Eskimo kiss; earning a small smile from her.

"Now, how about we enjoy our evening?"

She nodded and they began walking into the restaurant, with Toshiro keeping her close.

Meanwhile across the way in an alley, a man with a dark navy blue hoodie covering his face watched the couple walk into the restaurant.

He clenched his left hand into a fist and pounds it into a wall; leaving a huge chunk of brick missing.

"Those kids…why do I feel like I know them from somewhere?"

He grumbled; stomping his blue high tops into a puddle and getting his black jeans partially soaked.

The man then narrowed his light blue eyes like a feline and walked towards the high end restaurant.

Toshiro and Karin arrived at the hostess's desk waiting for their waitress to arrive.

It took a couple minutes for one to show up.

She had mid-length, curly, dirty blonde hair with a bang covering most of her right eye, had bluish greenish eyes, and wore a basic white button-up shirt, a pair of black jeans and a green apron with the restaurant's name and logo on the front.

"Hello, welcome to Luigi and Ascolta's Italian Plaza. Table for…"

"Table for two, please." Toshiro finished for the young girl; she couldn't be no more than 16, maybe even 15.

She led them to a nice secluded table-booth near the edge of the restaurant.

There was a nice mural of the city of Venice on the wall and there was a little vase in the middle of the table with a white rose and daffodil in it.

They sat on opposite ends of the table, but they could easily slide towards the middle of the booth since it was one of those round types.

The waitress handed them menus and took out her note pad to order drinks.

"Hello, my name is Laura; I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start off by getting you something to drink?"

Karin smiled and then paid attention to the girl's name.

"Laura? That's an American name, are you by any chance from there?" Karin asked, being curious.

Laura giggled slightly. "Yeah, I'm from America, but I got the opportunity to come and work here in Japan thanks to some friends of my parents who own the restaurant. And actually I have no idea where my parents even came up with a name such as mine."

Toshiro then kicked back in his plush booth seat and made a little hand gesture and let a small smile spread across his face, as if he knew something.

"Actually, your name was probably thought of from the Laurel Flower, if I'm correct."

Both Karin and Laura looked at him dumbfounded.

"How do you know that, Toshiro?" Karin asked first.

Toshiro slightly scoffed. "I've done research on certain things in this world."

"And that includes different kinds of names, and flowers of origin?" Laura giggled while asking.

"Actually, yes."

Karin and Laura laughed.

"Well thank you for that perception, Mister…?" She trailed off.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"And my name's Karin, Karin Kurosaki."

Laura smiled and wrote down their names.

"Well, pleasure to be serving people like you tonight. Now what can I get for you two to drink?"

"Water, please." Toshiro said politely.

"Same as him, if you may."

Laura wrote down a mental note, "Okay, two waters coming right up; might as well look at some of our appetizers while waiting. Our specialty is the mozzarella sticks, fresh mozzarella with crumbs of Italian bread surrounding it like a protective shell, mmmm they're quite delicious. I'll be right back you two lovebirds~."

She giggled and walked off to the waitress station.

Karin blushed slightly when she said lovebirds.

Toshiro noticed this and grabbed one of her hands from underneath the table.

"Nervous?" He asked, showing a gentle expression on his face.

"Yeah, a little…I mean it's our first date, I just want to make sure it goes alright."

Karin squeezed his hand a little and he squeezed back.

"Hey, try to relax, nothing is perfect, and what matters is that we both have a good time, am I right?"

Karin sighed and smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, you're right," She then leaned over the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Toshiro."

As Karin pulled back and sat back down, Laura came back with their drinks.

"Here you two go. Now, can I start you off with some appetizers or a salad?"

"How about an order of mozzarella sticks for us to share, and Karin do you want anything else?" Toshiro asked while turning towards her.

"Some breadsticks and one of your salads please?"

Laura wrote it down on her little nifty notepad.

"Okay, but what kind of salad?"

Karin looked through the menu real quick and pointed one out to her.

"Um, this Italian salad of yours, I guess?"

"Okay, dressing or no dressing?"

"No dressing."

Laura wrote it all down and placed her pen behind her ear.

"Okay, I'll give this order to Luigi and he'll start getting it ready, but in the meantime, look through your menu for an entrée to eat. Personally I recommend a pasta dish, but that's your choice. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

And with that, Laura dashed off to the kitchen doors.

"She seems quite nice for a girl her age; don't you think so, Toshiro?" Karin asked him, but he wasn't paying attention, he was looking around the restaurant; as if he were looking for something or someone.

"Toshiro?" She asked again, and this time he heard her.

"Hmm?"

Karin pouted a little and took a sip of her water; which was in a martini like glass.

"Are you okay? You seem to be looking for something or someone."

He took a sip of his water and carefully set it down.

"Sorry, I just felt this familiar presence nearby. But it's really nothing."

"Oh, okay…" She trailed off.

'He's not telling me what's up; doesn't he know he can trust me?' She thought sadly.

Toshiro looked over at Karin and handed her the daffodil from the vase.

Karin blinked a little, as if confused by his gesture.

Toshiro chuckled and leaned over and placed the flower on the other side of Karin's head; so now she had two white daffodils in her hair.

"There, another flower can't hurt, especially a daffodil." He then took her hand and kissed it.

Karin smiled and let a blush appear on her cheeks.

"My, being quite the gentleman tonight are we?" She giggled.

"Well, I'm usually a gentleman, but now, it's more for you." He let a smirk form on his face.

"Oh, I see, and now do you expect me to act all lady and girly like from now on?" She asked raising an eyebrow in question.

Toshiro took a hold of his glass carefully and took a sip and then set the glass down exactly where he left it.

"No, I expect you to be yourself; you don't need to change for me Karin, me being a gentleman is my usual self at times around you, but since we're now apparently in a relationship of the sorts, shouldn't I treat you-?"

"Better? More as an equal?" Karin finished for him.

Karin then slid all the way around the booth to his side and looked at him with meaningful eyes.

"Toshiro, you've always treated me right, even as friends, I always appreciated the way you've treated me. Try not to give me too much of the special treatment, I want you to treat me as you would if I was still your good friend."

Toshiro was in awe of her words and out on a gentle smile and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know you want me to treat you as such. But, now that we're together, I find there will be treatments and benefits I'll only give to you. I'll treat you what I think is right. And plus if I were to treat you as a friend then I couldn't do this."

He then leaned down and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss, which Karin happily responded to.

When he pulled away, Karin was smiling and let a light blush cover her cheeks; his message was received quite well.

"Okay, whatever you say, Tosho~" She giggled and then slid away and back to her side of the table before he could get her.

A small, annoying tick mark appeared on his head.

"Will you stop calling me that, and I thought Snowball was worse. Maybe I should start giving you a nickname?" A mischievous grin came across his face.

She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Good luck on that, Tosho Hitsugaya~" She laughed out.

Toshiro then slid his way over to Karin and began tickling her in various places.

Karin began struggling and laughing from her sensitive spots.

"To-Toshiro! Stop, that tickles, ha-ha! And we're in a restaurant! Toshiro, Ha-ha!"

Toshiro stopped, but he then kissed her cheek, before he started over again.

Karin was laughing so hard, and people were starting to stare at the two.

"I'll stop once you promise me to stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"Wh-what!" Karin blurted out between her laughs.

"You heard me, Karin."

After about a few minutes of constant tickling, Karin gave in.

"O-Okay! I-I promise not to ca-call you by that anymore! Wi-Will you please st-stop!"

Toshiro smirked and withdrew his hands from her.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before sliding back to his seat on the other side of the booth-table.

"Okay, I'm satisfied, and now I know a weakness of yours, tickling." He chuckled.

Karin sighed and waved a hand at him.

The two of them were looking through their menus on what to eat and then Karin started getting some thoughts in her head.

'Should I take this opportunity to ask Toshiro some questions…? Specifically if he was thinking about going that far when we kissed those two times…But that's too personal, and I wonder if he's possibly a…virgin, just like me or if he knows I am one…? That's impossible, he couldn't be…a Captain such as Toshiro couldn't be a virgin…but then again…oh I just don't know…and what if he doesn't know I'm a virgin..? Oh, I'm just about to give up on this..!'

"Karin?"

Karin was brought out of her thoughts by Toshiro.

"Hmm?" She semi-responded.

"Are you alright, what could you be thinking about?" He asked studying her facial expressions carefully.

"Oh, um, just some things that's all, ha-ha…" She responded nervously.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and reached over the table and grabbed her hand in a gentle, yet firm hold.

"Karin, you know you can tell or ask me anything. Now what seems to be on your mind?"

He asked while rubbing her fingers soothingly.

Karin sighed. "Well, how do I put this? I was thinking about asking you about something, but it's a bit too personal to ask…"

Toshiro blinked. "Well what is it?"

Karin's face reddened and shook slightly and semi-whispered.

"H-have you ever done 'it'?"

Toshiro blinked and removed his hand.

"Done 'it'? 'It' what?" He asked confused.

Karin sighed and yelled in a whisper. "You know, 'it'!"

Toshiro blinked again. "You're going to have to be specific here, Karin."

Karin then practically blurted it out,

"Have you fucking done 'it'! Had sex! Are you a virgin!"

Karin's face was quite red and people looked at them for a brief moment and then looked away minding their business, for now anyways.

Toshiro was kind of dumbfounded for a few moments, but regained his composure while Karin was beginning to hide underneath the table out of embarrassment.

"Well, that's quite the question, Karin. Can you please stop hiding yourself? I'm not angry or embarrassed by your question, but it is quite personal."

Karin lifted herself back into her seat, but refused to look him in the eye.

Toshiro sighed, leaning back in his seat and holding his glass in his left hand.

"Well to answer your question Karin, I've never gone that far with anyone, and to be honest I've never really had a dating kind of relationship with anyone before. So in simple terms, yes I'm still a virgin."

He was being dead serious, but was calm when responding as if he didn't mind talking about such a personal subject.

Karin blinked and looked up at him in the eye.

"Yo-You are one?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes I am."

Karin glanced back and forth from her lap to him.

Toshiro was sipping his glass and noticed her awkward glancing.

"Karin, you're most likely wondering if I'm going to ask you if you're also 'one of them', then you're wrong. It's a too personal question to ask you," He then gave off a little smirk. "Besides I already know."

Karin's eyes bolted open and stared at him with her face as red as a watermelon.

"H-How do you know?" She asked nervously.

He set his glass down and gave her a calm, serious look.

"Simple, once you've done 'it' with someone, their spiritual pressure mixes with your own, no matter how long go or brief it was. Also when that bastard nearly did what he did I could tell based off how frightened you were of him taking away your innocence."

Karin's face started to tone down and let a small nervous smile form on her lips.

'Just like how Toshiro explained in my fantasy from earlier…' She thought.

"So I guess we're on the same page…but now I feel kind of more nervous and stressed since I'm your um…first girlfriend..."

Toshiro reached underneath the table and claimed one of her hands, rubbing it soothingly.

"Don't be, just continue being you and I'll continue being me. I mean it was you being you that made me fall for you. Just be yourself Karin."

Karin sighed. "Okay, if you say so. So does this um…make me your girlfriend in a way?"

Toshiro smirked slightly. "Only if that means, I'm your boyfriend in a way."

Karin then leaned over the table and kissed his cheek.

"It most certainly does."

They both laughed a little and then right before Toshiro was going to lean over and give her a little peck on the cheek, their waitress, Laura, came back with their food.

"Here you two go, mozzarella sticks and a salad." She then placed the salad in front of Karin and the sticks in the middle of the table.

She then took out her notepad and pen, ready to write.

"Okay, have you two thought about dinner yet? May I recommend spaghetti and meatballs for two, hehe~"

Karin face reddened slightly and Toshiro smirked slightly and got the little message.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I'll try this mezzaluna dish, please?" Karin asked.

"Alright, nice choice. And you, Mister Hitsugaya?"

"I think I'll have the same as her." He said while closing his menu.

Laura wrote it all down and placed her pen back behind her ear.

"Alright, I'll get Luigi right on it, and I'll be back in no time with your dinner. And maybe afterwards I can interest you two in a desert menu."

Karin smiled.

"Sounds nice, but I like to see how everything else goes first."

Laura smiled. "Alright, I'll see you two later, don't get too cozy~" And she was off to the kitchen.

Karin had some pink on her cheeks and began taking her fork and trying the salad.

"Mmmm, tastes good. I wonder how the mozzarella sticks are."

She reached over to grab her one, but Toshiro grabbed her wrist.

"I have a better idea on how to eat these."

He then took one of the mozzarella sticks and snapped it in half; stretching out the mozzarella cheese.

He gave one end for Karin to put in her mouth; which she did reluctantly at first; and then Toshiro placed the other in his mouth.

Their faces kept coming closer so the long cheese string didn't come apart and once their faces were two centimeters apart, the string snapped.

Karin's face was a bit red at the closeness, but Toshiro took advantage of this and gave her a sweet, playful kiss.

They both tasted like mozzarella.

Once Toshiro pulled away, he admired the little smile that appeared on Karin's face, along with the blush on her cheeks.

He thought she looked absolutely adorable; he wished he had a camera to capture her face in a picture, but realized the greatest camera he could have was his mind and memory.

"I think I like that way of eating my mozzarella sticks." Karin giggled.

"Well, they were quite tasty." Toshiro scoffed.

Karin smiled and got up from her seat.

"Where are you heading off to?"

Karin giggled and tapped his nose.

"The lady's room. Sorry, you can't come, silly."

She then ruffled his hair a little.

"I'll be right back."

Toshiro scoffed and grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand.

"Don't be too long, I might get desperate and come and get you. And I know how to do that without being seen by others."

They both smirked at each other and Karin walked her way towards the restroom.

As Karin was walking towards the other end of the restaurant to get to the restrooms, the man in the navy hoodie entered the building and saw her walking towards the restaurants.

"That girl…" He grumbled and began walking toward the restrooms.

No one else was in the lady's room, but Karin.

She was looking in the mirror briefly, but then looked down to wash her hands.

"Hey, girl." A voice said behind her, it was a man's voice.

Karin turned around and gasped.

It was the guy in the navy blue hoodie.

"Who the hell are you! Reveal yourself, creep!" Karin yelled.

The man sighed and pulled down his hood to reveal himself.

Karin gasped at the face; he had light blue hair with three little strands in his face over his light blue eyes with teal like green eye paint on each side.

"Yo-You're..." Karin trailed off.

It was Grimmjow, the man who nearly raped Karin.

What would he want with her now?

_**A/N: Awe Toshiro is quite a gentleman for Karin, but also has his playful side. And Grimmjow is back! What could he want with Karin even though he has no memory of what occured? How does he have his left arm back? What will Karin do, and does Toshiro even know about Grimmjow even being in the area? Keep reading to find out more, but for now I'll leave you all here to wonder and think what's going to happen. Please review if you can, and check for my updates. Bye Bye for now ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 18**_

_**Previously…**_

_As Karin was walking towards the other end of the restaurant to get to the restrooms, the man in the navy hoodie entered the building and saw her walking towards the restaurants._

"_That girl…" He grumbled and began walking toward the restrooms._

_No one else was in the lady's room, but Karin._

_She was looking in the mirror briefly, but then looked down to wash her hands._

"_Hey, girl." A voice said behind her, it was a man's voice._

_Karin turned around and gasped._

_It was the guy in the navy blue hoodie._

"_Who the hell are you! Reveal yourself, creep!" Karin yelled._

_The man sighed and pulled down his hood to reveal himself._

_Karin gasped at the face; he had light blue hair with three little strands in his face over his light blue eyes with teal like green eye paint on each side._

"_Yo-You're…" Karin trailed off._

_It was Grimmjow, the man who nearly raped Karin._

_What would he want with her now?_

_**Present**_

Grimmjow looked annoyed and scoffed.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Somehow you know me, but I don't know or remember you, can you explain before I go blow up a building?"

Karin took a step back until she was against the countertop of the sink.

"How could you not remember who I am! You nearly raped me for god's sake!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes at him.

Grimmjow's eyes widen and then narrowed again.

"Look, girl, I don't remember a fucking thing about that. All I remember from a few days ago was me not having my left arm, that's it."

Karin's eyes narrowed, but looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Hmm, you appear to be telling the truth, but how did you get your left arm back exactly?"

Grimmjow scoffed and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"I was found by this guy who was wearing this hat and had on these clog like footwear. He brought me back to his place and brought over that Orihime Inoue girl to regenerate my arm. Even though I was in one of those gigai devices when I lost my arm, it affected my real body."

"Wait, Urahara and Orihime helped you? How do you know them exactly?" Karin questioned.

"Well I know her from back when that bastard Aizen kidnapped her and brought her to Hueco Mundo. And then that Urahara guy well I guess he's the one who found me. How do you know them exactly?"

Grimmjow scratched his head and glanced around the room.

"Well, I know them both from my brother." Karin was glancing back and forth at the door hoping no one else comes in to find a male in the lady's room; that be quite creepy.

"Oh yeah? Who's your brother? Is he a Soul Reaper like you? Don't ask, I can sense that you're one of them, it's pretty obvious since I'm an arrancar and a previous Espada of Aizen's." A smirk began to form on his face.

"Ichigo, he's Ichigo Kurosaki and yes he is."

Grimmjow then pounded his fist against his hand.

"Did you say, Ichigo Kurosaki? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed quite loudly and maniacally and was scaring Karin a bit.

He then lowered it down to a chuckle and then scoffed.

"It's been a while since I've heard his name. I've missed that Strawberry, been a while since I've had a good fight with him. So that must make you his little sister, can you put up much of a fight?"

Karin blinked and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah it does, and yeah I can put up a fight, but since you barely know me for some reason-."

"Name?" Grimmjow interrupted her.

"What?"

Grimmjow sighed.

"What's your name, girl?"

She blinked. "It's Karin."

"There, now I know you." He grinned mischievously.

Karin placed her hands on her hips.

"Look here, Grimmjow. As much as I would accept a fight, I can't. I'm on a date with someone right now, and he's the one who hacked off your arm in the first place. So he wouldn't be too happy about that and he would go Bankai on you. Second, I want to know what else you remember after losing your arm, or anything before that."

He sighed and flicked one of his fingers.

"Okay, for starters I don't remember much of anything except of this figure in a dark cloak and it knocking me out cold and then I woke up to Mr. Urahara or whoever, who brought me to his place where that Orihime girl healed me up. And second, you're dating another Soul Reaper, how many of your kind are in this fucking town? Plus, if he's able to do Bankai, then he's pretty strong, especially to cut off my left arm, is he possibly one of those Captain punks?"

Karin then realized he was dragged in by the figure being too, and now she was getting pissed off.

"Yeah he is, so watch it… And that damn figure, messing with everyone…I bet it took control of you and tried to kill and scar me emotionally like that…! Ah!" She then turned around and pounded her fist into the mirror and it shattered.

Karin's hand and arm was bleeding quite severely and getting all over the tiled floor.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and removed his hoodie; leaving him in a white tank top. He wrapped it around her arm to apply some sort of pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Ow, ow, ow…" she mumbled.

"Okay crazy girl, don't go punching mirrors and getting yourself injured; only I can do that." Grimmjow said seriously while applying pressure.

Karin was sitting against the wall of the bathroom, wincing from the pain in her arm and hand.

Grimmjow kneeled down and sat next to her.

"Give it a little bit, the pain will be gone before you know it."

She turned towards him.

"Why did you help me?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's the least I could do. I mean I might not remember what happened and what I almost did to you, but from what you told me, I guessed I owed you in a way."

Karin gave off a small smile and scoffed.

"You know, you ain't that bad. I think you're an okay guy."

Grimmjow turned toward her and smirked.

"You barely even know me though."

"I know your name. So I know you." She smirked back at him.

He scoffed. "Fair enough. Oh, you ain't that bad either, Soul Reaper."

"It's Karin, or you could call me Kurosaki you know?"

He then stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, I know, but I already call your brother Kurosaki, well also Strawberry and his first name, Ichigo and I few others in my head. I suppose I could call you by your first name, but it won't be all the time, I tend to come up with different names for others. Rest assure, I'll think of one for you, Soul Reaper."

Karin giggled slightly and began standing up with some assistance from Grimmjow.

Then she became tense once she was fully standing; she felt Toshiro coming their way.

"You feel him too?" He asked her.

She nodded and sighed.

"He warned me that if I was too long he would come looking for me. I guess I can't blame him from what's been happening these past few days."

Grimmjow smirked and glanced towards her.

"Hey, I don't want to get in the way of your Soul Reaper Captain boyfriend, yet that is. Besides, if he doesn't know the whole story and sees me in here, he'll think I tried raping you again. And I don't know about you, but I think he would want go on a rampage after me, not like I would mind I'd accept a fight when I see it. Although, it would be under the wrong assumptions, not my exact style, only when I'm fighting crazy I get into those kind, but I'm kind of sober with fighting, at the moment."

Karin eyed him questioningly. "Wait, since you're such a fighting crazed arrancar, can't he sense that you're in here with me?"

He scoffed and shrugged. "Beats me, but I know I'm masking my presence so I don't attract attention from Hollows on this town even if I'm in this gigai thing."

"Ah, I see. Well you better get going before he does find you in here with me. I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Grimmjow?"

"Most likely, and don't tell your boyfriend about any of our conversation or that you saw me. I rather explain things out to him the next time I see him myself. Hopefully it doesn't get too violent, but then again that's my style."

He started heading for the door to get out unnoticed.

"Wait, Grimmjow. What about your hoodie? And how do I explain my arm, the blood, and broken mirror shards?"

Grimmjow scoffed and grinned.

"You can keep the hoodie, for now. And you better know how to come up with a good story so you can still have a nice little evening with your Soul Reaper boyfriend. Now I got to go, he's about to get in here and he ain't in any gigai. See you around, Karin."

He smirked and he was out the door, unnoticed by any other person and walked out of the restaurant into the rain; probably heading back to Urahara's.

Karin sighed and leaned against the wall and within seconds she could feel Toshiro's presence at the door.

"I know you're there Toshiro, you can come in, and it's just me in here."

Toshiro opened the door and closed it; he was in his Soul Reaper's attire.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Karin with a hoodie wrapped around her arm, blood on her arm and hand, blood on the floor, and a broken mirror.

"Karin, what the hell happened in here!" He practically yelled.

Karin sighed and remembered she had to come up with a story so Toshiro wouldn't know about Grimmjow.

"There was this crazy lady in here all mad and crap. I tried to calm her down, but she punched the mirror and I got scratched up pretty bad. She stormed out of here and left me in here to bleed. I saw she left her hoodie, so I wrapped it around my arm to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry, Toshiro…"

She closed her eyes and let her head hang down.

'I hope he buys this story, but I hate lying to him like this…As long as Grimmjow explains this, one day hopefully…'

Toshiro approached her and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. When you were taking so long I got worried and thought something happened to you, especially when I felt your spiritual pressure dropped slightly. I'm just glad you're okay now."

Karin sighed. "Do you think we can still continue our little date?"

He pulled her away enough to kiss her forehead.

"Of course, but first, let me examine your arm and hand first."

She nodded as he carefully removed the hoodie from her arm.

The bleeding had stopped, but left quite a cut; about maybe an inch deep and was about 5 inches long.

Her hand was scraped with all sorts of cuts, especially her knuckles.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Karin, your injuries appear to tell me that there's more to your story then you're telling me. Like you were the one to punch the mirror and get yourself hurt?"

She looked away from him and closed her eyes.

Toshiro's gaze intensified and placed a hand under her chin to have her look at him.

"Well, Karin, am I right?"

She sighed and hesitantly nodded her head; closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at him in case he was enraged with her for lying.

"Karin, look at me." He didn't sound angry, but instead concerned, yet his voice still sounded quite serious.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He sighed and took one of his hands and cupped her left cheek.

"Karin, I'm not mad that you hurt yourself, well maybe a bit, but I'm not quite happy that you lied to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I-I know…it's just that stupid figure has been screwing with me and my emotions so much and I got to thinking that it might've possessed that arrancar who nearly tried to rape me…! I got so mad and upset I didn't know what I was thinking…someone else was in here and wrapped their hoodie around my arm so I wouldn't bleed out…I didn't want to lie to you, I just didn't know how to tell you that's all…I'm so sorry…" She trailed off and then gripped his haori and buried her head into his shihakusho, while trying to hold back tears; she's had enough crying these past few days.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him.

"Please don't cry? I've seen you cry too much and you're not one to cry. Karin, I would've understood, I know it's been rough, but please don't lie to me, it just makes things worse. I'll let this one slide, but I don't want you hiding things from me like that, just tell me from now on, alright?"

"Mhm…" She mumbled and nodded her head against him.

He rubbed the back of her head soothingly, and he then got out the healing elixir vile from his uniform.

He carefully had Karin hold out her arm and hand; he sprinkled the stuff over the cuts.

Within a minute the wounds began to close and Karin started moving her arm and hand around to make sure.

"Aren't you only supposed to use that for special circumstances on a mission?" She questioned.

Toshiro rubbed the back of his head and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"In this case, my mission is my night with you and this is a special circumstance." He then pecked her on the cheek.

"Now, I'm going to head back to the table, our food probably is about to arrive. I expect you to follow me, understood?"

Karin nodded her head and folded the hoodie up and head towards the door.

"But, Toshiro, what about the broken glass and blood on the floor?"

Toshiro gave a smug look and walked past her.

"What blood and broken glass?"

Karin turned back to look in the bathroom and found the blood and mirror shards were gone; all that was left was the broken mirror on the wall.

"H-How…?" She turned towards him quite confused.

"I'm a man with my ways, now come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Toshiro walked in front of her on the way back to the table and Karin just followed.

When they made it back to the table they saw his gigai trying their appetizers that were forgotten about.

Karin giggled a little and Toshiro just eyed him weirdly.

Once Toshiro got back into his gigai, Karin sat herself down and stuck a little tomato slice from her salad into her mouth.

"Karin?"

She looked up at him.

"Yeah, Toshiro?"

He took a breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you think you could sit right beside me for the rest of our time here?"

Karin blinked and tilted her head at him.

"I guess, but why exactly? I'm right across from you."

He took her hand and began rubbing it soothingly.

"I know, but I just want you close by me, is that too much to ask?" He trailed his lips briefly over her hand.

She blushed slightly and gave off a small gentle smile.

"No, not at all." She said in a whisper.

Karin then pulled her hand away from his hold and slid around the booth to his side of the table and leaned her head against his shoulder.

This made Toshiro smile briefly and wrap an arm around her waist.

They looked quite comfortable and were just getting all cozy when their waitress, Laura, came back with their dinner orders.

"Awe, you two getting all cozy? Now I feel bad for coming back, but I got your food. Two mezzaluna's nice and hot for you."

She then placed their dishes right in front of them.

"Now you two enjoy, and I'll be back later to collect the dishes." She smiled and gathered the other plates and walked away to the kitchen.

Karin giggled and took her fork and started eating the half crescent stuffed pasta shells.

"Mmmm, tastes delicious. There's even spinach in here, try some Toshiro." She nudged him in the shoulder.

He chuckled and followed her suggestion and started eating his dinner.

The two were a bit quiet and just ate their food; occasionally Toshiro would feed Karin her food.

It would earn him a small hint of a smile and blush on her face, this made Toshiro quite pleased.

After the two were finished eating, Karin sighed and rested her head against his shoulder; nudging a bit for him to respond to her touchiness.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her frame; then he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Someone wants my attention?" He whispered in her ear.

She giggled. "I'm your date; shouldn't I be the center of your attention?"

He scoffed and gave her a brief little kiss on the lips.

Right when he pulled away, they both noticed their waitress, Laura, was back and her face was a bit red.

"Oh I-I-I came to see if you two were ready for the check. S-Sorry for interrupting, I just need you to look over the bill and give me the money or credit card, sign, and etc."

She handed Toshiro the bill nervously.

He took it, looked over the bill for a minute and showed it to Karin; her eyes went wide from the total.

"Th-That's a lot of mo-money." She stuttered.

Toshiro chuckled and signed the bill and left quite a huge tip and gave the piece of paper back along with a silver credit card to the girl.

She looked over the bill and her eyes were just as wide as Karin's.

"Mi-Mister Hitsugaya, a-are you sure about the tip amount? It's way over the standard tip amount."

He nodded his head.

"Well, despite your age, I find that you've been quite the professional waitress tonight. Besides, a young girl such as yourself could use a little extra money while being in a foreign country such as Japan."

Both she and Karin smiled at him.

"Oh thank you so much! But I feel like I need to do something for you two in return."

Karin waved her hand at Laura. "No, no it's fine, I think the best you could do is lend us an umbrella for the rain outside."

"I can do that! I'll be right back!" She then ran off with the bill and credit card.

Toshiro and Karin blinked oddly at her actions, but she then returned with the card and had a teal colored umbrella in her other hand.

"Here you two go, and don't worry about the umbrella, it's on the house."

"Um thank you?" Toshiro blinked, taking the umbrella from her.

"You two are welcome, I'm pretty sure you two are going to leave, so I'll be off. Enjoy your lovely evening~" And with that, Laura the waitress walked off and back to her station.

The couple looked at each other and then at the umbrella.

"Want to get going?" Toshiro was the first to ask.

"Sure, as long as you come with me."

He chuckled and stood up with pulling Karin up along with him.

They began walking for the exit of the restaurant hand and hand.

When they reached outside they could see it was still raining.

Toshiro opened the umbrella, it was big enough for two to fit under, and they began walking in the rain.

"Hey, Toshiro?" Karin looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Want to race back to the apartment building?"

He blinked and stopped walking to look down at her.

"Karin, it's raining and slippery, I don't need you catching a cold or falling on the concrete."

She pouted a little and then walked out from under the umbrella, becoming drenched in rainwater.

She smirked slightly and giggled.

"Too late now, catch me if you can, Tosho~"

And with that, Karin started running in the rain for the apartment building.

A slight tick mark appeared on Toshiro's head and a mischievous smirk and tossed the umbrella aside and went straight after her.

"Karin you better get back here!" He yelled her way; catching up to her quite quickly.

She was about a couple more blocks away from her building, but then slipped in a puddle and fell backwards.

"Wh-Whoa! Ah!"

She expected to feel the hardness of concrete, but never met it.

Toshiro caught her and placed her in his arms bridal style, holding her close and started walking towards the building.

"Told you, you could've fallen. And what did I tell you about calling me that ridiculous name?"

She just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Well, now we're both soaking wet and I'm in your arms. Not much you can do now except carry me back to the apartment."

He smirked and looked down at her.

"Oh, I can do plenty. Like for instance," He stops walking to lean closer to her face until he was just centimeters apart. "I could kiss you and leave you breathless."

He then closed the gap and kissed her deeply, making her beg for air.

When he pulled away, they were then underneath the roof of the apartment building. Both were covered in the water from the rain; they couldn't take their eyes off one another.

Toshiro took a deep breath and within seconds a sort of coldness surrounded them and the water from the rain was gone; not a single drop on either of them.

Karin shivered from the sudden coldness, but was kept close.

They entered the building, Toshiro never letting her go, even on the way up to the apartment.

When they reached the apartment, Karin handed him the key and he unlocked the door.

The apartment was dark due to the lights being off, but they could care less.

He carried her to the couch and laid her down, but then soon got on top of her.

They didn't take their eyes off one another; there was love, and some sort of desire building within.

Karin wrapped her arms around his neck, while he lowered his face to hers.

Their lips met in a deep loving kiss; one that made Karin moan from the sudden intrusion of her mouth from his tongue.

A spark of heat began to form in their kiss; they only experienced such heat from earlier in the day.

Toshiro pulled away briefly to stare into her eyes, to show the feelings within him; she gasped at the love and seriousness and hidden desire within his eyes.

'H-His eyes, they remind me of the way he looks at me in my dreams and fantasies when and before he… makes love to me…'

Karin blushed from her realization and tried to turn her face away from him in embarrassment.

He stopped her and held her cheek in his hand.

She looked into his eyes and saw an unspoken message, 'You're beautiful, don't hide yourself from me. I love you, Karin.'

He then leaned down and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

Karin soon then started to tug on his shirt underneath his jacket; while he started to lift up her shirt to show her waist and stomach.

Toshiro began to caress her skin which made her moan into the kiss.

Without parting lips he removed his jacket and then removed Karin's arms from around his neck to remove her little jacket over top.

He tossed their jackets to the floor and began to caress her bare arms, while Karin went for his buttons and began unbuttoning them one by one.

When they pulled away, it was only brief to catch some air, but soon connected their lips once more.

Right in the midst of their hot make-out session with Toshiro about to lift Karin's shirt up to reveal her lacy bra, the door slammed open.

"CAPTAIN~" A busty women chirped throughout the apartment.

Toshiro immediately pulled away from Karin and his eyes were wide, but then narrowed in annoyance.

"Rangiku…"

The two lovebirds turned towards her way, but she appeared right in front of them.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Captain you have a girlfriend! And you were getting ready to do the NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY!"

Karin just went red all over and pulled her shirt down.

While Toshiro on the other hand, whose shirt was revealing most of his chest now, was getting quite annoyed and tick marks started appearing on his head.

"Rangiku what are you doing here, you have 10 seconds to explain before I really lose it and don't make such assumptions…Now, start talking." He said quite dangerously as an icy aura started to flow throughout the room.

She eyed him in question and put off a smile.

"Well I'll tell you, but you have some explaining to do to, Captain~" She giggled while pointing to Karin who was now as red as the inside of a watermelon.

This was going to be a long story, but hopefully they all would get through it without turning into icicles from Toshiro's spiritual pressure.

**_A/N: Awe, I like how I portrayed Grimmjow in this. And Toshiro and Karin...it was getting kind of hot, but then Rangiku shows up. XD HAHA. SO now things need to be explained, a lot of things~ So, if you could please kindly review, because I view it this way, if I at least get a review from the most recent chapter I posted, I post the other one after. So please review ;3! And check for my updates, but for now, I'll leave you all here at the interruption of Rangiku of Karin and Toshiro's love scene, hehe~ Bye Bye for now ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**You Are Mine**

_**Chap. 19**_

Toshiro, Karin and Rangiku were all sitting around Karin's living room.

With Karin and Toshiro on the couch and Rangiku in a chair she grabbed from the kitchen.

Toshiro was quite pissed and annoyed that Rangiku showed up between his and Karin's 'hot' make-out session.

Karin sat right next to him and had her head against his collarbone area; his shirt only revealed his collarbone now; and he had his arm securely around her waist.

While Rangiku, sat across from them with a huge smile on her face; she was so going to tease them.

"Well? You going to explain first, Captain? Or am I going to have to 'assume'?" She giggled.

Toshiro sighed and at first gave off an annoyed expression, but then changed to a 'let's get over this' expression.

"As you can see, yes, I'm having a relationship with Karin. You remember her right?"

"Oh sure, of I course I do. But, I especially hear her name when you sometimes pass out in the office and you're mumbling. Oh, Captain I knew you would find someone~" Rangiku practically sang for joy.

Karin's face reddened a bit from finding out that Toshiro even thought about her in his sleep.

While a slight hue of pink brushed upon his cheeks, and he then sighed.

"Are we done with that, Rangiku? Because if I recall, you still need to explain yourself for barging in at a really bad time and even coming to the World of the Living."

His hold around Karin tightened slightly and he brought his free hand over to caress her hair in a soothing manner.

Rangiku smirked slightly. "Sure, Captain, but first, care to explain where your little kissing session was going?"

Karin was as red as the inside of a watermelon, while Toshiro growled in annoyance and was about to answer her, but was beaten to it.

"We were just kissing, that's all it was going to be…my shirt had gone up probably by accident and Toshiro's shirt buttons just got loose and slipped out of their holes…we were only going as far as kissing, alright?"

Karin sounded mono-tone, as if she was sad or disappointed.

Rangiku blinked at her, seeing the disappointment and sadness in her expression, while Toshiro glanced down at her and deep inside, he felt a bit saddened himself.

Rangiku looked at the two, especially at Karin, she then closed her eyes.

"Alright, I won't ask any more about it. Sorry for the invasion of personal privacy."

She sounded serious, and Toshiro took notice of this and nodded his head.

"Sir, the reason I came to the World of the Living is because the Head Captain asked me too. We seem to have a situation on our hand."

He looked at her in the eye, while holding Karin close.

"What is it, Rangiku?"

She looked towards the floor and back at them.

"There's a being that's out to kill and we fear it has its sights on…" She trailed off.

"On who, Rangiku?" His gaze intensified.

"Karin, Karin Kurosaki."

Toshiro's eyes widened for a second, while Karin just sighed; as if she already knew that it's out to kill her.

"Doesn't surprise me, I mean these past few days kind of prove it's out to kill me. It's actually tried quite a few times. It's really no big deal if you ask me…"

Rangiku and Toshiro were shocked by her words and tone she was using.

The hold on Karin tightened even more.

"Karin, it is a big deal if it's out to kill you! Especially if it's tried several times. I won't allow it or anything to harm or kill you! Hell, I won't let it touch you, not ever again…"

Toshiro sounded dead serious, his grip on her became more hard and stronger, it almost pulled her onto his lap.

Rangiku was studying Karin and her expressions; she could see sadness and disappointment; she probably wasn't even paying attention to the subject at hand.

"Sir, may I speak to Karin, alone if you don't mind?"

Both Karin and he looked at Rangiku, but Toshiro nodded and released his hold on Karin.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll just be in the bathroom," He then turned toward Rangiku. "Don't talk or say anything that'll upset her or you're going to regret it when we get back to Soul Society."

With that, he got up and walked away to the bathroom and closed the door.

Rangiku put on a gentle, yet serious look and went to sit down next to Karin.

"Alright kiddo, what seems to be on your mind?"

Karin sighed and turned her head away from her.

"Quite a few things…but mostly about what me and Toshiro were close to doing…"

Rangiku blinked at her response. "What, you mean you two were going to have sex?"

Karin's face reddened, then she sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I guess, but I doubt it…Toshiro wouldn't want to go that far…he doesn't love me that much…I mean we just confessed to each other today…But he kept telling me that he loved me so much…I just don't know if he even wants to go that far or if he has the same feelings I do about it…"

"What kind of feelings do you have about wanting to have sex with him?"

Karin brought her knees to her chest.

"I've been having these dreams and fantasies of him and me doing it…Even before we confessed to one another…I want to have sex with him, but I'm afraid it's too much and he doesn't want to waste something special on a girl like me or that he just wants to have sex and then dump me afterwards and everything he said was a lie to me…I just don't know"

She then buried her face into her knees sniffling a little and kept mumbling, "Don't cry…Don't cry…"

Rangiku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin, if my Captain says he loves you then he means it, and he's not the type to use people like that. I saw the way he was holding you, so lovingly and protectively…I might not know your whole relationship with him, yet that is, but I can already tell that he probably cares and loves you more than you think. Trust me on that because he does mumble things about you in his sleep, and he at times whenever I catch him, is doodling someone's name on his paperwork and I think that someone is you." She then giggled a little at the end.

Karin smiled a little and blushed again. "Really? Wow, never knew I could have that effect on someone to make them think of me constantly. Thanks, Rangiku, that made me feel a little better, I guess."

She smiled and pat her on the back.

"There you, Karin. Now, your time will come, so don't worry about it, too much at least, it'll happen when it happens. So for now, focus on being with him and also paying attention to the other things, like that thing that's after you."

Karin pounded her fist against the palm of her hand.

"Okay, and I won't let that thing get near me, or my name isn't Karin Kurosaki."

Rangiku giggled.

"At a girl, and you have my Captain to protect you as well. Just make sure he doesn't go crazy with that."

Karin yawned and nodded her head.

"Alright…but then he holds me and won't let go, I don't really mind all that much…But if he puts a tracking device on me, then he's going to have some problems."

"Tired much?"

She nodded her head slowly and began to lie back against the couch with her eyes beginning to close.

Rangiku got up and walked over to the bathroom, she knocked.

"Captain, you can come out now."

Toshiro came out and closed the door behind him.

"Well, how is she, Rangiku?"

She smiled. "She's fine, sir. Just having some worries about some personal matters. May I ask if Karin told you about any dreams she's had recently had with you involved in anyway?"

He blinked and thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, just the other day, she said she had a dream turned into a nightmare because I disappeared in it. Why are you asking?"

"Oh just asking~ Hehe~ Oh, and Karin in starting to fall asleep out in the living room and she could use a pillow or something close to that." She patted his shoulder; since he was a bit taller than her, like around 5 ft. 10.

He gently removed her hand and walked with her into the living room; Karin just passed out and was breathing steadily.

Rangiku giggled. "I think I'll leave for Orihime's for the night. Don't get too snug with her, Captain, her brother is going to flip and come here soon enough when he hears the news about that being."

He nodded and then looked at her attire; she was wearing black tight skinny jeans, a sleeveless purple top revealing too much of her breasts and revealing her belly button, and a black jacket with purple designer lacing in the seams and ended at her waist; she looked like she was ready to go clubbing.

He gave off a sigh and dared to ask, "Rangiku, what in hell are you wearing?"

She blinked and noticed her attire.

"Oh this is just a clubbing outfit I picked out; I'm going to convince Orihime to come along with me. You think it looks nice on me, Captain~?"

He sighed and face-palmed. "It looks revealing, now weren't you about to head off to Orihime Inoue's if I recall?"

"Oh yeah, I better get going, see you around, Captain." She walked for the door.

"Rangiku." He called out for her.

She turned around. "Yes sir?"

"Thank you, for telling me the situation. You be careful yourself, alright?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome, you be careful too."

With that, Rangiku walked out the door and started heading for Orihime's.

"Those two will get to having sex before either of them knows it. And when they do, they better watch out for my teasing and Ichigo~ Hehe~"

Meanwhile back in the apartment, Toshiro walked over to Karin's sleeping body. He sat down right next to her and laid her head down in his lap, playing with little strands of her hair.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then a soft peck on her lips.

"I won't let anyone harm you, not ever again." He vowed, sounding dead serious.

About two hours passed before Karin started stirring around in her sleep. She woke up to a soothing hand rubbing her cheek.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" Toshiro chuckled.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes a little.

"Shut up, I was a little tired, but I had a good nap on this comfy 'pillow'."

He smirked and pulled her up so she had her head against the crook of his neck.

"That 'pillow' was my lap for your information." He then began to run a hand up and down her back soothingly.

She scoffed then giggled.

"I know, but it was very comfy, maybe you should be my new pillow from now on, then I might actually be able to sleep."

"I'll hold you up to that offer because I'd be more than willing to do that for you, but do mind someone as cold as me?"

She leaned up and kissed his chin and then rubbed her head against the crook of his neck.

"Actually, surprisingly, you're not all that cold at times. You have your warm moments, could it be that the Ice Prince's cold heart is melting?" She half laughed and began tracing her finger over his chest, making a heart shape, even though it wasn't over where his heart was located.

He smirked then lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"And if it is, it's probably because of you. To me, you're a welcome exception for my cold heart." He then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

He pulled away before she could respond; she made a cute pout face.

"Awe, what no turn for me?"

He chuckled and brought her face closer.

"Then you kiss me, you know how to do it."

She smiled. "You can be so silly." She then kissed him this time; it was short and sweet.

When she pulled away, he stood up with her in his arms.

"Well that's more so of you, and you're also a bit reckless, but that can't be helped, now can it?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Hey, I'm not that reckless."

He then started carrying her to the bedroom.

"At times no, and at times yes. But, I guess it can't be helped."

She pouted and crossed her arms and started mumbling some things as he set her down on the bed.

Before Toshiro could respond his Soul Phone went off.

He looked at the screen; there was a Hollow not too far from the building.

Karin looked up. "Hollow?"

"Yeah, not too far away and Rangiku probably isn't going to get it, she went clubbing." He sighed in annoyance.

"Well don't be too long." She sighed.

"I won't, just stay out of trouble the next couple of minutes." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

With that he stuck the Soul Candy in his mouth and he was gone; leaving Karin with his silent gigai.

She looked over at his gigai and blinked.

"Do you even talk?"

He blinked and shrugged.

"Well why not? Wouldn't you like to talk?"

He shrugged again and began playing with the collar of the shirt he was left wearing.

Karin got an idea and smirked.

"Hey," He turned to face her. "You're pretty good at following instructions, right?"

He nodded and tilted his head in question.

"Perfect."

A few minutes later, Toshiro returned and was about to walk into Karin's room, but heard her laughing like a little girl.

"What the…?" He then opened the door and then realized why she was laughing so much.

She was on his gigai and being given a piggyback, with her wearing a cowgirl hat and his gigai bunny ears.

"Giddy up little bunny!"

"Ahahm…?"

She and the gigai turned to see Toshiro with his arms crossed and a dark aura surrounding him with a mischievous kind of grin across his face.

Karin gulped and got off of his gigai.

"Oh, Toshiro, you're um back already?" Karin nervously laughed.

"I told you I would only be a few minutes, now care to explain, miss little cowgirl?"

The gigai blinked, took off the bunny ears and ran to his side for him to get in, which he did rather quickly.

Karin backed up till she hit the foot of her bed and fell backwards on it.

She made a little oomph sound and then Toshiro was over towering her; his shirt now revealing more of his shirt; due to Karin accidently pulling some loose when she was having her piggyback ride.

Her face went a bit red and couldn't think on what to say.

He leaned his face closer to hers. "Well, Karin? Am I going to have to force it out of you?"

She nodded her head in response, but questioned why she did.

'Why did I just nod? Do I need Toshiro forcing answers out of me? Then again…being a little stubborn never hurts.'

Toshiro leaned down and placed a deep kiss upon her lips.

He quickly took dominance of her mouth; she was quick to react with a moan.

He then placed a hand under her shirt and started to caress her bare skin underneath.

The kiss quickly became a heated one and one that Karin was hoping to last.

He then pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach and waist, just stopping before reaching where her bra was located.

They pulled away briefly for air, but quickly locked their lips again; along with Karin unbuttoning his shirt even more to reveal his chest.

Toshiro was just about to pull her shirt up to successfully view her bra, but then Karin's bedroom door slid open.

"Oh Karin! Captain Hitsugaya!"

Karin and Toshiro pulled away and kind of screamed in a way. "Ah!"

In the door way was Kisuke Urahara in his usual laid back attire and his fan in hand.

They both sighed and Toshiro started getting quite pissed; they were interrupted, again, in the same night.

"So I guess things are going good for you two? Because it looked like things were getting steamy~" He smiled widely and began waving his fan in his face.

Karin pulled down her shirt, while Toshiro buttoned up his shirt a little.

His spiritual pressure flared and gave a death glare towards Kisuke.

"Kisuke Urahara…" He growled. "You have less than 10 seconds to explain why you are here or I will violently freeze you with Hyorinmaru and make sure you shatter into little pieces."

Kisuke blinked and then waved his fan at him.

"Oh, come on Captain Hitsugaya; don't be so harsh, I came for the four of us to have a talk."

Both Karin and Toshiro stood up and walked over to him.

"The four of us?" Karin questioned.

Kisuke then moved to the side to reveal Grimmjow kicking back on the couch.

He tilted his head back and smirked a bit.

"Well, well, we meet again so soon, Soul Reaper girl, oh and you have your Soul Reaper Captain boyfriend with you, just perfect."

Karin gulped and turned to look toward Toshiro whose spiritual pressure was flaring throughout the whole apartment.

He wasn't at all happy to see Grimmjow, more like he had a murderous look on his face. He was ready to take out his Soul Candy, then take out Hyorinmaru and violently kill him till there was nothing left.

This was going to take some major explaining, and Karin just hoped she could explain it all out before Toshiro went all crazy and hack Grimmjow into pieces. This was going to be a long night…

_**A/N: Karin and Toshiro can have those cute moments. But as for those personal, interrupted again XD! Those two just can't get a break. And uh oh, Grimmjow is now in the same room as Toshiro, hopefully Karin explains it all out. And yes I brought in Kisuke Urahara~ Because a story like this needs the silly yet seriously epic shop keeper! Please review!And check for updates! I'll leave you all here at this point to think how things are going to go~ Bye bye for now ;)**_


End file.
